Troublesome Redheads
by Joybug
Summary: Sequel to Jealousy, Aya and Yohji have their hands full between missions, work, and two shrieking babies What's worse is that the girls seem to be aging at an amazing speed!And what happens when the doctor messes with Aya? OOC, Yaoi MalexMale and swearin
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: We don't own Weiss Kreuz, we just own this fic. ;P

you might want to read Jealousy before you read this.

Chapter 1

Yohji smiled as Aya walked into the room. They hadn't had sex in what had seemed like forever, due to Aya's stitches. Aya had been on a solo mission, and Yohji contented himself to lounge in bed, covered only with a sheet while he had waited.

Aya raised an eyebrow at the candles lit in the room and the make out music.

"Fire hazard, Yohji," Aya griped, but looked thoughtful.

"Relax, I brought a fire extinguisher," Yohji chuckled. Aya was crazy over anything that might pose a slight danger to the girls. It was getting frustrating trying to keep track of every little thing that might set Aya off.

"Aya, come over here." Aya nodded and walked toward him. Yohji grabbed his wrist and pulled him over into his lap, kissing him soundly before pulling the shirt up over his head.

He'd prepared for this moment! But unfortunately every romantic thing he came up with he could see Aya finding a way to turn it into 'dangerous for the girls'.

Aya pulled away suddenly, and turned on the light, blowing out all of the candles.

_Anal! _Yohji couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Aya looked confused as he reached over and turned the music off.

"Might wake up the girls?" Yohji asked with a snort. Aya nodded, but returned to his arms, straddling his lap.

"Well, I think we don't really need the music and lighting if you're going to come to me so easily," Yohji chuckled.

Aya bit lightly at the side of his neck, making his breath catch. Yohji slid his hands up Aya's back, sucking up a mark on the side of his neck.

"Too bad you always wear a turtleneck. Would've been nice for all the girls in the shop to see who you belong to!?" Yohji sucked up another mark, with Aya groaning in response.

"I've wanted you for so long!" Yohji kissed him full on the mouth. He could never get enough of the taste!

"Its only been two weeks," Aya snorted.

"A lifetime!" Yohji pouted before catching Aya's bottom lip in his teeth.

Yohji managed to flip them over so that he could pin Aya beneath him. As much as he'd love Aya in his arms riding him he wanted to look down into his face more.

He drew back just long enough to pull Aya's leather pants off. He kissed his way back up to Aya's mouth, all the while pouring some lube onto his fingers.

"Straight to the point?" Aya snorted.

"Well, no, I was planning on romance and all that stuff, but you took away all my fun. Most of the things I would normally do you won't let me. No candles, no music. And you've been impatient lately, so no long drawn out foreplay either."

"At least you're paying attention," Aya growled as Yohji slid a finger inside him. He watched Aya's face carefully, making sure the scowl wasn't one of pain. Once he was sure Aya was okay he slid another finger inside. He didn't want to hurt Aya, being that he hadn't done this in two weeks. He slid a third finger in and Aya hissed.

"Okay?" Yohji asked. Aya nodded with a quiet 'hurry up!'

He put an uncomfortable amount of lube onto himself, making sure it would be easy to slip inside him.

He pushed in slowly and deeply, gauging Aya's facial expressions, which softened a bit as he started to move.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Yohji kept his movements slow and deliberate, he didn't want to make Aya so sore that he wouldn't be able to do it the next day.

"I'm fine!" Aya growled, kissing him. As Aya started undulating under him Yohji started speeding up his motions.

Aya's clawed down his back. He was going to have visible scrapes from his shoulder blades to his waist.

Of course for most people that would mean wearing a shirt, but Yohji was going to flaunt the nail marks! He wanted the world to see!

Yohji went still at the sound of twin pairs of lungs shrieking in high volume in the room just at the end of the short hall.

He pressed his forehead to Aya's and groaned in frustration. He didn't want to stop now! He wanted to finish, and then go and check on them! But he knew better. Aya was already pushing him off and grabbing a robe before dashing out into the hall.

"How does anyone have a sex life after having kids?" Yohji snorted as he got up and grabbed his robe and pulled it on before lazily making his way to where the babies were shrieking like they were being murdered.

"Took you long enough! What if…"

"Can we stuff them under the mattress yet?" Yohji snorted, picking up the violet eyed baby.

"Now now, Kana, you don't want to scream," Yohji whispered.

"Why didn't I think of that? Lets just tell them that they don't want to scream," Aya snorted.

"I don't see you faring any better!"

"Reina looks hungry. I can guess that Kana is, too. Lets bring them downstairs."

"Aya! No! Lets bring the food to them! The second you try to put them back to bed they're going to scream their heads off anyway!"

They'd been through this a dozen times! Yohji was learning because he was tired of being woken up at all hours of the damned night! He needed his beauty sleep!

"Fine, take her. I'll go warm up two bottles," Aya rolled his eyes at him and pushed Reina into his arms.

Now he had two babies screaming their lungs out, one in each ear like surround sound!

He was tempted to hold the babies to Ken's bedroom door for shits and giggles! But he wasn't that mean. Or at least he wasn't today, but if Ken was a brat he would have good incentive to stop it, Omi, too!

Yohji awkwardly rocked the two girls in his arms. He didn't expect it to do anything. If it would've calmed them it would've stopped Reina when Aya had started rocking her. Reina was more partial to Aya, and Kana to Yohji, which was why when the girls screamed at night that was who picked them up.

It seemed like an eternity he waited until Aya dashed back into the room with the bottles, setting them on the end stand.

"Did you…" He was about to ask if Aya had tested the milk first, like he always did. He'd had to show Aya that one.

"Do I look stupid!" Aya snarled! Okay, someone's overtired, and I don't think it's the twins!

Yohji stood still while Aya took Reina off his hands. The last thing he wanted was to be the one to blame for a dropped baby.

He picked up one of the bottles and helped Kana drink. As much as it was a pain in the ass, he did love the look in her eyes when she was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aya pulled away when Yohji slid his hands around to the front of his pants.

"Aya? Please?" Yohji was pouting at him. While Aya wasn't opposed to having sex with Yohji, he had different plans for today, ones that involved being ready to pay Omi and Ken back for being so supportive.

He hid his smile as someone knocked on the door. Omi's voice was easy to hear as the boy answered the door. "Manx, what's going on? What are you all doing here?"

"Ran called us!" Pawn's voice rang out cheerfully.

"Aya? The Crashers are here to see you," Omi sounded uncertain as he let them inside. He knew it wasn't a trust issue, the boy was just confused.

"Yeah, I know," Aya waved at them.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Queen asked with a small laugh.

"It was a surprise, wasn't it?" Pawn practically shouted.

"What's going on?" Ken asked, stretching. He had a small crease on his cheek from having fallen asleep on the couch.

"We're here because Ran told us you guys were challenging us to a soccer match," Masato said with a grin.

Aya snatched the cigarette out of the man's mouth and threw it outside, stomping on it for good measure.

"Really?" Ken asked, looking at Aya doubtfully.

"Really," Aya gave a quiet chuckle when Ken shouted a 'hell yeah!' at the top of his lungs.

"Aya, what about the girls?" Yohji asked, nudging him with his elbow. Aya didn't think he was going to run around holding the kids, did he? I mean all the prospective babysitters were all standing right there, forming an even team. Knight, Pawn, Rook, Bishop, and Queen against Aya, Yohji, Ken, Omi, and Manx. He'd been surprised Manx had agreed to come. He'd known Queen would come. She might hide it behind elegance, a sexy dress, and some make up, but she was as good as the boys, and she played dirty. He could well remember her clipping Pawn under the chin when they'd played baseball.

"Hi Ran! Yohji!" Eri's sweet voice rang out.

"You're Aya's friend, right? I met you at the diner." Yohji smiled, watching her introduce herself to everyone.

"Is she going to be okay if something goes horribly wrong?"

"She's coming with us. She and the twins are going to watch from the bleachers." Even though he knew that Eri would obey every safety code, keep nothing even remotely harmful anywhere near the twins, he didn't trust anyone outside of the two teams against Schwarz.

"This is fucking awesome!" Ken shouted, seconded by Omi and Naru.

"Full contact, of course," Manx said with a wink. The way she said it sounded like she was talking about sex. Aya had never seen Manx play anything before, so it would be interesting. He was just glad she and Queen had ditched the short skirts and heels. They wore jeans and runners like everyone else.

"no way! I can't hit a girl!" Ken held his hands up like he thought everyone was pointing their fingers at him in particular.

"Then you're going to lose," Aya snorted. You didn't get into Kritiker without some fighting skills, it was just a given.

They filled up three cars, due to the car seats and extra people. Aya was glad the Crashers had brought their own car, because otherwise they would be calling a cab.

Yohji was riding with Ken and Omi, while Aya was with Eri and the twins. It wasn't a long drive, but enough that he didn't feel like walking there. Besides, it would look like they were a gang who had kidnapped two babies if they all walked together.

Aya parked and then helped Eri load the twins into the mose's baskets. He carried both of them to the bleachers while she carried the diaper bag.

"You're such an overprotective daddy, Ran. I've carried enough babies not to drop them. And you still haven't told me who the lucky lady was. I mean really, if I had kids this cute there would be no way I'd just drop them off at your doorstep. And if I had a man this cute there'd be no way in hell he'd ever make it back to his doorstep. I'd be tying him up in the basement," she snorted, patting him on the elbow.

"But seriously, what does Yohji think of all this?" Aya was surprised she had remembered Yohji's name, when he just called her 'the friend from the diner'.

"He's proud to be a daddy. He's good with the girls. And he's a lot more tolerant of other people than I am, so he'll be able to teach them some social skills," Aya smiled at that. Yohji would be introducing them to every other baby they came across, whereas Aya would want to disinfect each kid they might possibly come in contact with. And God help any kid that pushed his girls down in the mud!

"Yeah, he's definitely a social butterfly, I'll give him that. He seems like a nice guy, but is he dependable?" she asked in a hushed whisper as Aya set the carriers down on either side of her.

"Very," Aya patted her on the shoulder before heading to where the others were already getting ready to play. Ken was grinning from ear to ear like a little kid. Aya had known this would be a good idea.

"Put them out and get over here! First ten goals wins!" Aya shouted at Yohji and Masato, who were smoking and chatting a little off to the side. Both men butted out and sauntered over to where everyone else was waiting.

"Watch out for Queen," Aya warned. Yohji was laughing quietly at that. She is going to kill you!

They weren't using goalies, they were relying on everyone around them entirely. This was going to leave more than a few marks on them, but it was okay. The doctors had been able to speed up Aya's recovery by using some unconventional cell re-growth. He would've said yes to anything as long as he got to hold his girls. Yohji didn't know about it, just knew that Aya had been healing quickly. It was the only reason he'd been able to set this up so soon.

Aya noticed Ken's surprise when the first thing he did was kick Knight in the shoulder to push him away just enough that he could kick the ball over to Omi. That was how they always played ever since Queen had hit Naru. Then they'd decided to use their other skills on the field, too. As long as there was no damage that would hinder missions there was no problem. It was the only reason they didn't play football.

Omi ran around Rook…and was close-lined by Naru. Ken, seeming to get it, tripped Naru and stole the ball. Aya knew that once it went to Ken there would be no stopping him, so he let Yohji and Omi run over to make sure that they got the goal.

"Out of breath already, mommy?" Manx asked with a smile.

"No. Just waiting." Once Ken scored it all started up again.

"That isn't how soccer is played!" Eri shouted from the bleachers. Aya turned his head for a split second to look at her, and just barely missed the ball as it was drilled at his head. Thanks, Eri!

Omi kicked the ball back over to him when he intercepted it from Knight. Aya saw her coming, and moved to dodge, but ended up getting nailed from Knight from behind.

The game went on like that. Aya found himself trying to dodge more than trying to get the ball. It was hard when both teams were treating it like a mission. Manx made herself useful by trying to run along the middle of the field so that she could drill the ball from one of them to the other, but the guys were on to her fast, and started taking her before the ball could even reach her. He was surprised she kept going, sports obviously weren't her thing, but she had managed to kick Masato in the face a few times, so she was pleased with herself.

"M'starting to think you don't love me anymore, Manx," Masato teased, grinning at her.

Aya winced as Queen punched Ken hard in the stomach, sending the boy to the ground.

"There we go, take away your key player for a second and you boys are screwed!" Queen shouted, kicking the ball over to Bishop.

Yohji booted him in the ribs and kicked the ball back to Aya. Aya kicked it over to Manx, who, for once, wasn't on the ground wherever one of the guys had thrown her.

Naru made a move for her, but Omi was on top of him, shoving him onto the ground.

"Home team wins!" Ken shouted.

"Home team?" Yohji frowned, looking from one team to the other.

"Us, dumbass!" Ken laughed.

"We've gotta do this again soon!" Masato laughed, seconded by the rest of the Crashers.

"We need to heal first, though," Manx said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She was holding her ribs discreetly. Yohji wondered if anything was broken. The guys had put her down pretty hard a few times.

"You okay?" Omi ran over to her, inspecting the area. He was the only one who could do that without getting smacked for being a perv.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a minute."

"We all do," Aya looked at everyone. They were all black and blue. Definitely a workout worth while!

"You could've really gotten hurt, Ran!" Eri cried out as he walked over to where she waited with the twins. "Now where did you learn to fight like that? You guys were awesome!"

"Women's self defence," Yohji snorted.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yohji smiled, linking his fingers with Aya's. He didn't bother asking Aya how he was feeling. The redhead had healed fast from the stitches, which he could guess was the work of those quack doctors from Kritiker.

Right now Aya looked like the rest of them, black and blue. Aya was the only one who didn't have a bruise on his face. Yohji had a bruise along his jaw line that had already turned black. But he was good at hiding those things from missions, but he would never tell the guys that he used a bit of tattoo makeup on his face.

It had originally been to dazzle the ladies, but he'd become so accustomed to covering up bruises that he didn't even think twice about it.

"Did you see the look on Naru's face when Omi pushed him down? It was hilarious! Omi didn't want to hurt him if he didn't have to, so he just pushed him down! He should've called you in and let you drill the little man! I'm sure you've been wanting to for a long time," Yohji chuckled.

"Which is why I didn't. Because hitting in the spirit of the moment is way different than hitting out of any anger or frustration. Besides, I didn't want to listen to him whine at me, and I wasn't in the mood for a real brawlfest in front of the girls. If I had hit him and meant it the Crashers would've flipped and attacked for real."

Yohji could see the point. If any of them had hit any of Weiss and really meant it he would've killed them, no questions asked.

Yohji looked over their girls. They looked…different. He couldn't put his finger on it, though. And they were moving around more than usual. And Kana was smiling…? Since when did the twins smile when they weren't going to the bathroom?

Reina's little fists shook as she glared at Kana. Yohji chuckled as he watched the two of them. Like night and day. Reina was so much like Aya, and Kana was a lot like him. He would've expected the opposite being that their eye colour was reversed.

Reina's mouth opened and she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Yohji shook his head as the girl stopped the second Aya touched her little fist with his fingers. Then she just stared into his eyes like he was the only person in the world.

Kana was completely oblivious, still smiling and gurgling. It was strange. Once one kid screamed the other one usually did, too. But not today. Kana couldn't be bothered being a brat right now. _Are babies supposed to smile this early on? I was sure they weren't!_

Yohji leaned down and kissed Kana on the forehead, then repeated the gesture with Reina.

"Aya, we can't stay in here all night! I've heard that you have to let them scream to get them to stop. If they get what they want whenever they scream you'll be training them like puppies to do it."

"They're not puppies!" Aya snarled.

"No, but babies learn fast, and they're going to make you into such a sucker if you let it continue. I mean look what happened just now. Reina screamed and you immediately touched her. She's the one training _you_!" Aya paused at that, obviously giving it some thought.

"It wouldn't be a problem if we just had an extra bed for in here," Aya looked around the room like he was seriously considering it.

"No way in hell! You're coming to bed!" Yohji kept a tight grip on Aya's hand and practically dragged him out of the room. Reina was screaming immediately, followed by Kana. _This is getting ridiculous! I'm never going to be able to make Aya sleep if I don't take charge of the situation!_

"We should check! What if…"

"Schuldig is not in there, Aya! I know its what you fear the most, so I understand why you feel the need to run in there every time they make a peep, but you can't! Its not healthy for you or for them!"

"Why doesn't Kana scream as much as Reina?" Aya was following him into the bedroom. That was definitely a good thing. There was no way they were going to have sex, he knew that. Hell, he didn't think he could even try with the girls screaming.

But he needed to sleep and so did Aya. Aya more so, because even when Yohji hadn't come running, Aya did.

There was only so much running he could do. Naru told him to leave the girls alone when he'd told him what the problem was. Yohji hoped to hell the man knew what he was talking about. If he went down Naru was going down, too. But he wasn't going to tell Aya who his source was, because Aya hadn't asked.

"They're still screaming!" Aya griped as Yohji shoved him down onto the bed.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Aya. I couldn't even if I wanted to, not with them screaming like that. Funny how I can perform under all duress, but not while two kids are screaming. We're in here to sleep!" Yohji dropped his robe and slid into the bed beside Aya. The redhead kept his robe on and turned into him.

The fact that Aya still had his robe on meant that the redhead didn't believe him that the girls would stop on their own.

"I love you, Aya," Yohji kissed him lightly on the lips. "It was a really nice thing you did today. The boys appreciated it and we all had a good time."

"Ken and Omi didn't even bitch about how bad they hurt when we got home. That has to be a record. They actually laughed as they treated each other's injuries. Well, I guess rubbing in salve isn't really treating…"

"I know what you mean, Aya. I have a feeling that they'll be giving you puppy dog eyes to play again as soon as they're healed." He wondered what the girls in the shop would think of them all covered in bruises. He would just say they were playing a pretty intense game. They didn't need the details.

Aya's friend from the diner…what was her name? _whatever_. She had given them all hell for getting hurt, but then had told them how great they were and how they had to call her next time they were playing. Aya was awkward, but the girl…_Eri! That's her name_! seemed to be able to read him easily.

He wondered if she had always been able to read him easily, or if she had learned it after Aya-Chan had been hit by the car.

He wanted to know more about Aya's past. He wanted to know everything there was to know about what Aya was like when he was little. He would have to have Eri over sometime…but make sure there was no way in hell Aya would think he was cheating!

That was the last thing he wanted! No one but Aya had caught his eye ever since the first time he'd seen Aya with Knight.

He hadn't really even thought too much about women, which was weird, really. He was used to thinking about smokes and a warm body on a daily…sometimes hourly basis. Now he wasn't even turned on when he saw a beautiful woman. That Queen lady normally would've turned him into a completely shameless flirt, but he had barely looked at her, and even when he did it was watching where she was to avoid her. And Manx? Normally she got a flirt or two.

He had been so busy watching Aya half the time that even Naru had taken him down once, and there was no way that kid should've been able to do that! Naru wasn't as good at the close distance fighting as Yohji was. He was more on par with Omi. It was pretty shameful that Naru had gotten him. But when the boy screamed with joy over how proud he was to take him down Yohji couldn't even fathom bitching about it.

Yohji could've died when the twins suddenly shut up. He snickered when Aya immediately turned over and turned on the baby monitor before curling back up into his arms.

"Goodnight, Aya," Yohji whispered against his lips.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aya gasped beneath Yohji, his legs wrapped tightly around Yohji's hips as the blonde shoved into him mercilessly. It felt so damned good to be claimed again!

He leaned up, catching Yohji's lips with his own, kissing back brutally. He whimpered into Yohji's mouth as the blonde hit that spot deep inside of him. He needed this as much as Yohji did.

They hadn't been able to finish in quite a while. It seemed that every time they tried the twins started shrieking.

"Goddamn, Aya!" Yohji groaned into his mouth. "I've missed this!"

Aya couldn't seem to get Yohji deep enough into his body regardless of Yohji's impressive size. It just seemed like his entire world was exploding and all he could feel was this moment where they were connected.

One of Yohji's hands cupped his cheek while kissing him ravenously.

"Harder!" Aya begged, tilting his head back to give Yohji access to his neck. They were already going hard enough that Aya had to fist his hands into the headboard to keep from bashing his brains in.

Somehow Yohji managed to slam harder into him, possessing him completely. Aya climaxed and it felt like his entire body was melting as he felt Yohji spill his seed into him.

Yohji stayed inside him, kissing him like he needed him to breathe. It felt so good! Aya could already feel himself getting hard again. It was the third time! He was surprised he had anything left!

"Insatiable redhead!" Yohji chuckled, pulling slowly out of him so that he felt like his insides were being dragged out.

"Yohji, I…"

"Shh, I'll take care of you," Yohji whispered, kissing down his chest. Aya was trembling with need as Yohji bit lightly at his belly, nibbling the flesh.

Without warning Yohji took him in his mouth, pushing his fingers deep inside him at the same time. Aya gasped, his legs spreading wider to give him access. He fisted his hands into Yohji's hair so tight that he was sure he was causing him pain.

Yohji was assaulting his senses, pulling the orgasm out of him. Aya gasped as he came.

"You okay, baby?" Yohji asked, moving up to lay beside him. They kissed lazily, pressed tightly up against each other. Yohji's hands were moving up and down his back and sides like he was trying to memorize the feel of him.

Aya was still panting for his breath. He'd needed Yohji so badly. He'd been mentally exhausted and his heart hurt. Something was wrong with their girls. He could sense it, but couldn't stop it.

Kana shouldn't have been smiling without gas. And he was sure that Reina had said 'mum', and they were growing hair at an impressive speed! He was going to have to go to the doctors and find out what the hell was going on.

"I wish I had enough strength to take you again, to make up for lost time," Yohji whispered against his lips. Aya wished they could make another go at it, too, but he was wonderfully exhausted.

He went still when he heard Kana babbling baby talk. She wasn't supposed to be making that much noise at that age.

Aya climbed out of the bed and threw on a robe.

"Aya, leave it be," Yohji chuckled, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Don't you find it weird that they're changing so fast?" Aya looked into Yohji's honest green eyes.

"Considering how those assholes managed to speed up your pregnancy nothing surprises me anymore. I think our girls are still growing at rapid speed because of those assholes. We need to take them in soon to make it stop. Have you noticed how big they're getting?" Aya had noticed. That was the problem. The girls were nearly twice the size they were when they'd brought them home. Even Ken had commented a few times that the girls were getting tall.

There was a sudden knock on the door that startled Aya.

"If you two are done going at it like bunnies, supper's ready," Ken called from the other side of the door.

"I guess that's our cue to get up," Aya groaned, sliding out of the bed. He went to Yohji's bathroom and cleaned himself up, slipping his jeans back on in the process.

"Its too bad, you look so damned good naked with the evidence of what we just did on your stomach and sliding out…"

"Don't be vulgar," Aya interrupted before Yohji could finish the sentence that would've made him blush bright red from ear to ear. He wouldn't be able to look at Yohji without blushing for the rest of the day if he didn't interrupt.

"Spoilsport," Yohji chuckled, leaning in and sucking up a mark on the side of his neck.

Yohji grabbed him from behind when he went to grab his shirt to finish dressing.

"No shirts, Aya, I want to see the marks I left on you," Yohji purred, nibbling at the outer shell of his ear.

"I look like a crime scene, Yohji!" Aya growled, pulling away and grabbing his shirt. There was no way he was going to let people see everything that Yohji and the soccer game had done to him.

"Put yours on, too!" Aya growled when Yohji walked toward the door in just jeans, sporting nail marks down his back, and a series of hickeys and love bites on his neck and chest.

"Not likely, Aya!" Yohji laughed and ran out the door before he had a chance to go after him. Aya sighed and resigned himself to follow.

Aya blushed bright red at the look on Ken and Omi's faces when he walked into the room. They were looking from the love marks on Yohji's body to Aya's blushing face. Okay, it didn't matter that Yohji hadn't finished his words, the looks on Ken and Omi's face made him want to crawl back into bed and hide under the covers.

The smell of Omi's cooking distracted him from his embarrassment. It was strange still, letting Omi and Ken cook every now and then. He still felt like it was his job even though he'd been out of the habit for around a month after he was stuck in bed.

They were getting better at it, though. Aya had bought some cookbooks for them, and now the boys were actually cooking well.

Aya blushed even harder when he realized he was wearing a regular black T-shirt which did nothing to hide the marks on his own neck.

"Real men play rough," Yohji teased, making the boys blush as hard as he was. Yohji was enjoying this way too much!

"I can't believe the girls are still sleeping." Omi said, dishing the seasoned steak and scalloped potatoes onto all of the dishes, setting them on the table before taking his seat.

"This smells really good," Aya said. Yohji had told him to encourage the boys whenever they helped out.

"They're getting big so fast, is that normal?" Ken asked, digging into his food.

"No," Aya answered honestly. "I'm taking them in tomorrow to find out what is going on," Aya held up his hand before any of them could say anything else. He didn't want to talk about this right now. It hurt too much to think that there was something wrong with the twins. _What if this can't be reversed?_

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :)_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yohji wanted to hold Aya's hand to reassure the man as they carried the twins into the doctor's office.

As usual, it was Dr. Yuri who greeted them.

"My goodness they've gotten big," the doctor commented on the girls who had actually stood up this morning.

Yohji had about had a heart attack when he'd gone in to greet the girls in the morning only to find Reina standing up waiting. Once Kana saw him she repeated the action.

Aya had run in to see what Yohji was shouting about, and had stopped dead with wide eyes. They were going to have to buy the girls new clothes. But for right now they were wrapped tight in blankets.

He and Aya had been smiling as they'd done the girls' hair. Reina was sporting pigtails with little green barrettes, and Yohji had pulled Kana's hair up into a ponytail and decorated her hair with a violet bow.

Kana had been whispering 'Dadadadada!' all morning while Reina did the same thing with 'Mamamama!'

In one way it was fun, but in another way he and Aya were scared to death. They didn't want their girls to grow old and die within a year or two.

Reina grabbed one of Aya's side locks and yanked on it hard enough to pull his head forward, and started chewing on the red strands. Yohji had to laugh at that. Aya couldn't stop her when he was trying to hold onto her.

"Give mommy his hair back," Yohji said with a chuckle. Reina looked at him as if pondering whether or not she should bother listening to him.

"Reina!" Yohji warned. The little one pouted and let go. Yohji shook his head at her. She was such a little brat compared to Kana! Kana was easy going and easily pleased. Reina had an attitude like her mommy.

"Die!" Reina screamed at the doctor at the top of her lungs. People turned and stared.

"We don't say that, Reina!" Aya growled, glaring into her eyes. Reina quieted down and lay her head against Aya's chest.

"Reina has enough attitude for the both of them," Yohji laughed. They followed the doctor into a private room.

"They keep aging. Every time we look at them they're bigger! Is there anything you can do to stop this?" Aya asked, setting Reina down on the table. Yohji walked over and did the same with Kana.

Both girls were looking at them curiously.

"Oh my, that is a problem. It seems that when we altered your pregnancy to make it faster it also sped up their growth outside the womb."

"We figured as much. What we need to know is if you can fix it." Aya snarled at the doctor.

Yohji reached over and slid his arms around Aya's waist, trying to offer comfort. The redhead let him, but still, all of his muscles were tense like he was ready to attack. Yohji would be surprised if Aya didn't grab a scalpel and stab the doctor to death with it.

"We will figure something out. I'll have to look up the details of how we sped up the process before I will be able to find out how to slow it back down. If you could bring them in every week that would help. We should be able to create a serum that will stop the aging process.

"So there's nothing you can do right now?" Yohji was tired already. He wanted his girls fixed and NOW!

"If you don't find a way to fix our children I'll make you pay!" Aya warned. Yohji could just imagine the glare Aya was giving the man.

He didn't even have it in him to chuckle at the glare Reina was gifting the doctor with, like she could understand every word he said. Really, Yohji was pretty sure she was reacting to her Mommy's anger.

Kana hummed to herself as she examined her hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. _When she gets a bit older I'm going to have to toughen her up. Otherwise she'll be pregnant when she's thirteen! _

"I'm sorry that I can't help you today. Truly I am. Bring your girls back on Friday and I'll try to have something by then."

"You're sorry! You are endangering our children's lives and you're _sorry_!" Aya screamed. Immediately Reina started shrieking at the top of her lungs, followed quickly by Kana.

"Aya, let's go," Yohji scooped up Kana, rocking her back and forth while humming, calming her down rather quickly.

"C'mon, Reina!" Aya growled, picking up the little girl that reached for him. Reina was still crying, but silently as she settled her little head against Aya's chest. There weren't more but a few hiccups of sobs.

"Its okay, Reina, we're leaving, shhh," Aya whispered, rubbing circles on her back as they walked out of the hospital and back to the car.

They fastened the girls into the car seats and climbed into the car. There were tears streaking down Aya's cheeks as Yohji started up the car.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm really sorry," instead of pulling out of the parking lot Yohji pulled Aya into his arms.

Aya clung to him like a lifeline, soaking his shoulder with his tears.

"I know, baby, we'll figure something out. I promise we'll figure something out," with one arm wrapped around Aya's waist, he ran his other hand through Aya's hair, trying to calm him down.

"What if it can't be fixed! We're going to have to watch our girls die!" Aya sobbed.

"It won't come to that! If Kritiker can't do anything we'll have to go to someone else! We'll find someone else!"

The two girls in the back were babbling baby talk like there wasn't a care in the world. Yohji was glad that they seemed oblivious to Aya's breakdown.

Aya slowly pulled away, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"We should go and get them some clothes. We can't keep them wrapped in blankets forever. We'll buy whatever's in their size, and then we'll buy some clothes that are way too big, that way we'll be prepared."

"Okay," Aya agreed, his voice still shaky. Yohji wished he could hold him a bit longer, but there was no way Aya would allow it right now.

"What do you say, girls? Want some new dresses to match those cute ass barrettes?" Yohji called into the backseat. It was followed by Kana's 'Dadadadada' and Reina's 'Mamamama"

"Don't swear in front of them, what's wrong with you!" Aya griped, glaring at him. Aya was back to normal. Yohji was relieved. Aya's heart had been so heavy lately, it was good to see him in a normal mood again.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yohji had gone out with the boys for groceries. Aya was alone with the twins, who were stumbling around on unsteady legs. He didn't want them to grow this quickly. He was missing out on so many precious moments that other parents took for granite. They were learning words and actions far too quickly.

"Kana," Aya snapped in front of the little one's face. It was hard to keep her attention for more than a few seconds. At least, it was for him. She had no problem paying attention to Yohji. It kind of pissed him off.

Aya grabbed her little hand and formed it into a fist. Then he pushed it forward in a motion that was like a punch. Kana stared at him for a moment before a grin stole over her little face and she repeated the action without his help.

Aya held out his hand and moved it into her punch, making the girl pause. Kana giggled and then punched his hand.

"Good girl! Now your left hand," Kana giggled again and punched with her right hand. Aya grabbed her other hand and repeated the action. Kana couldn't quite figure out how to go from left to right, so instead she just pushed both of her fists forward awkwardly.

"You're impossible," Aya chuckled. He pushed her left fist back down so that she would continue punching his hand with her right fist.

He'd already done this exercise with Reina when Yohji was asleep. There was no way in hell he was going to keep his girls from knowing how to fight. If they were going to grow this fast they were going to need to defend themselves this fast! It was as simple as that.

Once they had some co-ordination he was going to train them with swords while Yohji was out. What Yohji didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Reina, ever the jealous one, came staggering over to them. It was so cute how babies walked, stumbling around like drunks.

Aya held out his other hand to Reina, who started punching. Although she was punching his hand, out of the corner of her green eyes she was watching Kana, making sure she was punching faster than her sister.

"Die!" Reina screamed, punching his hand hard. Aya's eyes widened. She hadn't been able to hit that hard earlier when he'd shown her how!

"Aya! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Yohji shouted, wrapping an arm around his waist and yanking him to his feet.

"Are you kidding me? They don't need to know shit like that right now!" Even though Yohji's words sounded angry, the way he pressed up against him from behind was suggestive.

Aya could feel his stomach tighten. What he wouldn't give to have Yohji drag him into the bedroom and fuck him through the mattress. But he was watching the girls right now.

He carefully pulled away from Yohji, making sure the girls didn't think they were fighting.

"Shit!" Kana shouted happily.

"Great job, Yohji!" Aya snorted, giving him a light shove.

"At least I'm not teaching them how to beat the sh…crap out of people!"

"If Schuldig visits he'll get a surprise if he tries to take them. He won't be thinking to get inside their heads! He'll think they're two harmless little girls!"

"Die!" Reina shrieked, punching Yohji's hand.

"Fuck!" Yohji jerked his hand back. Yeah, Reina's hits were actually hard enough to sting.

Aya covered Reina's mouth when he heard her start to scream "Fu…"

"We don't say that, Reina!" Aya warned. It was funny to think that a cute little girl with pigtails and a frilly white dress could actually snap a punch hard enough to startle a grown man.

"What's going on in here?" Ken asked, walking into the room with two plush toys. He handed the duck to Reina and the bear to Kana. Kana immediately started chewing on the bear, her violet eyes on no one but Yohji.

"Aya thought it was smart to try to teach the girls how to fight!" Yohji growled.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Ken asked, scratching his head.

"Because they're only a few weeks old!" Yohji shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Aya, there's a message on the answering machine that you might want to hear," Aya left Ken with the girls and followed Yohji out of the room to the answering machine.

When Yohji turned it on Aya distinctly heard Schuldig's pissed off voice.

_If you don't explain in detail why the pregnancy is going this fast and how to stop it I'm going to do some babysitting for you! Only your little girls won't be coming home!_

_"We'll deal with Schuldig when he comes. Right now we can laugh at his surprise," Aya snorted.  
_

"How long were you in there obliviously teaching our little babies how to fight?"

"Probably an hour or two. I didn't even hear you come home."

"Which is a good thing, because now I know what you're up to. The question is, what am I going to do about it?" Aya gasped as Yohji's lips brushed up against his.

He leaned in, parting his lips for Yohji, letting the man lead the kiss, devouring his mouth while his hands snaked around his waist.

"You look so good right now," Yohji purred, pushing Aya's head back for access to his neck, where he sucked up a mark.

Aya groaned, pulling Yohji's hips forward so they were flush against each other.

"I knew you wanted this as badly as I do," Yohji chuckled against his ear.

"Maybe more," Aya countered, letting Yohji shove him against the wall.

"And this is what mommy and daddy look like when they don't know their girls are in the room," Ken snickered as he carried the girls over.

"Ken! What the hell!" Aya shouted.

"Don't blame me, I didn't know you two were getting freaky in the living room. Maybe if you kept that behind closed doors you wouldn't have to worry about scarring your girls for life," he snorted, setting Kana and Reina down on the couch.

"MaDaMaDa!" Reina shouted with a giggle. Aya had come to know that as her addressing both of them at once.

Kana balled her little hand in a fist and….punched herself in the face. The little violet eyed girl shrieked in pain!

"Great job, Aya!"

"Its not my fault that Kana is slow!" Aya shouted.

"Don't say that! Its mean! And she's not slow, she's just curious!"

"Most people don't want to know what a punch feels like firsthand!" Ken pointed out.

"Most people aren't as hands on, that's all!" Yohji defended.

Aya paused when he saw Reina set her little head on Kana's shoulder. Kana stopped crying immediately, and started making her usual gurgling sounds.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews. and thank you for the tip, I'll try to mention the girls by eye colour and things like that so I don't confuse anyone.

I try to think of Kana as Kanot pay attention. I hope that also helps people remember who's who. Kana has Aya's eyes, but she's as laid back as Yohji, and vice versa with Reina.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yohji had to chuckle as he watched Reina and Kana punch Aya's hands. For girls who could barely stand on their shaky legs they were doing a damned good job. Kana wasn't learning as quickly as Reina, but she was still learning.

Yohji had gone the extra mile this time and had looked up how to sew on the internet. He'd spend half the night sewing up two padded dolls that had orange hair and headband.s The dolls were a bit bigger than the girls, so they would be perfect. He'd made the dolls look as much like Schuldig as he could.

He tied each doll to different table legs and called the girls' names. Kana practically ran at him, whereas Reina's green eyes glared as she followed her sister.

"I made you girls some new toys to play with!" he announced, grinning as the girls cocked their heads at the dolls that were made mostly of martial arts padding.

"That's just beautiful," Aya snorted. Aya lightly punched at one of them, and then pointed at Kana.

Kana looked down at her little fist like she was contemplating punching herself again. But once she noticed Reina glaring at her, she punched the doll like she'd seen her mommy do.

Reina started wailing on her doll so hard that she almost fell a few times.

"Die!" Aya shouted and punched the doll again.

"Aya! Don't encourage her to yell that! Its bad enough that she screams it at the doctor every time she sees him!" Yohji griped, shaking his head when Reina started screaming 'Die' over and over as she punched the doll.

"Kana, pay attention!" Yohji said when the little one wandered off obliviously. He caught her little hand and gently led her back over to the doll. If they were training them to fight anyway they might as well recognize their target!

"Dadadadada!" Kana whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Shit!" She screamed suddenly, startling him. She'd learned that screaming profanities got her a lot of attention from mommy and daddy!

"No!" Yohji warned her. Kana pouted, and punched the doll again. She suddenly grabbed it by the hair and pulled as hard as she could, ripping a few yarn hairs out of its head.

"Good girl!" Yohji clapped his hands for her. Kana squealed with delight and clapped her hands in return.

Renia giggled and clapped her own hands to join in. That one never wanted to be left out even if she had no clue what was going on.

"I think that, even though it is a dumb ass idea, that you're right about training them this early. If they beat on the dolls enough they'll learn to beat the hell out of Schuldig if he shows up," Yohji laughed when Kana started wailing on the doll like Reina was doing.

"Not and 'if', it's a 'when'. And they're going to punch him and rip out his hair. What more could we ask for?"

"I saw the little practice swords in your room. Don't you dare give them to the girls, especially Kana! I don't want her to hack her own arm off just to see what it feels like!" Yohji warned. Punching and kicking were fine, but he drew the line at weapons!

"I wasn't going to give them the swords until they can balance properly. And we'll keep a good eye on Kana to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. If we keep a close eye on them it should be fine. Besides, you can't tell me you haven't been planning on getting them watches like yours yet."

"I haven't thought about it one bit! They aren't learning those skills until they're at least five!" He hadn't given it any thought at all! They were too little for those ideas!

"Five years old might be next week, Yohji! We don't know how long it will be before the doctor knows how to reverse the problem. Look at how many things we missed out on because of that bastard! Our girls look like they're already one and a half!" Aya whispered, careful of the girls listening in. Neither one of them knew how much the girls could understand, so they'd agreed to keep it hushed when talking about those things.

"No!" Reina screamed, pointing at Kana, who had started chewing on the dolly. Reina stumbled toward Kana and popped her in the side of the head.

Kana shrieked, her little face turning red as she wailed. Yohji shook his head as Aya scooped her up and rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

Reina immediately started crying, having her mommy pay attention to her competition.

"Behave, Reina!" Yohji said, crouching beside the screaming redhead. Those violet eyes were scrunched up with tears as she cried.

"Now now, none of that. You're the one causing the trouble." Yohji hated seeing her cry, but he wasn't about to reward her for hurting Kana. He picked her up and sat her in the corner.

"Stay there, Reina!" he knew it was stupid to punish her at this age. She wouldn't understand, but he knew he had to nip this in the bud.

"Diiiiiiieeeeeee!" Reina screamed at the top of her lungs and pounded her little fist on the wall.

He was just glad that for once Aya wasn't running to her side. Kana calmed down, resting her little head on Aya's shoulder.

"That's a good girl," Aya whispered, rocking her back and forth.

Yohji had to smile at that. They were the perfect picture of cuteness. It was always a treat to see Aya gently smiling at the girls. A year ago he'd have laughed at the idea of Aya showing this much emotion. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that this was the same redhead that he'd desired for so long.

Aya was even more desirable now that Yohji could see past his shell.

When Reina finally calmed down Yohji pulled her out of the corner and kissed her forehead.

Author's notes: thanks JollyBigSis, ShonenAiSorcerer, and Bibbiesparks for your reviews. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aya felt like his heart was breaking as he watched the little ones run around. They looked like they were two years old and the doctors still hadn't figured out what to do.

This morning he'd noticed that the girls had a few teeth breaking the surface, and they were more talkative.

"Mommy okay?" Reina asked as Aya tied her hair up into pigtails, leaving the side locks hanging down like his own hair.

Her green eyes saw everything. She could read his distress.

"Mommy's just tired," Aya assured, kissing her forehead.

Kana reached out and handed one of her knitted dolls to him to try to comfort him. Aya drew both girls into his arms and kissed the top of their heads, just holding them. Both girls melted into his arms, relaxing against him.

"Aya, are you going to be okay?" Yohji asked as he came into the room. He sat down on the bed with Aya and the girls, smiling sadly. He could see Aya's obvious distress.

"Baby, they'll figure something out," Yohji assured, wrapping his arms around all three of them.

"When? When they're grandmothers?" Aya hissed. Immediately the two girls started crying. It wasn't their usual wailing, it was quiet sobs.

"We're going to figure something out, Aya." Yohji's arms felt so good. Aya could feel his sorrow drowning out as Yohji held him and the girls.

"Everything okay?" Ken asked from the doorway, looking troubled.

"No, but we're trying to deal with it," Aya said honestly, wiping his tears.

"Manx is downstairs. Omi and I forfeited the mission because we knew you two would want to do it. The mission involves a man who kills prostitutes."

Yeah, Aya could enjoy killing someone right now. He didn't want to go dressed up as a whore, but there was no getting around that part of the mission. He and Yohji were going to have to swallow their pride long enough to kill the bastard.

Aya still had clothes left over from the last time they'd had a mission like that. Yohji hadn't gotten to see him like that last time because he'd sneaked out before anyone could see him.

"Thank you, Ken," Aya said as he passed the boy. Kana and Reina had really taken a liking to Ken even over Omi. But then again Ken was really hands on when playing with them. He was trying to teach them how to kick a ball and the girls always squealed with delight over it.

Omi was the one they ran to when they got a scraped knee when Yohji and Aya weren't home.

Aya blushed as he pulled on the leather shorts and thigh high velvet boots. He wondered what Yohji would think when he saw him. He didn't grab a shirt, instead he grabbed a white faux fur coat that went to his knees.

He quickly put on a touch of wine coloured eyeshadow, slashing it out at the sides, and then some clear shiny lip gloss to make his lips look wet.

He didn't want to look in the mirror, didn't want to see a whore looking back at him! He sure as hell hoped Ken kept the girls in their room until he and Yohji were gone.

On his way out Aya took one of the folders from Manx, who looked him up and down appreciatively.

Omi choked on the smoothie he was drinking.

"Not a word!" Aya warned him. Omi quickly looked away, blushing bright red.

Aya blushed when he heard a whistle as Yohji came down the stairs dressed in low rise leather pants and a mesh shirt. The only makeup he wore was a bit of black eyeliner. Still, it managed to get the point across.

"You look good enough to eat, Aya," Yohji came toward him and pulled him close for a kiss that seared him to the bone.

"I could just drag you upstairs like a caveman and screw you through the floor," Yohji purred into his ear.

"A closet romantic, are you?" Aya snorted.

They took Yohji's car so that they wouldn't have to split up. But while Yohji drove one of his hands slipped off the steering wheel when Aya wasn't paying attention, and moved between his legs, rubbing against him. Aya was hard instantly, letting his head drop back against the seat while Yohji slipped his hand into his tight fitting shorts and palmed him, stroking.

"Yohji!" Aya was trying to reprimand him, but it was hard when he was panting for his breath.

Aya came as Yohji tightened his grip. His face was flushed when they stepped out of the car and made their way into the alley that the other prostitutes waited.

The target was already there scoping out the whores. Aya knew exactly what to do to get his attention. He kissed Yohji passionately, growling into his mouth.

Taking his lead Yohji pulled him in flush against him.

"Well now, that's something you don't see out here every day," the man said with a slimy smile.

Aya winked at him, playing the part even when his body screamed at him to run. He let the man lay a hand on his hip, caressing over to his ass.

He wanted to drive his sword down the man's throat for groping him.

"How much for the both of you?" the man asked, still touching him.

"three hundred," Yohji said with a confident smile.

"Don't you think that's a little steep?" The man asked, his eyes darkening with lust as he looked them both over again.

"Not for the two of us it isn't. I'll bet you want to fuck him, he's really tight!" Aya had to force himself not to blush as the man pressed up against him, rubbing against him from behind.

"Is that so? I would love to fuck that ass, while watching you fuck his mouth. I want to see him scream while he gets taken both ways!"

"Hear that, sugar? He wants you to scream!" Aya could've smacked him for calling him sugar! This was so embarrassing!

"Then you've come to the right men," Aya turned and purred in the man's ear.

He and Yohji followed him into the car. They had to wait just long enough to get the man to drive to a desolate area. The man was known for taking his whores out in places like this, screwing them, and then taking them apart piece by piece while they were still alive. It was a drug that he injected them with during sex that paralyzed them.

The second they were out of the car Aya drove his sword through the man's neck in time for Yohji's wires to wrap around the man's torso and squeeze.

It felt so good to let out that frustration.

"Pig!" Yohji hissed, kicking the man's corpse for good measure.

Aya wanted to go home and scrub himself raw to get the feel of the man's body off his skin. He felt disgusting!

"You okay, baby?" Yohji asked, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, just feel filthy. I need a shower," Aya admitted.

"Then a shower we'll have," Aya had to smirk at that. He and Yohji had always made the best use out of the shower!

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You're a troublemaker," Masato tapped his finger lightly on Reina's nose. The little redhead glared at the finger in her face and bit it as hard as she could.

"Little monster! That fucking hurt!" Masato shouted.

"That's what you get for pointing in her face. She doesn't like it any more than you would." Yohji laughed. It was priceless the look on the man's face.

"Fucking?" Kana asked, having decided it was her second favourite, after the word 'No!'

"How are you, Reina?" Knight asked, picking her up and bouncing her on his knee.

Yohji smiled as Reina giggled. Not even the most vicious kid could resist that tactic!

"How's Ran dealing with this?" Yohji knew he meant the girl's rapid aging.

"Not so well. If the doctors don't fix this soon its going to break him." He hated the thought, but he knew it was true. Aya' s eyes looked haunted lately.

He'd left Aya at home with Omi and Ken to give him a breather. Then he'd called up Knight, Masato, and Pawn to come out to the park to play with the girls.

He smiled as he watched Kana run around giggling while Pawn pretended to chase her.

"You high?" Kana giggled.

"That's it! Ken's going to die!" Yohji growled. He'd told the boy not to say things like that in front of the girls.

"Die!" Reina shouted, raising her little fist.

Masato burst out laughing. "Learns early, doesn't she!"

"Learned that from Mommy, didn't you?" Knight snorted.

"He's been teaching her things that he shouldn't. Nothing I seem to say can dissuade him, either!" Yohji was frustrated that Aya had been teaching them to fight, but had finally conceded and helped by making them dolls to practice on. But that didn't mean he had to like it!

"What's he been showing them? Other than how to scream profanities and shout at people to die?" Knight was still chuckling at the last part.

"He's been teaching them how to fight. And this morning I caught him giving Kana a fake sword, and guess what he handed to Reina!"

"No shit! He gave her a real one?" Knight choked at Masato's comment, but then noticed how serious Yohji was.

"A little one, but a very sharp one!"

"So why'd he give Kana a fake one then?" Naru asked as he scooped Kana up.

"because Kana has to try everything on herself first. When he first taught her how to punch she nailed herself in the face!"

"I'll talk to Ran about laying off the swords. You should've come to us sooner, this might've been avoided." Like Yohji needed Knight to point that out to him! He knew they needed help with the girls!

Kana was for the most part growing up normal. Reina was a beast! And it was hard to stop her once she got started!

Every time he put her in the corner she beat the hell out of the wall. Every time he reprimanded her she screamed at him to 'die.' When he tried to explain to her that what she was doing wasn't a good thing, she glared at him and screamed for Aya.

"Let us take the girls for the weekend, without Ran to run to their rescue or teach them things they`re too young to know they might learn a few things." Masato suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah, I could definitely use the help, the question is whether or not I'll be able to get Aya to let them go for the weekend. He doesn't let them out of his sight unless he's sleeping."

"What's the bruise on your cheek from?" Knight asked as though he'd just noticed.

"I called Aya 'sugar' on a mission and he punched me when we got home." He'd forgotten to put anything on it to cover up the angry welt on his face.

Aya had been beyond pissed. He'd been hoping they could have some hot shower sex, but at the last moment Aya had decided that he didn't want to anymore because he'd remembered being called 'sugar'.

"It was a prostitute mission! I had to call him something!" Even now Yohji could remember the angry look that Aya had shot him with his eyes alone before the redhead had put his game face back on.

"Back to Ran teaching them to fight. I'm guessing its Schuldig that Ran's worried about. I can see his reasoning in a strange way, but he is getting out of hand because of his grief. He needs to be reset, I guess is the way to put it. If he does normal things with the girls then he might not go way off the deep end. The last thing you want is for him to do something really stupid," Knight said thoughtfully.

"Like put a sword in a little kid's hand? What worse can he do!"

"He can get her to use it on real people to get the feel of it!" Naru piped up.

"Even Aya's not that crazy! He doesn't want them to be killers, he just wants them to be able to fight to protect themselves."

"Reina, can you count to three?" Yohji asked, changing the subject. He'd taught them both how to count to three. Their minds were evolving as quickly as their bodies, and he wasn't about to let them fall behind where they would need to be if they were that old.

"Free!" Reina shouted with a raised fist.

"Un, two, free!" Kana shouted happily, clapping her little hands.

Yohji shook his head when Reina turned a glare on Kana. She didn't like being one-upped by anyone!

Kana obliviously ran toward them. Yohji caught Reina's fist before it could clobber down onto Kana's head.

"Be nice, Reina!" Yohji warned. He wasn't about to let her get away with that!

"No!" Reina snapped, glaring at him.

"Yes! Now behave yourself of you'll be put in a time out while Kana and I play with our friends!" Reina pouted and looked away from him.

"Where Mom?" Reina pouted.

"He's at home sleeping. We'll see him later. Why don't you go beat up Naru? He looks like he needs it," Yohji snorted, picking her up off Knight's knee and setting her on her feet.

"Hey! That's mean!" Naru shouted, running like hell from the screaming toddler that had his number!

Yohji laughed as he leaned over and kissed Kana on the nose.

"Your sister is crazy," Yohji chuckled.

"Reeeee!" Kana shouted. It was as close to 'Reina' as she could get.

"Kana!" Reina shouted, but still continued to chase Naru.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aya carried Reina in his arms while Yohji carried Kana. They'd tried it the other way before, but Reina had flipped! So Aya always carried Reina. They weren't going to be long, so he left their bag in the vehicle. What had once been a diaper bag was now a gym bag, as the girls were getting bigger. They still had diapers, but if they had any sort of accident they had clothes in there. And as the clothes and diapers had gotten bigger so the bag had progressed to a gym bag. It was too bulky to be carrying around anymore.

Kana didn't seem to mind, she liked Yohji more than anyone anyway. Reina was quiet for once, just staring into his eyes like in a daze as they followed the doctor into one of the offices.

"Have you come up with anything yet?" Aya asked, his voice tight. If the doctor hadn't come up with anything, Aya was going to pull out the sword that he was hiding inside his coat and kill the man. He'd been jerked around enough! If his girls couldn't be cured then he was going to kill the cause of their infliction! He wouldn't let anyone get away with taking his family from him!

"Actually, I have something temporary until I can make something permanent. You'll have to give it to them each day. It will probably work for a few weeks. We have tested it on some cells that we kept from the pregnancy."

"You kept his cells!" Yohji demanded, looking pissed. Right now all Aya cared about was his girls. He didn't give a damn if the doctors planned to use those cells to hurt him later as long as his girls were safe!

"Yohji! Knock it off!" Aya warned, setting Reina down on the table.

"No, not until this bastard tells us what the hell he needed your cells for!" Yohji scooped Reina back up off the table, holding both girls awkwardly.

"Our girls are more important than this, Yohji! Do you want them to keep aging while we ask questions?" Aya grabbed Reina, setting her back on the table.

"If Daddy tries to pick you up, hit him in the face, he'll let go," Aya pet her on the head.

"Kay!" Reina said cheerfully.

"Give her here, Yohji!" Aya warned, reaching for Kana. Yohji lashed out at him, kicking him in the ribs while juggling Kana.

"You're losing it, Aya! They're planning on hurting you! You might not give a shit, but I do!" He wrapped his wires tightly around Aya's body, keeping him still.

"Reina, if you don't want mommy to hurt you'll come here!" Aya was going to kill him!

"No!" Reina shrieked at the top of her lungs, staying put.

"Good girl! Don't let Daddy make you leave here! Mommy will keep you and Kana safe! Daddy doesn't care!" Aya screamed. How could Yohji not give a damn about their kids, for Gods sake!

"I do so fucking care! Aya! How could you think I don't care! But this asshole is going to give everything! He's going to give us what we need and what he's up to! You're just so blinded because you're freaking out! Even the Crashers told me that you're going off the deep end!" Yohji shouted.

Aya struggled as hard as he could. Let him get cut to hell, he didn't care! But he was going to get both of his girls to their cure, temporary as it may be!

"If you both don't stop I'm going to call security and have you removed! If you're removed it will be without this," the doctor held up two needles filled with a yellowish substance.

"How do we know that's a cure and not just piss?" Yohji hissed.

"If we didn't have anything for you I would've told you the same thing I've been telling you for weeks."

"Let me go, Yohji!" Aya glared at him.

"I'm sorry, baby, I wasn't trying to hurt you," Yohji said as he released him.

"You're all cut to hell. You shouldn't have struggled," Yohji tried to touch his cheek, but Aya pulled away.

No way in hell was he going to just let this go! He would play nice long enough to get his girls their cure, and then he was leaving.

"Thank you, now could you please place the other girl onto the table?" The doctor gestured to where Reina was already sitting, looking pissed off at Yohji.

"I'm sorry, Reina," Yohji reached out to pat her on the head, but Reina dodged, glaring at him.

"You hurt Mom!" Reina growled, looking like she was about to murder him. Aya was glad. He didn't want her trusting someone who would so easily hurt the ones that he claimed to care about.

"Don't worry, Reina, if Daddy tries that again he'll die," Reina knew what that word meant. She may not know it from firsthand experience, but she knew that to make someone die meant to stab.

For right now Aya tried not to worry about the fact that she'd aged enough to string three meaningful words together. She'd known each word separately, but Aya hadn't thought she knew what they meant strung together.

"This is going to pinch, girls," the doctor said, starting with Reina. Aya watched the needle go in and…watched the doctor get punched in the face by an angry redheaded child!

Aya tried not to smile as he picked Reina up. He stood in Yohji's way and held Kana's hand while the doctor injected her next. Kana cried, and Reina punched the doctor again, as he was within arm reach.

"I'll give you the kits so that you can do the rest at home."

"Trust Mommy," Aya whispered, hoping she understood as he passed her to Yohji. Aya took the kits and left Yohji to carry both girls.

Once outside Aya had Yohji put the girls in the back while he started up the car and set the medical kit down in Yohji's seat.

The second Yohji was out of the back Aya hit the gas and sped out of there, leaving the blonde behind.

Yohji had put his own agenda above the girls getting well, and had tried to kill him. There was no way in hell he was letting him ever see the girls again!

He was just glad that he was anal about saving money, because he had enough money to keep the girls safe and out of sight until he figured out what to do. He'd never really spent money on anything but necessities and sometimes tea at the café. So he had years worth of money saved.

"Mommy?" Reina was looking at him in the mirror.

"Its okay, girls, I'll keep you safe." Aya could feel the tears straining at his eyes. This wasn't how he'd wanted things to turn out!

He slammed the hell of his palm on the steering wheel with frustration. He couldn't let it get to him. Not in front of the girls!

"Daddy!" Kana shrieked, like she'd just realized he wasn't in the car.

"Stop it, Kana!" Aya pleaded. He didn't know how he was going to do this alone! And would he be able to get Knight to babysit at the hotel he was staying at?

Aya pulled up in front of an average hotel. It was a nice place, he'd been there once before. It wasn't overpriced and the service was good.

He climbed out of the car, and the first thing he did was change his license plates. He'd always wondered if he would be hunted by Weiss if he had to deviate from missions to go after Takatori. So he had measures set up to hide. He didn't want to go with anything blatant, like a new car colour, because, should he ever have to go back to Weiss he didn't want them to see his escape tactics. If he saw them again he'd flip his plates back.

Right now all he cared about was getting his girls inside.

Reina was touching Kana's arm. It was the only place she could reach through the car seats. It was calming the other girl down.

Aya waved down the concierge, and politely asked the man to carry the girls' bag while he picked the girls up out of the car seats. He wished they were still small enough to carry around in those things.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yohji was going to kill Aya when he found him! He was pissed!

"Yohji, what the hell happened between you two?" Ken asked. Omi was waiting at home in case Aya came back.

"I wanted some answers from the doctor, and I tried to keep Aya from giving the girls to the freak because I wanted to know why he was keeping Aya's cells on hand. I admit that I was a bit aggressive, and that I sort of hurt Aya…"

"What do you mean 'sort of hurt'? You either hurt him or you didn't. What did you do?" Ken was watching out his window for any signs of Aya or his car.

"I tied him up when he tried to take Kana from me. He was being unreasonable! And being how crazy he's been acting lately I think I made the right call!" He didn't know what to think of Aya's behaviour lately. The man had put a real sword in Reina's hand, after all! And even the Crashers had agreed that Aya's behaviour was bordering on insanity!

"Right now I thing you're the one who's lost it! You actually attacked Aya in front of the girls? Are you high?" Ken shouted, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I was trying to protect him! Who knows what those doctors have in store for him! Look what happened the last time they caught us off guard! I love the girls, but they should've asked!" He was right, damn it!

Aya hadn't even asked the doctor once what he'd been planning! The Aya that he knew would've demanded answers! Aya was more far gone than he'd thought.

"And he retaliated by taking the girls. I can see that. So your side of the story is that you restrained him for his own good and then he stole the girls. His side of the story is probably that you attacked him and he didn't feel it was safe to stay with us anymore if you're going to be here."

Yohji hadn't thought of it that way. Of course it had to look to Aya like he'd really meant to hurt him. He should've figured as much by the way Aya dodged when he'd tried to touch him. Aya must've thought it hadn't hurt him to restrain him like that!

"I wish you would've called before coming home. Could've saved us a lot of time." Ken stretched his arms up over his head and yawned.

"What do you mean?" He had a feeling that Ken had left something out.

"Omi didn't tell you? Knight stopped by and said you'd wanted to leave the girls at the Crashers' place. He came and collected a bunch of the girls' things. Had we known what was going on we could've put a tracer on his car. We didn't go upstairs with him, but I can guess that he grabbed some of Aya's things, too. It can't be a coincidence that he showed up right after the shit hit the fan."

"I might not know where he is, but I know Naru's cellphone number! I'll bet he'll want to help, if he even knows what's going on." Yohji pulled out his phone and dialled.

"Hello?" Pawn's normally cheerful voice asked, sounding worn out for once.

"Hey, Naru, its Yohji, do you know where Aya is?" The phone went dead. _Little bastard is actually covering for Aya! _He was going to beat the kid until he couldn't remember his own name!

"Okay, I didn't see that coming. But then again, who knows what he's been told. I can guess it is Aya's side of the story, or maybe its Yuushi saying that you're a danger to the girls. Who knows. And Yuushi only knows Aya's side of the story, so he probably thinks he's doing the right thing."

Shit, Ken was right! The only person he had any right to be pissed at was himself right now. He shouldn't have fought against Aya. He should've waited until after the shot and then gone after the doctor for information. He wished it had played out like that, but he'd been upset. The idea of someone hurting Aya like that again had made him panic.

"Yohji. You did the right thing. I was just sort of trying to get you to look at things from the other side of the field. You needed to know what the doctors were up to, and you were right. That doctor is fucked in the head. If it weren't for the girls needing their cure I'm sure the only one who'd be seeing that quack is Omi…"

"Why's Omi seeing him?"

"Guess who wants to be a mommy. I told him to be careful, but what do I know, right?"

"Tell him to wait until they find a cure for the girls. Omi doesn't need to end up how Aya is right now. And I don't want the two of you to end up as fucked up as we both are right now."

"We'll find them. There's only so much hiding they can do. I mean Aya kind of stands out, and so do the girls."

It was true, the three of them should be easy to find. He'd called Manx, just in case. He'd told her what had happened and asked her to keep it low key. He didn't need all of Kritiker knowing what was going on, least of all Persia. He didn't want Aya or the girls to get hurt. He knew that this was a moment of insanity due to the stress of everything that had been lain on their shoulders. He was pissed at Aya, and was going to throttle the man, but he wasn't going to hate him for it. He loved Aya despite his craziness. He wanted his family back. He wanted them whole. The only way to do that was to bring them home so that they could talk.

"Is that his car?" Ken pointed to a black Porsche ahead of them.

"No, wrong license plate, and the scratch Kana put in the back isn't there." Kana had been playing with Yohji's keys and had scratched a visible line down the back when he'd sat her there for a split second. Aya hadn't fixed it because Kana had pointed at it and shouted 'pretty!' He hadn't had the heart to paint over it.

Yohji dialled Pawn's cell phone again.

"Quit calling me! After what you did there's no way in hell…"

"I was trying to protect him!" Yohji shouted, shutting him up.

"What? Knight said you attacked Ran. How is attacking protecting?" Yohji gave Pawn a quick overview of what had happened.

"Ran wouldn't have run without a reason! He's been nice enough to spare your life after what you did! I'm not turning him over to you! I don't know you well enough to know if you're telling the truth. I'm sorry. I actually liked you, Yohji, but I trust Ran."

_Damn it!_ He was ready to kill something!

"What are you going to do when we find him? I won't let either one of you kill the other." Ken said, rolling down his window when Yohji lit another cigarette.

"I'm going to knock some sense into him. I'm not going to let him leave with the girls again. We're going to talk this out like adults!"

It was times like these that Yohji wished his life was simple again. Maybe it would've been better if he'd never touched Aya. There would still be a child at least. Knight would've eventually gotten Aya pregnant. But even so, it wouldn't be Kana and Reina.

He wished he could have it both ways. Couldn't things be simple and have the girls? He could still be a father without all this bullshit! He shook his head. Right now he was angry, and so it was easy to wish he didn't have Aya. But he knew that he wasn't going to let the redhead go even if he had to drag him kicking and screaming.

He was going to calm Aya down, reason with him, and then find the man he loved still there deep inside the crazy man. He had to. He loved Aya and didn't want to let him go.

Aya had always been the person Yohji had thought needed therapy more than himself, so he guessed he shouldn't have been surprised when the man was this extreme. But he supposed it was because he was used to seeing Aya warm when he'd been pregnant, that Aya seemed this extreme. Maybe this was how Aya would always be with the girls. He didn't know. But he sure as hell was going to find out.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aya didn't know what to make of the attention he was getting from the Crashers. It didn't matter what time it was, there was always one of them with him and the girls.

Usually it was Knight, but when Aya needed anything and Knight went to pick it up it was Masato who stayed with him.

In one way it was comforting to have someone helping him, but in another way he wondered what their agenda was.

Currently Knight was the one watching him. Babysitting him, really. He was sure that was it.

He watched Kana and Reina scribble through the colouring books he'd bought them. Kana was hording the pink and blue crayons and Reina was hording the black and red ones.

They weren't fighting over the colours, so his plan to keep them occupied was a success.

"Girls, I have to give you your shots," Aya said, feeling bad when Kana cringed.

"Okay, Kana," Reina tried to comfort her, holding her hand as Aya filled both needles.

"I'm sorry, sweety, but it has to be done," Aya gave Reina hers first. Reina didn't try to punch him like she had the doctor, she just kept trying to comfort Kana as Aya approached her.

"I promise Mommy wouldn't hurt you if he had a choice. I don't want you to get sick, this is going to keep you all better," Kana knew what all better meant. Every time she hurt herself he or Yohji would kiss it all better.

Aya was careful, as gentle as he could be as he gave her the needle. When she started to cry he gathered both girls into his lap and rocked them in his arms.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Ran? Are you sure that you're doing what's good for the girls?" Knight asked.

Aya tensed all over. Knight hadn't questioned his motives before, he had just asked what had happened and left it at that.

He wished he could leave the city, but he still needed the doctor, and also, his sister was here. He couldn't abandon her!

One day he was going to introduce the girls to his sister. He would tell them that she was asleep.

"I have to know that the girls are safe, beyond anything else, Ran. I love you, and I always will, but I think you and Yohji need to talk."

"How dare you say that to me! You weren't there! He tried to keep the girls from their cure! I can't let them see him until I know for sure that they're cured one hundred percent! I need to know that they're safe!" Aya growled. He tried to keep his voice quiet enough that the girls wouldn't hear.

"Ran, I know what you're like, and I've learned what he's like. When it comes down to it you can both be hot-headed, but you especially. When you think you're in the right it means that everyone else is in the wrong. And I know that he can be brash in getting what he wants. As far as I can see you're both in the wrong." Knight shrugged.

Aya wanted to beat the hell out of him. And he would've if he hadn't noticed the girls watching them.

"I don't remember asking you whether or not you thought I was wrong. I asked you to help me. If you don't want to then you can leave at any time," Aya said, tightening his fist on his sword.

"I _am_ trying to help you. This is the man that you chose over me, so he must mean something to you. After all you and I had been through you chose him. You love him, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Knight crossed his arms over his chest, daring him to argue.

Aya knew he loved Yohji. Of course he did! Yohji was the father of his kids, and the one that had stood by his side. That was why he felt so betrayed! Because he'd given Yohji everything of himself, and had been attacked when he'd tried to cure his girls!

Yohji might as well have killed him right then and there, because Aya felt dead inside.

"Tell me, what can he do to prove his love to you? He was a man that was enjoying being a bachelor, a drunk who slept with anything that moved. He stopped drinking and screwing around the second you let him in. He didn't want children, but for you he learned to want them. He loves his children and he loves you. So tell me, what can he do?"

"I don't know that there's anything he can do at this point. He can't take back what he did. Maybe…maybe if he found the girls the cure that they need I might be able to trust him with them." Aya shook his head. He had a headache just thinking about what had happened.

"I didn't ask what he could do to see his girls again, I asked what he could do to prove that he loves you."

"I don't want to talk about this! I can't think! I can't…"

"Try harder!" Knight snapped, smacking him hard across the face. Aya just stared at him, dumbfounded.

Aya lunged to his feet and slammed the hilt of his sword under Knight's chin, sending the man reeling backwards as he drew his sword.

"If you ever try that shit with me again I won't think twice about killing you!" Aya hissed, the point of his sword touching Knight's neck just hard enough to draw a thin like of blood.

"What can he do to prove that he loves you, Ran?" Knight asked again, like he didn't give a damn that he could be killed at any moment.

"There's nothing he can do!" Aya screamed. "He betrayed me! Are you going to betray me, too?" Aya demanded.

"If I was going to betray you I would've done the right thing and told him where you are." Knight gently pushed the sword away from his neck.

"So why haven't you? Everyone else seems to be turning their backs on me! What makes you so different?"

"Because I know that you need my help if you're going to get through this. You need a friend that you can trust. Don't get me wrong, I want to call him, but even more I want you to heal before you confront him. You've been hurting for far too long, and its not just going to go away just because you've tried to run away."

Knight's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. Aya sank against him and let the tears fall.

"Its okay, Ran. You're safe with me. I won't betray you, and I'll make sure that you aren't a danger to the girls by staying by your side. I won't let you be alone, so if you need to have a breakdown I'll be there. It hurts me and it hurts the girls to see you like this. This isn't you."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I just…I feel so…" he couldn't finish that sentence. Couldn't find the right words to describe how hopeless he felt.

"Mommy hurt?" Kana asked, her little arms wrapping around his let. He felt Reina doing the same to his other leg.

"Your Mommy's going to be okay, girls." Aya assured, drawing away from Knight and scooping the girls up into his arms.

Kana kissed his cheek. "All better!" She announced, smiling at him. Reina just rested her little head on his shoulder.

"You've got a good family, Ran, hold tight to it." Knight's smile was warm as he watched the girls comfort their Mommy.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, have you decided what you're going to do when you find him?" Omi asked from the backseat.

"I thought I knew, but I really don't. I want to beat the hell out of him for this, but I know that if I do that I'll never get his trust. I want to do the right thing and take him in my arms and reassure him that I love him. But I don't know how I'll react when I see him," he had tried to think of a way to approach Aya, but it was hard to do when Aya was such a hothead.

"You need to take this time to think about what you really feel. You still love him, right? You do know that he's freaking out because of how terrified he about losing the girls."

What Omi said made sense in a way, if Aya weren't so bull-headed it would work. But who knew how he was going to react when Yohji found him. And Yohji didn't know how he would react himself, he was angry, and he didn't know if that anger would override what he should be doing.

"Why the hell are there so many black Porsches?" Yohji growled as he followed yet another car. He was frustrated, to say the least.

More than anything he wanted to hold his daughters, and to wrap his arms around Aya and try to reassure the crazy bastard that he still loved him.

_Whatever it takes, I'm bringing them home! _That was all he was sure of. He wanted his family back.

Last night he hadn't been able to sleep. He was so used to Aya in his arms at night that he couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. He wondered how Aya had been able to sleep.

His phone ringing drew him out of his thoughts. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Yohji, I wanted you to know that Ran is alright, and the girls are as well. I can't give you the location and I'm sorry for that, but we aren't leaving him alone for a second. When I'm not with him Masato is. We aren't letting him spin out of control." Knight's voice said.

"Thank you for that. Can you at least give me a hint of where to look? He did a damned good job of disappearing," Yohji was relieved and frustrated at the same time.

He needed Aya and the girls! He needed to hold them.

"I am looking at the sunset and its daylight," Knight said, and then hung up.

"What the fuck? I'm not good at riddles!" Yohji shouted, punching the steering wheel.

"Was that Knight?" Ken asked. Yohji nodded, gritting his teeth. He was glad that they were keeping a close eye on Aya, but he wanted to be the one to do it.

"He said he was looking at the sunset and its daylight, whatever the fuck that means!" Yohji wanted to kill something right now!

"There's diners called sunset, and hotels, and stores. We should check anywhere that has the name sunset in it. Its our best bet," Omi said.

He was glad that the other two could think with a straight head right now. He was too upset to be able to think rationally, for the most part.

But knowing that Aya and the girls were safe with the Crashers was helping a bit. By the way Knight sounded the man hadn't decided to take the opportunity to work things in his favour. He underestimated the man. He'd always thought that if he and Aya ever had a spat that Knight would move in for the prize.

When this was all over he was going to have to find a way to thank the Crashers. Maybe another soccer game, he didn't know, but he had to do something. And he also had to do something for Omi and Ken to thank them for joining him on this manhunt.

Yohji shook his head. He was a detective for Godsake! You'd think he'd have found the man that he loved by now! I mean he knew Aya's habits and nature, he should know where the man would go!

_Somewhere clean, somewhere that he could hide two gorgeous children that no one would notice. Somewhere in the Sunset! _Yohji pondered this. Aya wouldn't stay in a motel, too dingy, he wouldn't stay at an Inn, it definitely had to be a hotel, because even Aya wouldn't be able to find a house that quickly.

He had to find a Sunset hotel, or a hotel near a building called Sunset. Omi had set him on the right track.

He knew that he was getting closer to his goal. He quickly pulled into the drive through of Ken's favourite fast food place and gave the workers their orders. He knew what the boys liked, and they couldn't exactly go on without any fuel. If they were going to continue to think clearly they needed to eat. It was bad enough that he hadn't gotten any sleep.

Once they got their food Yohji burned it out of the drive through and continued to look around while eating french fries.

"Is there a hotel called Sunset? I don't remember one," Yohji mused, looking closely at every building they passed.

"Not that I know of, but there's a chain of restaurants called Sunset, and there's a few new age shops called Sunset something or other."

"And how exactly do you know about witchy stores?" Yohji snorted. He caught sight of a restaurant called the Sunset, but he didn't see a hotel nearby. Regardless, he pulled up in the parking lot, driving through while looking at the cars for Aya's Porsche.

When he didn't see anything he got out of the car and looked through the window. No such luck.

"Nothing?" Omi asked with a sigh as Yohji got back in the car and started driving around again.

"Why the hell is he so good at hiding!" Yohji barked with frustration. He was tired of this already! He just wanted this to be over!

"It kinda is part of the job description," Ken pointed out, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Omi.

Yohji slammed on the brakes when he saw a Sunset restaurant located near a hotel. This had to be it!!!!

"A little warning!" Ken griped as he was choked by his seatbelt.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis for your review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aya laughed as he watched the girls run around the table giggling and chasing each other. Right now Kana was chasing Reina, who was squealing as she pounded her little feet on the ground.

"Reeeeeeee!" Kana shouted through her laughs. Aya stood out of the way so that they wouldn't wipe out on him, and just watched the girls have fun. He was glad that they were oblivious to what was going on.

Giggling, Kana caught Reina and the two of them toppled over.

"Kana!" Reina giggled as they had a tickle fight.

"Is this fair to you, Ran? That their father isn't here to enjoy watching his girls grow up? When there's been so much you've both already missed because of their condition," Masato said.

"Do you think I don't wish things were how they used to be? That I had someone to love and trust? I do want him back! But I can't trust him!" Aya screamed, getting up in Masato's face.

"Step back, Red, or this is going to get ugly," Masato stared him in the eye, unblinking.

"Mommy?" Reina asked. Aya took a deep breath and backed off. He didn't want to fight in front of the girls.

"Far as I can see he screwed up and you'd already lost your mind. Put two and two together and you get a shitty existence for your girls."

"Good thing I didn't ask you for your opinion. If you haven't been there then you have no right to speak. Do you have kids? No! Did you ever have someone that you really loved enough that when they betray you it leaves a hole in your chest?"

"I wish I did. Maybe its one of those things where the grass is greener on the other side, but I wish I could have what you two had. Maybe not kids, but that connection!" Masato growled. That startled Aya. Masato wasn't the type to normally want things like that. He was a lot like how Yohji used to be.

"What makes you think that he doesn't want the same thing? Its clear that he loves you, any idiot can see it. And from what I've been told he only restrained you in order to protect you. I'm here because I'm your friend, not because I think what you're doing is the right thing."

"If you don't want to be here then there's the door. I don't need this from you or Knight. I'm having a hard enough time as it is. I don't need you trying to push me over the edge!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do! I'm trying to give you back what you lost!" Masato snapped. "If you weren't such a stubborn ass you would at least call him and talk things out! Or at least give him a chance to explain!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you two have a lot in common. So you know that he can come up with a lie without thinking twice. A lie with one of those smiles that the girls melt to! I'm not a…"

"Don't worry, Ran, I wasn't accusing you of being a woman! If women were like you I'd have turned gay a long time ago!" Masato growled.

"Get out!" Aya hissed, grabbing his sword.

"Can't do that. I couldn't in good conscience leave two children with a psychopath. Sorry, Ran, but you're stuck with me, at least until Yuushi comes back."

As much as Aya liked Masato, it was hell being stuck with him sometimes.

"You should call him," Masato said in a gentler voice, looking sad as he watched him. He knew Masato was trying to be a good friend, even though he was coming off as a dick.

"If I let him near me he's going to kill me and take the girls," Yohji didn't want him anymore, if he did he wouldn't have hurt him. Yohji just wanted the girls, Aya was a nuisance that he'd had to put up with, and Yohji had decided he wasn't worth the trouble. If he let Yohji in the man would kill him.

"Do you really believe that? Ran? Do you think that's what he's trying to do?" Masato came toward him and lay a hand on his arm.

"I didn't realize you were that far gone. I'm sorry, man, I thought you were just being an asshole. But you really believe what you've said, don't you?"

"No!" Kana shrieked, and kicked Masato in the shins.

"Not daddy!" She pointed accusingly at him.

"I wasn't trying to make a move on your mom, sweety," Masato chuckled.

"Bad!" Kana shouted at him, still pointing her little finger.

"Beaten up by a three month old baby, that's a new low for you," Naru giggled as he walked into the room.

"Uncle!" Both girls squealed and ran to Naru.

"Nice to see you two again, oh, and what do I have in my pocket?" Naru reached into his pocket and pulled out some stickers.

The girls giggled as he handed them the stickers, and immediately began to stick little stars all over each other.

"How are you feeling, Ran?" Naru asked, walking over to him.

"He's pretty far gone, way more than we thought," Masato said with a sad shake of his head.

"I'm not far gone! I'm being realistic!" Aya warned, glaring at them both as his hand tightened on his sword.

"He thinks that Yohji wants to kill him so that he'll have the girls to himself."

"Oh, Ran!" Naru shook his head sadly.

"Stop it! All of you! Stop it!" Aya screamed. He'd had enough of being judged, he'd had enough of their accusing eyes and the way they tried to make him think he was losing his mind!

"I think we need to take him in," Knight said from the doorway with a sad shake of his head.

"I thought if we gave him some time that he would come to his senses, but he's getting worse. All of the stress from what's going on is getting to be too much for him."

Aya pointed his sword at them as they started to advance on him.

"If any of you try anything I swear to God I'll cut you down right here!" Aya hissed. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

"You would kill in front of your girls?"

Aya looked back at the two little girls that watched him with wide eyes. Could he kill in front of those innocent eyes?

Aya screamed as he was tackled to the ground and his sword was kicked away from him.

"Its going to be fine, Ran, we'll get you to the best doctors, they can help you!" Knight was pleading as they all fought to hold him down. He stuck a needle in Aya's arm and injected him with a liquid that burned on the way in.

"I'm sorry, Ran, but this is for your own good, and for the safety of your girls."

* * *

Aya's eyes slid open. He twisted his wrists, only to find himself in restraints in a hospital room.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mr. Fujimiya, but I had to do this to you in order to get you back in here. There was no way you would consent on your own to coming in for some experimenting, so I had to give your friends a reason to turn you in without questioning what I'm doing to you. No one is coming to your rescue," Dr. Yuri said with a grin.

"Back to sleep," the doctor said with a snicker and injected him with something he couldn't see.

Aya wanted to scream for help, but found that he had no voice.

Author's notes: thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. 8)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Yohji screamed at Knight. He couldn't believe the Crashers would have Aya committed like that. What was worse was that it had taken him a little over an hour to drive there because he'd been at the outskirts of the city when he'd gotten the call.

Sure, Aya had been acting odd, but putting him in the mental institution was ridiculous!

"We did what we thought was right for the girls. You can take them home now," Naru said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You think I want to just take the girls and run? I'm not going anywhere until I see Aya!" He was about ready to kill them.

"Daddy!" Kana squealed and ran to him, with Reina hot on her heels. He knelt down and scooped them both up. The two of them were talking baby talk a mile a minute, smiling at him.

"I've missed you two like crazy." he kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Mommy!" Reina pointed her little finger down the hall.

"Why don't you two stay with uncle Ken and uncle Omi while I go see your mommy." He didn't want to let them go, but he also didn't want them to see their mom in a place like this. He didn't want them to think of Aya this way.

Yohji didn't give two shits about protocol, he walked down the hall and picked the lock on the door where he could hear Aya screaming.

He closed and locked the door behind him. Aya was thrashing and screaming his head off. Yohji had never seen him like this. If he'd been like this around the girls he could see why the Crashers had locked him up. He looked like a wild animal!

"Aya!" Yohji approached the bed cautiously. Even though Aya was restrained, he was careful.

"Y…Yohji? Where am I?" Aya asked, tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes suddenly went wide, like he was terrified, and he started to scream again.

He had no idea what the hell was going on, but Aya looked like he was being attacked, only he was the only one in the room with him.

"I have to leave! I have to leave! Please!" Aya's eyes were looking everywhere, like he was trying to find him but couldn't see him.

"Aya, what's going on? What happened?" Yohji could feel the tears straining at his eyes as he watched Aya scream and convulse, like he was desperately trying to get away.

Yohji didn't know what to do. He felt helpless! Aya was begging him to take him out of here, but could he, in good conscience, do that, knowing that the man might be a danger to himself?

"Aya, you have to calm down! This isn't you! Tell me what happened?" He grabbed Aya's hand in both of his own. The second skin contact was made Aya's eyelids drooped and he stopped thrashing.

"I'll be fine once I get home! Please, I need to go home!"

"What are you doing in here?" A guard asked, pulling a gun. It was no surprise that a Kritiker mental ward would have armed guards. In their line of work, if someone belonged in here then it was a life or death situation if the person escaped!

"I've come to make sure he's alright, and he sure as hell doesn't look like it!"

"I wouldn't imagine he would look alright. I know its hard to see someone you care about look like that, but he's been screaming his head off for over an hour now, ever since the doctor tried to treat him," the guard was looking at him sympathetically.

"So he wasn't screaming before the doctor saw him?"

"No, he was out cold. The doctor visited him, and stayed in there for quite some time, then your friend started screaming."

Yohji didn't like the sound of that. Aya wasn't a screamer! Not without a reason, anyway. Usually a vendetta. But he'd never seen Aya look even close to this. He was bordering on hysterics, and had only calmed down when he'd touched him.

"Yohji, I don't know what they're trying to do to me here! But you have to get me out!" Aya pleaded. He looked so defeated!

"I'm going to get one of the doctors and find out what the hell's going on. I'll try to get you out of here." He leaned in and kissed Aya lightly on the lips before pulling away.

The second his hands left Aya's the redhead started shrieking again. He was surprised he had a voice left, his throat must've been like sandpaper by now!

Yohji reluctantly followed the guard out of the room.

"The doctor here has personally taken on your friend. He must be someone special if he had a doctor already lined up for him. Wish my sister were that lucky," the guard said with a sad shake of his head.

"Lined up for him? What do you mean, exactly?" Yohji didn't like the sound of that.

"The doctor's had this room ready for him for a day now, waiting for him to show up." Okay, something was definitely up.

"I feel bad for your friend, he is pretty bad off. My sister was like that. Now she doesn't make a sound, just sits there," the guard clapped a hand on his arm. "But she didn't have the look in her eye that he does, she always looked heartbroken, he looks petrified."

Yohji knew enough about guards to know that it wasn't very often that they talked much to people they were kicking out of rooms. The guard was warning, him, not making small talk.

"Thank you," Yohji looked him meaningfully in the eye, letting him know that he got the gist of it.

He had to get Aya out of here, tonight! He couldn't do it right now with so many doctors around, he would have to wait, and he and one of the boys would treat it like a mission. The other boy would have to wait at home with the girls, because right now he sure as hell didn't want to leave them with the Crashers! Who knew what they would try next! They might even call it in if they knew what they were up to!

"I'll keep an eye on your friend as much as I can." The guard whispered, and then, for appearances, shoved him with his gun drawn.

"Sir, I won't ask you again!" He said in a loud warning. _Damned good actor!_

"Sorry, man, I was just worried!" Yohji held his hands up and walked away.

"Is he okay?" Omi asked, his eyes wide at the sound of Aya screaming down the hall.

"Does he sound like he's okay?" Yohji shook his head, pissed off.

"He wasn't screaming like that until after he woke. He was paranoid and getting delusional, that's why we brought him here. it's a good thing we did," Masato said, wincing at the sound of Aya's voice.

"Thanks, guys, you've kept him from being a danger to himself and the girls," Yohji knew he was a good actor, and the way the Crashers nodded told him that they bought it.

Sundown was just four hours away. He just hoped to hell that Aya would be alright in four hours.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'm surprised, I thought you were going to have a heart attack for a little while there. I haven't tested this yet, so I wasn't sure how long you could stay in that state without something giving," Dr. Yuri said with a chuckle.

Aya wanted to rip his eyes out! How dare the man find this funny, even in the slightest.

"I had to read the wavelengths of your fear in order to be able to reset them. Of course I haven't done that yet. I'm going to remove your fear tomorrow. Without any fear you'll be an even greater asset to Kritiker. With fear comes conscience, and we you don't need that."

"Don't you dare!" Aya hissed. His throat was killing him, and he was loopy from the valium that the doctor had given him to calm his body down, but he still understood that the man planned on turning him into a monster.

"You won't remember any of this. I'll make sure you don't even remember your own name, that way you won't mourn what you've lost. You see this?" the doctor pointed to an IV sticking into his arm.

"This is already erasing everything, I've been giving it to you since you were brought here. I was just giving it to you every ten minutes, but now I think its time to keep you on it completely until you're clear. Once I have a blank canvas to work with removing the fear will be no problem. You'll be fine, and you won't be haunted by your past anymore. Your sister will be taken care of for the rest of her life, so you don't need to worry about her." Aya flinched when the doctor ran cool fingers down his cheek. He couldn't even move away, the doctor had locked him into a piece of machinery designed to hold a person's head and neck still, so as to keep the headphones on him. The doctor was all he could hear over the static that was playing. He knew it was one of those subconscious CDs, but what the man wanted him to know he was afraid of.

He didn't want that bastard touching him! It was hard to keep his eyes open.

"You'll remember how to fight, and who your enemy is, but you don't need anything else."

"Don't do this! I don't want to forget my family!" Aya was usually above begging, but he'd do anything if he could hold onto every precious moment he'd had with the girls. He didn't want to forget carrying them, and didn't want to forget Yohji shouting when he'd found out the girls were his!

"I promise you, I won't ever touch your children again other than to give them their cure, if you stop fighting me on this. The harder you fight the harder it will be to reset you."

"How do I know you're not a liar? You've been sneaky about everything else so far!" Aya growled. "It doesn't matter if I consent or not, you're going to go after my kids! Yohji was right about you!"

"Of course he was. But I couldn't let you see that. You were the one that was easy to lure in, because you were depressing over the girls' condition. So I waited and put the time bomb in your system that would make you paranoid, and then I baited Mr. Kudou. It was so easy to pit you two against each other. Like eager little puppets."

"Why did you take so long to read my fear? Why the hell was I left like that…"

"Because after reading your fear I thought it was best to leave you like that until Mr. Kudou had seen you, that way he wouldn't interfere. I mean you stole his children and then went mad. He won't be coming back for you. And the Crashers brought you here in the first place! Who else would come and find you, your sister?" The doctor laughed.

Aya jerked as hard as he could in his bonds, but he was strapped down so well that he couldn't even budge.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you're not careful. Wouldn't want to be all bruised when you're born, would you?" The doctor chided.

"You're special, Ran, can't you see that?"

"It doesn't matter what you say! Yohji will come for me!" Aya growled.

"Even if he does, he won't find you. I've moved you to another Kritiker hospital. I have some connections that made it possible to hide you, people that will claim that you just woke up like this. We'll say that you had a stroke, and woke up like this. I even told the people in the hospital that was the reason I moved you, was because your own anxiety caused a stroke. No one will question it after how you were acting."

Bastard had a point! He wondered what he must've looked like to Yohji. He hadn't heard anyone else over the images that were going on in his head. Images of his sister becoming what he'd become, and then teaching the girls the family trade. He dreamed of himself, how it would be if he'd been the one comatose to wake and have a killer for a sibling. He dreamed of Schuldig finding Aya-Chan. What shamed him the most was that he'd also dreamed of Schuldig coming after him . Schuldig didn't frighten him! But when he'd been out of it the man had scared the shit out of him.

Of course no sword would save you against your own mind. Any insignificant thing can become the most terrifying thing in the world in the mind's eye. Its why there were so many phobias throughout the world. Spiders, airplanes, bugs, germs, hell, he'd even heard of people who shaved themselves completely all over because they were afraid of their own hair.

He'd even dreamed of the spirits of the dead coming after him. He knew that he would never be able to repent for all of the things he'd done. But the worst dream he'd had was that every drop of blood he'd spilled was his sister's. That over and over he'd tried to escape from. He'd heard Yohji near him, felt the blonde's hands on him. It was the only relief he had from the dreams, was knowing that Yohji was what was real, but then the touch had left him and he no longer knew that he hadn't just dreamed those touches.

"You should get your rest, Ran, I'll see you in the morning." The doctor leaned in and kissed him on the forehead before leaving

Aya wanted to vomit. _Bastard had better not think…! _Aya's eyes were drooping shut. It didn't matter how much he wanted to stay awake. He was alone in the room and drugged half out of his mind.

He prayed that Yohji figured it out and came for him. He didn't want to be anymore of a monster than he already was! He wanted to be able to spend time with his girls and not have to wonder if he was going to hurt them.

If the doctor had his way he would never see his girls again, and even if he did, he wouldn't remember them.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yohji motioned for Ken to follow him. Omi was waiting outside in a tree. They'd left the girls with Manx after explaining to her what had happened. She'd looked pissed that something like this could happen without Persia's notice. She'd reported it right away, and had agreed to watch the two redheaded terrors.

Of course the girls always behaved for Manx. But then again it was rare that they had any girl time, being that they lived in a house full of guys. The girls had obliviously squealed with laughter and latched onto Manx.

Yohji slid into the hallway. There was no way getting in through the window of the room that Aya was staying in, as there were bars on the windows.

The guard was waiting for them, shaking his head sadly.

Yohji ran over to him, scared to know what the man looked so upset about! _Aya had better not be dead!_

"Your friend isn't here anymore. I heard the doctor saying he'd had a stroke, but I was watching out of the corner of my eye the entire time. He didn't have no stroke! They moved him just in case you decided to try to rescue him. I heard him say something about wanting to make him look crazy so that you'd give up on him. That none of you would question why he was here if you'd seen what they'd done to him. Something about removing all fear, like making it impossible for him to be afraid or something. I don't know what that shits all about!"

Yohji wanted to punch the wall to vent his frustration, but knew it wouldn't help anything.

The guard caught his arm when he turned to leave.

"I heard them say this address, but I don't know anything about the building or what its used for. Its all I can give you," the guard passed the piece of paper to Yohji.

"Thanks, man. You're a fucking godsend!" Yohji clapped him on the shoulder before bolting back the way he came.

"We just fucking left him in here for them to do shit to! So fucking stupid!" Ken shouted as they left through the window they'd come in.

"We might as well have filled out consent forms!" Yohji agreed. He was pissed at himself. Even more so he was pissed off at that bastard Yuri! He knew that freak had to be the one behind it! And that bastard had even called him in this morning and administered a shot that he claimed was the cure! He'd looked them in the eye! That was beyond ballsy, that was psychotic! Yohji had done a lot of things he wasn't proud of, but never could he even fathom smiling at the family while torturing their loved one.

When he found that fucker he was going to kill him and take Aya back home! They would figure out how to repair whatever damage Yuri had done, even if they had to have Aya screaming at the top of his lungs like he was being attacked for a year! They would figure that out when they got there! For now they needed to find Aya!

Yohji called up Manx as they all climbed into the car. He read the address to Manx.

"Could you access the files on this place to give us a rough idea of what we're dealing with? Give us a blueprint or something? Thanks." He hung up. Now all they had to do was wait for Omi's email.

For now Yohji drove toward their destination. He couldn't get the image of Aya screaming his head off out of his mind! He'd seen Aya like that and had left! You didn't do that to someone you loved!

"Quit beating yourself up, Yohji, you didn't know! None of us did! Far as anyone could see Aya went from pregnant to depressed to crazy! We were watching him slowly change into a shell of himself." Omi said in a sympathetic voice.

"Would you have left Ken in there under the same circumstances?" Yohji demanded, glaring at him in the mirror.

"I don't know, because I haven't had to make that decision before. And you weren't leaving him here, you were waiting to bust him out. Its not like you said it was okay to leave him. You were worried! And you scoped the place out so that we could make a plan to save him!"

"We all left him in there, Yohji, not just you. We're his team and we left him in the hands of a psychopath. That's all there is to it. We didn't mean to, but its what we did. Now we've gotta find him before they can do whatever the hell it is that they're trying to do to him!" Ken shouted.

Yohji was relieved when Omi started typing a mile a minute. It meant that he was working through an encrypted file sent by Manx.

"So, what's Kritiker going to do to us for killing one of theirs?" Omi asked. Yohji knew Omi was just wondering, that the boy really didn't care what it took, they were going to save Aya. He was glad they were on board.

"Who cares! Manx has explained what we know to Persia! So he'll at least have the influence to get them off our backs!" Ken shouted.

"Okay, here it is," Omi said as Yohji parked and he and Ken got out of the car, climbing into the back with Omi to look over the schematics.

"There's entrances here and here, but they're heavily guarded. You should go in through the basement window. The boiler room should lead you up through this passage and go…" Yohji took in every word Omi said, committing it to memory. Aya's life depended on them doing this right! There wouldn't be any second chances!

"I'll wait outside in case they try to transport him while you're inside," Omi said. Yohji nodded. He and Ken climbed back into the front seat and he floored it the rest of the way to the building.

Looking at the huge complex, he was damned glad they'd had the schematics, otherwise they'd end up getting lost!

Yohji and Ken raced toward the window, peeking through it quickly to make sure there were no guards before climbing in.

After a quick listen for guards they ran as quietly as possible up the stairs and into the hallway.

Yohji caught one of the guards at the top of the stairs while Ken went after the other two. After making short work of the guards they raced toward what Manx had marked as Dr. Yuri's ward.

They were this close to killing that bastard and saving Aya!

Yohji's eyes went wide at the sound of Dr. Yuri's voice. He motioned Ken to creep up on the room with him.

"You're perfect! And far faster than I'd imagined!" Dr. Yuri was gushing.

Ken positioned himself at the other side of the door.

"Put this on. We have to keep you hidden for right now. I know you're not worried, but I am, so do it for me, alright?"

Yohji gave Ken his best 'what the fuck' look. Ken nodded. The two of them looked closer.

"Well, I guess that project is a failure. We should leave him here. We have no use for a dead man."

Yohji's eyes widened as he watched Dr. Yuri and the strange man talk. On the table he could see red hair cut like Aya's, but the face was gone.

"Poor man couldn't take it, clawed his own face off trying to get away." The man with the doctor didn't say a word. Yohji couldn't see much of him, just long brown hair.

There was no way in hell that was Aya on the table. This was a show! The bastard knew they were there and was putting on a show so that they'd think the poor guy on the table was Aya!

The body was a few inches shorter than Aya's and the hair was almost perfect, but not quite.

If he'd been too grief stricken to notice then he might've believed it. The real question was where the hell was Aya?

Yohji with a nod at Ken he kicked in the door and lunged inside.

"I'm sorry, boys, but you're too late, your friend…"

"Isn't here! We're not stupid! Where are you keeping him?" Yohji shot his wires forward at the doctor, only to have it cut with a knife by his silent friend who didn't even turn to face them.

"Your friend is dead," the doctor said. His friend was suddenly there, his face hooded as he attacked. But hood or not, there was no mistaking those violet eyes.

"Aya? Stop it, Aya! Its me!" Yohji shouted, struggling against him. It was hard to fight an enemy you couldn't kill!

Ken was on Aya, suddenly, flinging him at the wall. Yohji went after the doctor. He wrapped his wires around the man's neck and tightened, watching the life drain out of him.

He wanted to do more, wanted to pull the body apart piece by piece! But he had to help Ken fight against Aya!

"Aya, what's wrong with you!" Yohji shouted, wrapping one arm around his neck from behind and the other one around his own arm, trapping him in a stranglehold.

Aya flung him forward into Ken and lunged out the window. He hoped to hell Omi got him without killing him!

He and Ken climbed down the fire escape, shouting for Omi as Aya jumped to the ground and ran.

The little blonde caught his words and aimed low.

Aya lunged for Omi, flinging him to the ground and taking off into the parking lot.

It didn't matter. They were too far away, they couldn't see the license plate on the car or get close enough to throw a tracer onto it.

Author's notes: okay, here's another chapter.

thanks JollyBigSis for your review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Aya threw the brown wig in a garbage can as he walked by. He had hidden for the doctor's sake, so now that the man was dead he had no reason to hide.

It was just as well that those men had killed the doctor, he'd planned on doing it himself when the doctor had gotten handsy with him.

He'd only defended the doctor because he'd wanted the pleasure of killing him himself! It didn't matter, though, the doctor was dead and now he wasn't sure what he should be doing. He wasn't even sure that he cared.

The real question was why he hadn't killed those two. Why had he run instead of taking them down? It would've been easy to take them down because they were handling him like they were afraid of hurting him.

It was bothering him the way they were treating him like they knew him. Was this some sort of game? Or did they know him?

He was going to have to figure it out. Of course the easiest way would be to just approach them. But he didn't know where they lived, so that's why he was wandering aimlessly. If he wandered long enough they would find him.

"And where do you think you're going, Kitty?" someone drawled from behind him. Aya turned and looked at the orange haired man.

"Are you with the others?" Aya asked.

"Hmm, now this simply won't do. I am an unforgettable man, after all," the way the man was looking at him was obscene at best.

"Consider yourself forgotten," Aya said and turned to leave. _I could do anything to you, right here, in front of all these people. I could have my friends drag you off the street so that we can have fun with you! I'll bet the four of us can make you scream while we fuck you! _Aya shook his head, which was buzzing with that sly voice.

"You can try," Aya said and turned and walked away. This man wasn't the one he was looking for. If he wasn't going to be helpful then he was going to be left behind.

"That's all I get? No bitchy glares or 'I'll kill you first's' or anything? Come on! You should at least be a little shaky over it! I just said my friends and I want to rape you and you just walked away! Come on!" the man screamed. People were stopping and staring at them.

"I'm not going to let this go! I'll find my way around your head and make it the way it used to be! But first I think I need to have a chat with some kitties about what the fuck is going on!" the man snapped and stormed off.

Aya rolled his eyes and kept walking. A man who talked to cats had just screamed at him that he and his friends wanted to rape him. It was enough to make a smile twitch at his lips at how ludicrous this day was getting.

He woke up with a killer headache, which the doctor had fixed. Then the doctor, who'd been his lover for the past few years(which made his skin crawl, though why he had no idea) had him take a man roughly his size and build and strangle him, dye his hair, cut it, and then rip the man's face apart with his fingernails until he wasn't recognizable. Then they'd gone and made scars on the man to match his own. Then Yuri had been killed and he'd been fighting with two strange men that he couldn't kill. Now he was being…hit on or threatened, he didn't know, by some strange crazy person.

He shook his head. He killed for a living and he couldn't ever remember his life being this insane!

He supposed he'd better go and eat somewhere. He'd been walking around all night and into the better part of the day.

Aya felt around in his pockets and found his wallet. The doctor had given it to him today as a gift, along with the brown wig and new clothes. He wondered what the man had been up to? Something was amiss. I mean normal people didn't get someone to make a corpse to look like them and then give the person new clothes. But then again the doctor had always been strange. It was what had made him…his brain was saying he loved the man, but he wasn't feeling a single thing, not anger or love or even grief. Could you love someone and not grieve over them? And he wondered what it had been that had given him cold feet earlier when the doctor had come on to him. I mean they slept together on a regular basis, so why did it feel creepy when the doctor had made a move on him earlier?

Maybe his empty stomach was making his brain misfire. He hadn't eaten in a day. He'd felt nauseous when he'd woken up, so he hadn't eaten breakfast. And he'd been so busy all day that he hadn't eaten, and now he was wandering hoping that two strange men would see him in a crowd of hundreds.

He shook his head. Maybe he was the one losing his mind. He shrugged at the thought. It didn't matter, really. He'd go back to the labs and find the other doctors, they would give him Kritiker's next orders. But he wasn't going back until he found those people and demanded what game they were playing!

He headed into a diner and sat down at the counter.

"Ran! How are you!" The waitress shouted happily, smiling at him while starting up some green tea without having to ask. She put a large slice of cherry pie in front of him.

"Told you that one day you'd come in and we'd have one of my own specials on the menu!" she chirped.

"Hello, Eri," he said, reading her nametag. Here was one more person claiming to know him, so he was going to play with it.

"Did Yohji catch up with you? He said he was looking for you and was worried. Did you have another fight? He wanted me to call him if I found you, but I won't if you don't want me to."

"Maybe you can help me, Eri. I was attacked by two men yesterday…"

"Oh my God! Ran! Are you okay?" She was looking him over for signs of injury.

"I'm fine. They didn't want to hurt me, even though they were attacking me, so I beat them down and took off."

"Did you call the police? I mean, God! Ran! You could've been killed!"

"I'm fine, now quit yelling, I have a headache," he held up a hand to her. She covered her mouth with embarrassment.

"These two men, one was a tall blonde, with hair to here…"

"Yohji attacked you? Why would he do something like that?"

"And the other one was about medium height with dark brown hair and…"

"Yohji and Ken attacked you? Really? What the hell was wrong with them?" She looked more pissed than he felt.

"You said he was waiting for you to call him. Please do that. I'll wait for them to show up. I have some questions for them."

"Okay, Ran. You wait here."

Aya watched her walk over to the phone and dial, telling the men that he was there waiting for them, and then heard her say something like 'don't be ridiculous! This is Ran you're talking about. He's not dangerous, now quit being stupid and get over here!'

Aya rolled his eyes at the girl's innocence. She claimed to know him and didn't know he was dangerous? She was both a liar and blind.

It didn't matter. He would wait here on the off chance that the person she called was one of his attackers. If it wasn't then he'd just kill them all. It made no difference to him.

Author's note: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Yohji opened the door and just stood there staring at the pissed off psychic. Schuldig shoved him aside and walked in, making himself comfortable on one of the couches.

"Get out!" Yohji barked, ready to beat the shit out of him if he refused.

"What the hell happened to Aya? I tried to get into his head and it was like he was a different person!" Schuldig snarled, glaring at him.

"From what I understand his mind was wiped clean, now get out!" he didn't want to get into this with him!

"Relax, Yohji, I'm actually not here to cause any trouble for once, so sit your ass down! If I wanted to screw with you I could easily do it from a distance!"

"Why do you care what's happened to him, anyway?" Yohji wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Because I like it inside his head! I like seeing him angry, and scared! I like seeing him try to put up a strong front even when he's scared shitless! This new Aya just won't do!"

Yohji just stared at him. He really had no idea what to make of that. He just wanted Aya home! He wanted his family to be whole again!

"Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours! I'm going to get into his head one memory at a time and bring him back! Its your job to make sure he's drugged out of his mind for days on end! If you want him back you're going to work with me!"

"Its probably our best bet, you know," Omi said as he walked into the room. Ken was beside him, looking pissed, but nodding in agreement.

"I promise I will keep the rest of my team away, well, except for Nagi, because we'll need his help to keep Aya still long enough for you to drug him, it's the only way I'll be able to get into his mind long enough to bring him back," Schuldig paused and touched the slight swell on his stomach.

Yohji had forgotten that the bastard had conned Aya into helping him get pregnant.

"Fine. But if you pull any shit I'm going to rip your head off!" Yohji warned.

"So glad to have you on board."

Yohji grabbed the phone that he hadn't even noticed was ringing.

"Hello?" He said, hoping to hell that it was Aya, the old Aya, not the new one. Eri's voice poured out on the other end, telling him that Aya was waiting for them, that he was demanding answers.

"We'll be right there, Eri, just be careful around him…yeah, he is dangerous right now. He took a hit to the head and its making him paranoid. We need to get him to a doctor," Yohji lied. It was the best thing he could come up with spur of the moment.

"He's at Eri's shop drinking tea and waiting for us." Yohji said while grabbing his coat and throwing it on. He didn't care if Eri saw him in his mission coat, it wasn't like she knew what it meant. She would just think that it was a coat, not a part of his other life.

Ken did the same, jogging out to the car with Schuldig hot on their trail. The man climbed into his own car, where Nagi was waiting, playing computer games on his laptop.

He hoped they'd made the right decision in letting Schuldig in. Omi was going to stay home with the girls, keeping them safe from the other two Schwarz members.

"I guess we're getting pretty desperate," Yohji snorted as he drove to the little café that Aya haunted.

He was driving so fast he was surprised he hadn't been pulled over.

He slammed into the small parking lot and lunged out of the car with Ken running alongside him.

He practically stumbled through the front doors in his desperation to get to the man he loved.

"Well, that didn't take long," Eri said with a worried look on her face.

"Aya, are you okay?" he asked stupidly, and mentally smacked himself. Of course Aya wasn't alright!

"Do I look injured? Not that it is any of your business. I would just like to know why you are acting familiar with me." the redhead snapped.

Eri collapsed, unconscious, behind the counter. Yohji turned and saw Schuldig grinning, having worked her over.

"Ah, and the man who talks to cats is a friend of yours. Interesting. You are all insane," Aya said with a shrug, taking another sip of his tea.

Yohji was just glad that Aya's sword was at home. The Crashers had dropped it off. But then again, in Weiss even a fork could be a deadly weapon if used right.

"Because you're one of us, Aya. You've been a part of our team for years now. Dr. Yuri fucked with your brain to give you false memories and take away your personality! He wanted a pet! We just want our friend back!" Yohji blurted out.

"I brought proof!" Ken shouted, shoving a picture into Aya's hands. Yohji mentally smacked himself for not having thought of that.

"Anyone with photoshop could have made this. It is not proof of anything. What I want to know the most is why you both hesitated. You could've killed me, but you didn't!" Aya snapped.

"We don't want to kill you. We're your friends. You don't have to be afraid that…"

"I think you misjudged me. I'm not afraid of any of you. I was bored and curious. Get over yourselves," Aya said, taking another sip of his tea.

"If you don't have any real answers for me then I suppose I should kill you. " Aya stood up and pulled a hunting knife out of a sheath he'd had hidden under his coat.

Aya suddenly froze, looking like he was trying to move but just couldn't. Even so, he didn't look afraid or flustered. He just looked curious as to what they were going to do next.

"Well, here's dose number one, its up to you to keep him dosed after this," Schuldig said, walking over and jamming a needle into the side of Aya's neck.

"I'm sorry, baby. But I want my Aya back. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose. I just want to reverse what was done to you." Yohji said sadly, catching Aya as the redhead collapsed.

He swung Aya up into his arms and carried him to the car.

"Gee, thanks Schuldig for getting me my boyfriend. Thanks Schuldig for bringing the drugs along. Thanks Nagi for holding him still," Schuldig griped at their lack of gratefulness.

"Thanks for being useful," Yohji said. It was the least he could do for having those two psychics help him get Aya home.

Ken just snorted as he climbed into the drivers' seat, knowing that Yohji would want to hold Aya in his arms in the backseat on the way home.

"I've got you, baby. No one can hurt you while I've got you," Yohji assured, smoothing the hair out of Aya's face while the redhead continued to sleep.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and Ranma for your reviews.

I know we haven't put Knight in the story for a few chapters, but that's because he's kind of oblivious as to what's going on. All he knows is that the one he's loved is insane. Its actually only been a day since Aya escaped, so Knight hasn't even been given the chance to visit him again to know that somethings wrong. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aya's eyes slid open. He tried to get up only to find his wrists bound to the headboard of a large bed.

Something was playing in his mind over and over. An image of the crazy man that talked to cats. They were fighting. He had a sword and was doing everything in his power to kill the man who pulled a gun on him.

It made sense that the man was the enemy, with the way he'd been acting. It didn't matter, they'd let him go eventually. Besides, his world was spinning and his body was sluggish.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" Yohji asked, kissing his forehead.

"Release me. This is plain stupidity on your part. You say you want me to trust you and yet you keep me tied down. It is a contradiction." Aya said.

Two redheaded girls climbed up onto the bed, giggling as they kissed his face.

"Mommy!" The one with pigtails squealed.

"I think you have me mistaken, little one. Not only am I male, but I have never seen either one of you." Regardless of what he said, both little girls looked familiar.

"These are our children, Aya. The doctor that kept you made you pregnant and we've been raising these girls together," okay, that was strange. Was it even possible?

"Knight is downstairs waiting to see you. I told him to wait until I've spoken to you."

"Just curious, what is the reason you have me tied down? Other than my trying to kill you, there seems to be a reason behind your actions," Aya said as he watched Yohji gather up the two excitable redheads. So what if Yohji managed to adopt two redheaded children that looked similar to him. He wasn't stupid enough to think that they were his.

He watched Yohji hand the girls over to Ken, who promised the girls ice cream when they got downstairs.

"So, what memory did he give you?" Yohji asked, sitting on the side of the bed, reaching down and stroking his hair.

"I remember fighting him. He had a gun and I had a sword. Its insignificant and only proves that you are an enemy of mine," Aya droned. He was getting tired of this game already. He was bored.

"I should've guessed he'd give you memories of himself first," Yohji snorted.

"Stop touching me, its irritating," Aya growled. In one way it reminded him of how the doctor had handled him, like he was property and not a person. In another way it was soothing. He didn't know why, but he truly wasn't bothered by the touching, he just didn't want the man to get too familiar with him.

"Its funny, really. I always thought I'd never see you with your eyes all pupil again ever since the pregnancy. You were so cute last time," Yohji said with a small smile.

"Hello there, Kitty. Starting to remember me?" Schuldig snickered, walking into the room.

"A little bit. But I don't remember you having that much weight around the waist. It might not be much of a change, but you're definitely letting yourself go," Aya pointed out, purposely baiting him.

He watched Yohji fill the needle with the tranquillizers. It was fine. Eventually they would let their guard down and when that happened he was going to kill them all.

He supposed he should start thinking about where he was going to live once he'd killed these idiots. Maybe in a hotel for the first month while looking for an apartment.

"You have some nerve thinking so casually while I'm standing right here!" Schuldig snapped.

"A word of advice. Cut down one the sweets," Aya said. He was getting bored with this man already.

"Shut up! I'm not getting fat, you bastard! I'm pregnant!" Schuldig shouted.

"You're crazier than I thought. Why don't you run along and talk to your cats again." Aya snorted.

Schuldig glared at him and Aya felt a tug at his mind. Images of himself with a swollen stomach sitting in a nursery that had a train riding the tracks all around the room. He could actually feel Yohji's arms around him, feel the kiss on his lips.

Ken and Omi were smiling from across the room, pleased with their creation.

"Stop it!" Aya snarled. He was tired of being screwed with! He'd had enough. If he could just get his wrists free he could choke the life out of them!

"Ran, how are you feeling?" A blonde haired man asked from the doorway, shoving Schuldig out of the way.

"I'd feel a lot better if I wasn't tied up. Would you care to help me out?" Aya asked with a snort.

"I would if you were yourself, but even I can see that the Ran I knew is not behind those eyes. I feel responsible for what happened to you. But that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to set you free until you are the Ran that I remember. My name is Yuushi, I was a very good friend of yours,"

"I guess I'm going to be here for a long time then. That being said, I have to take a piss. Care to join me?"

"Can you take care of his mind while we take him into the bathroom?" Yohji asked. Schuldig nodded.

Aya wondered, if Schuldig was an enemy of his, why the man wasn't just trying to kill him.

He could feel his brain start to fog again as Yohji started untying the bonds on his wrists.

"Come on, baby. Lets get you to the bathroom." He heard Yohji say in his ear. He tried to raise his arm to hit the man as he felt his arms wrap around him to help him walk. He couldn't do it. He couldn't even balance on his own legs.

He didn't really have to go badly, he had more been hoping to beat the shit out of Yohji the second he untied him.

"While I would love to see you kill your own team, right now I'd much rather try to get your memory back so that you'll remember what I mean to you," Schuldig said with and evil grin.

"Once you remember me we can really play together. But right now I don't like who you are!"

"I don't like you much either. So it seems we are even," Aya said, dismissing him. He liked the reaction that it caused in the other man.

"I don't care what shit he plans on pulling right now. I want my lover back! We'll deal with him later!" Yohji growled.

"Take me off the drugs and I'll deal with him right now." Aya offered, but knew what the answer would be.

"We'll be downstairs making breakfast," Omi announced from the hallway. Aya's stomach gurgled. He could use some real food. Eri's pie had been great, but it wasn't filling

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, Ranma, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Yohji sighed as he washed Aya's plate. They'd had to have him handcuffed to the chair while Yohji fed him. Aya had humoured them with a roll of his eyes.

The entire time they were eating Aya was baiting Schuldig, trying to get a rise out of him. It was like dealing with two year olds, only Schuldig was the only one throwing a tantrum. Aya was just enjoying the spectacle he was making.

What was the worst part was that Schuldig was living with them right now, because they couldn't take the chance of Aya escaping. Which also meant that they had to put up with Crawford.

There was no way in hell Yohji was going to be making ice cream runs at two in the morning for Schuldig!

"You're awfully loud." Aya pointed out to Schuldig, who was in the middle of another 'I should scare you!' rant.

"You know, if you would just go for a walk every day you might not be putting on weight. Just a thought." Oh no! Here they went again!

Schuldig was particularly sensitive about his pregnancy, so every time Aya wanted to get a rise out of him he would either call him crazy or call him fat, even thought Schuldig's stomach was just a bump. _Our girls don't even throw tantrums like that! _Yohji thought with a snort as Schuldig started yelling.

"If your friend is not careful he's going to end up dead," Crawford pointed out as he set down a bag of the truffles that Schuldig had begged for like his life depended on it.

They had a ceasefire right now. Crawford was playing along with it out of amusement. Schuldig was determined to have Aya afraid of him. And Weiss needed Schuldig to help them get Aya back. Add on Knight and they had a full house.

He was just glad that Knight had told Pawn and the others to leave them be for now. The last thing he needed was any more guests!

It was bad enough that they were having to cook for everyone! But then that was a small price to pay for unlocking Aya's memories. They'd had to start gradually, as they didn't want to put too much of a shock to Aya's system. Who knew what would happen if they overdid it.

"And you're not getting any of my truffles, you bastard! Everyone else can have some! But not you!" Schuldig was still going on while pointing his finger in Aya's face.

Yohji wondered how much longer he'd have to put up with this for. He wished Schuldig weren't pregnant when they had to go through this, then the man could be his cold calculating self. But then again, who knew what he would do if he was thinking without all the hormones. As it was the pregnancy seemed to be hindering Schuldig's abilities somewhat, exhausting him every time he went through Aya's memories.

The last memory Aya had received was, again, of Schuldig. Yet another fight with Schuldig. Schuldig had promised him that the next one would be something about him instead. And he even promised it would be a good 'something' and not just screwing with them. The telepath knew that it was the only way they'd agree to him going into Aya's head constantly. Help or no help they weren't going to let Schuldig just have his way with Aya's mind. They'd already left him with one psycho, they weren't about to do it again.

"Tell your boyfriend to quit being an ass!" Schuldig screamed at him suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Yohji snorted. "Did you ask him nicely to stop?" Yohji grinned. Schuldig huffed and wandered back to Crawford and leaned into his arms.

"Brad! He's not stopping! I even tried getting into his head, but I'm exhausted and he's being mean!" Schuldig whimpered.

Yohji couldn't help but laugh outright at the ridiculous picture Schuldig made whimpering and clinging to Crawford. How in the hell had a pregnancy reduced Schuldig into…okay, he'd seen some of the same behaviour in Aya, but not nearly this silly. Aya had pouted, and had thrown fits…okay, he could definitely see the similarities. Having his genetics messed up like that had done a number on Aya. He had been more hormonal than any teenage girl Yohji had ever met. And pregnant women had nothing on Aya. So he supposed he shouldn't be that surprised by Schuldig's behaviour. But it sure as hell was funny regardless.

"Abyssinian, you had better leave Schuldig alone or I will kill you," Crawford warned. It was hard to scare someone that had no fear, just like it was hard to piss off someone who had no fear. A lot of emotions branched off of fear, like rage, depression, anxiety, and even happiness. Sometimes you were happy with what you had because you were afraid of things getting bad. Aya didn't have a care in the world because nothing mattered to him.

The only thing that seemed to matter was pissing off Schuldig, which was amusing for the most part.

"Meow," Aya said to Schuldig, a reminder of his being 'the crazy cat person'.

"Fuck you!" Schuldig screamed, looking ready to launch at Aya.

"Fuck me? Sure, as long as you can keep your stomach out of the way," Aya taunted.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Schuldig roared.

Ken snickered from his spot at the table, trying to keep it in. Omi just looked exasperated.

Crawford was holding Schuldig around the waist.

"Funny, those are your truffles on the table, right? Those will go right to your hips." Aya said, putting on a mock 'worried friend' tone.

"You're going to remember me! You're going to remember the hell out of me! And then I'm going to scare you so badly you'll be hiding under the bed!"

"Calm down, Schuldig, you're not doing our baby any favours," Crawford reminded him.

Schuldig huffed, but clammed up.

"He does keep you well, doesn't he. Better do what your boyfriend wants, wouldn't want him to walk out on you, would you?" Aya asked with a tilt of his head.

"Brad, you wouldn't…"

"He's messing with you still, Schuldig. You should know this game very well, you practically invented it," Crawford said with a chuckle.

"You see, even he isn't taking you seriously anymore. Where are you going to go when you're so fat that he'll walk away. As soon as you can't put out he'll be gone,"

"You won't leave me, will you, Brad?" Schuldig pouted.

"Wow, how the mighty have fallen," Yohji snorted.

"Schuldig, why don't you go upstairs and rest," Crawford said with kiss.

"Looks like you've been dismissed," Aya snorted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Crawford snapped at him, surprising them. He'd been very calm so far, and it was very rare to hear him swear.

"You really should rent him out to kids' parties," Aya baited.

"Here we go," Ken snorted. For right now they were enjoying the show, but it was Yohji's job to make sure things didn't go too far. They needed Aya back, and without Schuldig's help that might not ever happen.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, ShonenAiSorcerer, and Ranma for your reviews! :)**  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Aya gasped as more memories flooded through his head. He could see himself killing, see himself running with a team. This team, to be exact.

For some reason the memories seemed desperate, like he had a purpose, a reason for killing. Aya had thought once on why he was killing, but only came up with the uncaring answer 'why not?' It seemed like the thing to do to pass his time, and he was good at it.

But in these memories he could see feel the desperation, the demand, the honour. But he was unable to connect to the feelings in these memories. These memories were false, after all. He wasn't stupid enough to think that someone planting things in his head was to be trusted. Especially not someone as crazy as that orange haired bastard.

He watched himself run alongside Yohji, shouting over an explosion to Ken and Omi, who were answering through a comm.

"Wow, you really like to see yourself," Aya chuckled when he saw Schuldig shoot at him while getting someone out of the building. Aya paused, _who was that?_ He couldn't see the person Schuldig was helping.

He had a feeling that it was important. He wanted to know, damnit!

"You can only see your own memory, not mine. Sorry, Princess, it doesn't work the other way around. I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm through your memories, trying to figure out…"

"Don't you ever shut up? I was enjoying the movie," Aya said with a smirk.

"Its not a fucking movie! Its your life! Now pay attention!" Schuldig snarled.

"I was paying attention, until you interrupted the show with that pathetically played part of yours. You're not a very convincing actor. I think you should've put someone more believable in as the part of the bad guy."

"I can show you a world of hurt!" Schuldig climbed up onto the bed, leaning over him enough that Aya could feel his breath on his face.

Aya snapped his head up into Schuldig's face, sending the man scrambling off the bed with blood dripping from his nose.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Meow!" Aya could see the murder in Schuldig's eyes, but it didn't concern him. If the man killed him that was his own business. It really had nothing to do with him. It was just like when Aya killed. It was a hunt. It really wasn't the target's business to worry about why he was about to die, nor was it Aya's business to care what the person had done wrong. It was a hunt, and the hunt felt good!

"Aya, don't you think you should let up on Schuldig for a while, he is trying to help," Omi said, looking shocked that he would ever have to say that.

Aya huffed when Schuldig left the room. There went his entertainment! He wanted to kill the little blonde haired boy for giving Schuldig an out!

"Don't look at him like that, Aya. Omi is trying to keep the peace in this house. I know Schuldig is the enemy, and normally I'd have no problem with you making the man bleed, but we need his help! He could screw with your head and make you a vegetable! You have to tread carefully!" Ken pleaded.

"No, _you_ need his help. I don't need anyone, unless said person would offer to untie me. Only then do I need anyone."

"Yeah, and then you'll kill everyone, including the one that set you free." Ken growled.

"Glad we both understand that. It was nice having this talk with you. Now send him back in. I want to watch more of the movie. I'm bored." Aya said with a yawn.

"You're willing to go at this again?" Schuldig asked, coming back into the room, having cleaned the blood off his face and checked to make sure nothing was broken.

"I don't have anything better to do. I want to see how long this farce can continue. And you are so amusing I would be a fool not to keep inviting you back in."

"So you say, Kitty, but when you remember everything you won't be so amused about being tied up around me."

"Try me," Aya shrugged as best as he could with the bonds.

"I wish I knew what each memory was ahead of time. If I could just find that life changing moment where you knew what real fear was, then I should be able to unlock you! But I keep ending up with everything else! If I knew what that moment was I would be able to find it right away!" Schuldig griped.

"You look like you're going to pass out," Aya pointed out, Schuldig was pale, more so that usual. Aya wondered if it was because of the constant use of his power. He wasn't stupid enough to think that Schuldig was really pregnant. He was delusional and Crawford just played along with it.

"That was really rude to think while I'm delving into your head! God, I liked you better when you were silent and broody!" Schuldig pouted.

"Were you expecting to be met with truffles to make your mind as fat as your bod…" Aya broke off with a wince. Okay, that push had hurt!

"I didn't do that on purpose, but I wish I had! It shut you up!" Schuldig hissed, pushing further into his mind. Aya felt like there was a metal file in his brain, sawing away at the delicate tissues on entry.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Aya knew how much Schuldig hated being dismissed.

"I said…."

"that you want something to eat? I'm sure Brad will help you out. I mean feeding into your dementia is what he does best after all. For your baby shower I'll buy you a bathroom scale," Aya winced as Schuldig pressed on harder.

Schuldig's dropped like a rock. Aya's mind was sucked back into the present. He looked at Schuldig, who was laying out cold near the bed. There was nothing to worry about. It wasn't like there was a real baby involved, and even if there was, these were his captors, who were trying to brainwash him. He didn't really give two shits if they did die on the spot. I mean yeah, he would starve to death, but that was only if he couldn't get away. And he was sure that, without the telepath getting into his head, that he would be able to escape. I mean handcuffs weren't that hard to get out of. Well, they wouldn't be hard once he didn't have the drug spinning through his system.

He paused when he heard Omi shout for Crawford to take Schuldig to the hospital.

It was kind of funny, really, that in screwing around in his mind, Schuldig had done more damage to himself.

Aya watched them take away his entertainment. It was funny. Pissing off Schuldig had become almost an obsession to him, it was odd to be sitting alone in silence while he was taken away.

"You look disappointed for some reason, you getting a crush on him?" Yohji asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed near him.

"I don't date people who talk to cats," Aya droned.

"Well, that's good to hear, I think. But then again, all pet owners talk to their pets, so that might not be very reasonable…but then again, I love you and I don't own a cat, unless I count the kitten tied to my bed," Yohji snorted, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

Aya didn't know why, but he didn't try to hurt Yohji for it. He easily could've brained Yohji the way he had Schuldig, but he didn't want to.

He watched Yohji sit down on the chair the man had brought in so that he could spend the night with Aya without alarming him.

"The bed is more comfortable," Aya said. Though why he was offering, he had no clue. Why wasn't he pushing the man away?

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, ShonenAiSorcerer, and Bibbiesparks for your reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Yohji had lain awake all night long, his arms wrapped around Aya as best as he could. He'd about had a heart attack when Aya had offered for him to join him in bed.

Aya was still somewhere in there. That was all he could think of all night long, that he was going to get his love back! He'd started giving up hope, but now he knew for sure! Aya was coming back to him!

"Did you sleep well?" Yohji asked, sitting up when he felt Aya wake. He pulled out a needle and injected the next dose of the drug into Aya's arm.

"As well as a person can sleep with his wrists and ankles tied to a bed and a heavy body laying on top of me," Aya said, rotating his wrists in the ties.

"I'm sorry that we have to keep doing this to you. But once you get your memories back I swear I'll untie you." Yohji leaned in and kissed him. Aya kept his lips closed tight when Yohji tried to deepen the kiss.

"Morning breath on both our accounts," Aya said as he turned his head to the side. He didn't feel like tasting it double.

"You are sounding a little more like yourself," Yohji snorted. Aya still looked pretty cold, watching him with disinterest.

"Has there been any change?" Schuldig asked, walking into the room. He looked worse for wear, but not nearly as bad as he'd been looking lately.

"Slight. Are you up to getting in his head again?" Yohji asked, unsure if he should leave before or after brushing Aya's teeth.

"I'm always up to being in his head. Most nights when he's sleeping I'm inside his head. Well, before his mind was turned inside out! If that doctor wasn't already dead I'd kill him for taking away my favourite place to visit."

"That coat is doing nothing for your complexion," Aya said, pretending that he didn't notice that Schuldig was pale from being sick. Yohji had to hide his smile.

"I love my coat, and no one asked you!"

"Okay, but I just thought I should let you know, a green coat and a yellow headband? You might as well put a sign on your forehead that says 'bitch'. I mean there's no way a straight man would be caught dead in that, and no one will believe that you'd be on top, not with a pretty boy face like that." Yohji burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. The indignant look on Schuldig's face was priceless!

"I'm being fashionable, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? You and your orange sweater can go to hell!" Schuldig snarled.

"Wow, you've really got to work on your speeches, because that one made you sound a little bit stupid. If you're not careful your mind is going to go as lazy as the rest of you. Don't worry, I'm sure Yohji can show you a thing or two about how to dress with the lights on." Okay, in one way that was funny as hell, but in another way, Yohji was practically bouncing that Aya thought he dressed nice.

It was strange how the little things affected him right now.

"I do not dress in the dark!" Schuldig cried, pouting.

"So you intended to look like that? That's pretty sad. Why doesn't your boyfriend ever take you out to dinner? Why? Well, I'm guessing that its because you're not only packing on the weight, but you dress like you're going to the gay bar, and not even a reputable one."

"He has a point," Yohji had to say. I mean Schuldig would look good in anything, but his colour scheme was pretty crazy, topped off with the orange hair. He looked like a care bear threw up on him. And yet somehow he was still hot. Even Yohji had to admit that Schuldig was gorgeous, but he was still a dick with no fashion sense!

"I look good! I look better than fucking good! I don't have to dress in leather and have my gut belly showing to look good…"

"You can't afford to have your belly showing if you want to look good," Aya said matter of factly.

There was no way Yohji was going to step in and save Schuldig. The man was the enemy. They might be working together, which meant he had to cook, and put the man up In the room that Omi no longer used since he'd moved in with Ken. They'd had to keep from killing him, which was difficult. And they'd had to let him near Aya while the man was bound and drugged, completely helpless. He felt like they were leaving him with the doctor all over again. But right now they needed him.

"So torn, Yohji. Should you leave me alone with the man you love, knowing what I could do to him?"

"I think he's more worried you'll rub off on me, but don't worry, Yohji, he doesn't have much to rub," Aya winked at him.

"So now my stomach is big and my dick is small and I dress like I'm going to a gay bar? That all you got?" Schuldig yelled.

"He pegged himself pretty good, didn't he?" Ken snorted as he walked by. Yohji barked out a laugh. He hadn't even known Ken was there, and he knew Ken hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, just Schuldig's yelled proclamation.

"You're all evil! And you say that I'm a bad person? At least I don't torture a pregnant man!" Schuldig hissed.

"Meow," Aya said. It was his answer whenever he thought Schuldig was acting crazy.

"Fuck you both!"

"Not until you get the coat and bandana off," Aya said with a suggestive smile. Yohji wanted to jump him when he smiled like that. He wanted to press Aya beneath him and…

"You're easy," Schuldig snorted, looking at Yohji.

"Never claimed not to be," Yohji knew he was easy. I mean he'd gone to bars almost every night to pick up dates that he fucked and left. Ever since he and Aya got together the sex had been crazy, way better than he ever remembered it being with anyone, even Asuka. And he hadn't slept with anyone but Aya since they'd been together.

"How touching, you two are so cute," Schuldig was trying to find an angle to work with, trying to mock them, using Yohji as the easier bait of the two. What he didn't get was that while he was still a laughing stock.

"Hell yeah we are. Now just imagine what we're like in bed."

"I don't have to imagine. I've seen you. I have to admit I like what I saw. Very nice show." If Schuldig thought that would bother either one of them then he was really really mistaken. I mean normally that would have Aya on edge, but this Aya was different, and without fear he didn't have any humility.

"Hey, Princess, weren't you supposed to be doing something inside my head? I really miss your B movie acting."

"Its not acting! It really happened just like that! I'm not giving you memories, I'm opening up old ones!" Schuldig screamed.

"For your sake I really hope not, because those were some pretty sad lines. And the costuming…well, that part I can believe, as its standing right before me!"

Yohji caught Schuldig around the waist when the man went to launch at Aya. He shoved Schuldig back.

"No violence, remember? That was the conditions of you staying in our home." Yohji didn't want to beat the shit out of Schuldig when the man was pregnant, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. If he thought for one second that Schuldig was trying to hurt Aya instead of help he would kill him. He wouldn't put up with anyone in Schwarz making Aya worse than he already was.

"Okay, fine. Now let go of me you bastard!" Schuldig shoved him off.

Yohji walked over to the bed and sat down, linking his fingers with Aya's. The redhead returned the hold, looking up into his eyes before wincing as Schuldig ripped his mind open again.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Aya gasped as Yohji's weight crushed down against his body. Yohji entered him slowly, kissing him deeply. Aya growled into his mouth, turning the kiss desperate as Yohji started to move slowly inside of him. Drawing back only to surge forward. Aya mewled into his mouth, clinging to him and undulating in his arms.

Yohji pulled back to look him in the eye, their proximity close as they stared into each other's eyes. Aya raised his head and brushed his lips against Yohji's.

"So good, Aya," Yohji whispered against his lips, snaking a hand in between them to grasp his member and stroke it in time with his thrusts. Aya gasped as he came. Yohji's mouth crashed back down against his as the blonde's seed filled him.

"Wanna go again?" Yohji asked, nibbling at the side of his neck.

"Give me a second," Aya said, trying to catch his breath. It was hard with Yohji laying on top of him, but he wasn't about to complain.

Aya's eyes widened as he was sucked back into reality.

"Was it good for you?" Schuldig snorted.

"I liked that movie. Put it on again," Aya smirked. He had more than liked it. He'd felt it. He hadn't felt any of the other moments, but this one he had.

"Ah, so he's the key to unlocking you, is he? That lazy womanizer has won dear Aya's heart even after all the good doctor did to you. I must say, though, I am a little glad that your friends killed the doctor. The man had his goons looking for me after he found out that you'd stolen his information for me," Schuldig sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand down Aya's chest.

"You still feel so good. I could relieve some of the pressure," Schuldig's hand skated down to the bulge in his pants.

"Knock yourself out, I really don't care what you do. Just warn me so I can close my eyes. Wouldn't want to think bozo the clown was getting me off." Aya said, waiting for the explosion.

"Well fuck you! I was going to do something nice for you, you prick!" Just the reaction he'd hoped for.

"No, you were going to help yourself. Don't pretend you were doing it for me, because we both know that you just want a piece of the movie." Strange thing was, Aya was starting to believe that this really was a series of memories, but he kept that thought out of his head whenever Schuldig was around. He liked pissing the man off by calling it a movie.

"How many times do I have to tell you, its your life! Not a goddamned silver screen special! I'll bet your mother beat you a lot as a kid! Or if she didn't, maybe she should have!" Schuldig screamed.

Aya felt something shift in his consciousness. Something at the mention of his mother. What was it? He reached for it.

"What are you looking for, Aya? Hmm?" Schuldig asked, looking at him curiously.

"Not sure. I'll know when you find it, though. When you said something about my mother I felt something. Something different, like there was something I should be remembering. Something important."

"Thanks for that, brainiac. Anything else you can give me? Other than 'I'll know when you find it'?" Schuldig laughed.

"I told you it was when you said something about my mother beating me. Look for it," Aya growled. Did he have to spoon feed Schuldig everything?

"Now now, don't get testy. We'll look for that special thing. But we'll do it after I go and eat something. I'll let you sit there for a while and wish you knew what it was," Schuldig grinned.

"Suit yourself. Its not like I'm going anywhere," Aya said with a yawn. He was sleepy.

"You're supposed to get pissed! You're supposed to scream at me to find it now!" Schuldig ranted at his failed revenge, scratching his hands through his hair.

"Careful, if you do that too much your wig will fall off," Aya said, stretching his body the few inches that it could from its tied down position.

"I don't wear a wig! That's it, you bastard! I'm going in your head and I'm turning you inside out until the real Aya comes back! You can go to hell, you fucker!"

"And she's resorted to swearing again, what a limited vocabulary," Aya had to force himself not to smile this time.

"Wha…I'm not a woman! Look!" Aya watched Schuldig open his pants and reveal himself. Not a bad size, but Aya kept that thought out of his head. He didn't want Schuldig reading it.

"Not much to see there," Aya droned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yohji snarled from the doorway.

"Apparently he's showing me his penis, want to compare notes?" Aya asked, a touch of a smile twitching his lips.

"He basically called me a stupid woman, so I had to show him! You would've done the same!" Schuldig growled.

"Have you two been making any progress?" Yohji asked.

"I got him to take his dick out with only a sentence, does that count?" Aya asked.

"He's being difficult again, I'm guessing?" Yohji asked with a snort.

"When isn't he being difficult? He's been an ass since we brought him here," Schuldig pointed out.

"Regardless, he seemed to feel something. And not just about the juicy scene I gave him, which he's still feeling, but he reacted when I said something about his mother beating him."

"Did you look into it?" Yohji asked, sitting down on the bed beside Aya. He clasped their hands together. Aya squeezed gently.

"I was about to when he started on me again!"

"Can you give us a minute, Schuldig?" Yohji asked, surprising Aya. Aya had thought Yohji just wanted this other Aya back. So why did Yohji want a moment alone with him?

"How are you feeling, baby?" Yohji asked, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Like I don't want just a peck on the lips," Aya said with a snort. Yohji smiled and then claimed his lips in a kiss that seared him right to his core and left him panting.

"I don't want to take advantage of you, Aya. Tell me I'm not…"

"You're not taking advantage, you idiot. Now untie my feet so that we can do this!" Aya growled.

"You have no idea how badly I want to. And hearing you say that has made me hard as a rock and ready to pounce, which is why I think I need Schuldig back in here. I know I won't take advantage if that bastard is watching." Yohji said, but then delved in for another searing kiss. Aya hoped the man would forget his words and just take him. Hell, he had a feeling that at one point that Yohji would've jumped anything that moved given the chance.

But now Yohji was struggling, staring into his eyes as he drew back. Yohji's thumb traced over his bottom lip.

Aya wanted to make a smart remark about Yohji's lack of self control, but he secretly hoped that Yohji would continue.

"Schuldig," Yohji called as he stood up. _Damn!_

_Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis for your review  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Yohji hadn't known what to think when he'd walked in to Schuldig standing there with his pants open. He had to admit that the freak looked damned good. And if he hadn't been so busy worrying over Aya he'd have been appreciating the show.

Then he'd had his self control tested when Aya had demanded a better kiss. He'd had to force himself to pull away. He'd wanted nothing more than to take Aya up on his offer and screw him through the mattress, but he didn't trust Schuldig not to watch. Besides, he didn't want Aya to be pissed at him later, or worse, use the freedom of his legs to be able to lash out at them.

He was sure he saw something in Aya's eyes last night. But that didn't mean he trusted this Aya. Just because Aya didn't seem to care that he was tied up didn't mean that he wouldn't run if given the chance.

Yohji had to do his best to look away from Aya, even though he was holding the man's hand. Aya was giving him 'come hither' looks every chance he got. Aya's eyes were smouldering in their intensity as they watched him.

"Hey, asshole, you should be paying attention to me, I'm the one who's going to rip your brain apart again," Schuldig griped. "Are you listening to me? Don't ignore me!" Schuldig was pissed again. It was so easy to get to him. Yohji wasn't sure if it was just because he was pregnant, or if it was because the object of his obsession didn't even remember the 'moments' they'd had. He was betting it was both. And top it off with Aya's constant mocking, Schuldig had been taken out of his element and didn't know what to do about it. The only thing Schuldig could do to get the upper hand was to unlock Aya's memories enough that they would come flooding back on their own. Then Schuldig would probably try to put the fear of God into him for all his taunting.

Yohji looked down at Aya, who winked at him. Okay, so Aya knew he was getting to him and was having fun with him now, too.

"How does it feel?" Schuldig laughed.

"Oh for gods sake! Give him some balloons and rent him out to a birthday party so we can play alone!" Aya exclaimed with a wicked little grin.

Yohji had to laugh at that. Back to taunting Schuldig. The man should've kept his mouth shut and he might've been left alone.

"I'm going in again, even just to shut that asshole up!" Schuldig snarled, and Yohji watched Aya wince, and then his eyes were empty.

Yohji wished he could see what Aya was seeing. Aya's hand tensed in his suddenly. Aya's entire body went rigid, but then relaxed.

"Those kids really are ours," Aya said with a shake of his head.

"How the hell is that possible?"

"That asshole doctor modified you and I both without asking. Then you and I slept together and you were literally pregnant overnight and had morning sickness the next morning, strangely enough." Before Yohji could explain anything else Aya's eyes were dead again.

"What the hell's the matter with you! We were talking…"

"You were wasting time," Schuldig said in a the nonchalant voice he was used to hearing.

"Oh, he has more than just two friends. There's a third one," Aya laughed. "Its like trying to see how many clowns can come out of the car! Every time you think you've met them all there's one more! At least they don't all dress like you. Well, the guy with the eye patch does look like he could've come from the circus, too, but Crawford and that kid look pretty normal." Aya said.

Okay, so now it was back to visions of Schwarz. Schuldig just couldn't get over the fact that Aya didn't really remember him. And what he did remember didn't exactly frighten him.

"I'd thought we were making headway! But looks like I was mistaken again!" Schuldig griped.

"Looks like," Aya agreed. "You're looking pale again. You going to throw up?" Aya asked curiously.

"Probably," Schuldig growled and stormed off.

"Well, that's it for tonight, I think," Yohji smiled. "So, did you see our girls being born?" Yohji asked. He could pretty well guess it was the only thing that would make Aya sure that the girls were his.

"Not exactly, I saw you holding the girls for me because I had some really nasty looking stitches, and then you were screaming because you found out you were the father. So I didn't exactly see them born, but I saw enough." Yohji leaned down and kissed Aya on the lips, smiling.

"I told you I want more than a kiss," Aya purred.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Aya. But I guess it won't be taking advantage if I do_ something_ for you." Yohji nudged Aya's head back a bit and sucked up a mark on his neck as he slid ontop of Aya. God, he wished he could just pull Aya's pants off and fuck him like the redhead wanted, but it wouldn't be right. He wanted to see the old Aya the next time he was buried inside of him, so he was going to hold off until then. But that didn't mean he was going to leave Aya all hot and bothered. I mean he'd noticed that Aya's erection hadn't gone away. Just because the man's mind was distracted by other things didn't mean his body was.

Yohji kissed down Aya's chest, feeling Aya's body tense as he neared his goal. Yohji unzipped Aya's pants slowly, teasing Aya as he played with the zipper the whole way down.

"Take your time down there," Aya teased. Yohji grabbed Aya's hips tightly to keep him still while he drew his length into his mouth. He could feel every time Aya tried to move.

Yohji drove him crazy with his mouth, alternating between licks, nibbles, and strokes. He wasn't taking his time, he was trying to drive his body crazy with all the sensations all at once.

"Goddamn, you're good at that!" Aya groaned. Yohji swallowed as Aya came.

"Can I stay in here with you tonight, Aya? I would like to spend some time with you." Yohji really didn't want to go back to his own room knowing that Aya remembered some of the times that they'd shared, and that Aya was really starting to believe him that these were things that had really happened.

"Go ahead. I don't care," Aya said with a yawn. Not exactly what he'd wanted to hear, but for now he'd take it. When Aya was really his again he'd ask that question and get a simple 'yes' in return, not the 'I don't care' part. Because it reminded him that Aya really didn't care. He wondered how much of Aya's attention toward him was fake. Could the man hide a lie so easily?

I mean he looked into Aya's eyes and he was sure he saw a flicker of warmth there, but was it a lie?

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Aya managed to wriggle his right wrist free of the bonds, but he didn't make a move to escape, not with Schuldig and Yohji in the room.

The two of them were arguing furiously, with Schuldig telling Yohji that they needed to give Aya a day off from the constant mind probing. He was trying to tell Yohji that he could accidentally turn him into a vegetable, and Yohji was snapping at him that he was just being an asshole.

"Aya, what do you say about a day off?" Yohji asked, his eyes worried.

"Don't give him the choice, he doesn't know what's good for him, and even the things that he knows are bad he doesn't give a shit about," Schuldig grouched.

"I couldn't care less if gay bar here decides to brain surf again," Aya chuckled.

"You could end up comatose, you do understand that, right?" Yohji asked, sitting on the bed beside him and stroking the hair out of his eyes.

"And I repeat, I couldn't care less," Aya felt something tug at his mind at the mention of being comatose. What was it?

"Well, that was interesting. I felt something in your mind shift." Schuldig grinned.

"I suppose I can delve in one more time before giving him the rest of the day off." Schuldig clasped his hands together and stretched them, like it was going to take physical exertion to go in.

Aya felt the second that Schuldig pressed for memories. He opened himself, hoping to make it easier to find what he was looking for. He was intrigued about the idea of getting these memories back. Anything had to be better than simply existing, right?

He calmly sat back and let Schuldig work on him. Schuldig's mind was repeating the word 'comatose' in his head, looking for whatever memory it was that had linked up with him using that one word.

Something suddenly pierced his memories. A girl, around sixteen years old, laying in a coma with machines attached to her to monitor her vitals.

"What do we have here?" Schuldig's voice was full of a grin, Aya could feel that easily.

His eyes widened suddenly as he saw himself and this girl running home, only to find their parents dead, strewn out across the floor. He saw the timer, and screamed at the girl…his sister, to run.

The girl did as he told her and ran for the door, but he wasn't quick enough to get out of the blast completely. He was trapped under wooden planks, watching helplessly as she was struck by a car.

"Aya!" He screamed, his heart beating a mile a minute as he watched her hit the ground.

"Got it!" Schuldig was laughing.

Aya panted for his breath, looking around him. He was back in the room with Yohji and Schuldig.

"How do you feel now, smartass!" Schuldig laughed.

"Where is she? What happened to her?" Aya demanded, reaching over and untying his other wrist. Yohji wasn't moving to stop him as he untied his ankles.

"You could've tried to escape at any time!" Yohji was looking at him strangely.

"Of course I could've! What do you take me for!" Aya growled, sliding off the bed. It felt so good to stretch his aching muscles.

"You afraid of me yet?" Schuldig asked, coming toward him.

Aya caught Schuldig's hand when the man reached out to touch him.

"Keep your paws to yourself." Aya hissed. He didn't want Schuldig to touch him! The man was like a plague! He didn't want to be around him for another second!

"Can I see them?" Aya asked, looking at Yohji with pleading eyes.

"Who?"

"Our girls! Who else would I want to see so much that I'd ask!" Aya snapped. Yohji could be so thick sometimes!

"Yeah, they've been asking for you, especially Reina. She gets frustrated with me because I won't teach her how to fight. She wants you because she likes to train with you. I can take Kana out to look at flowers and butterflies, but Reina just gets pissed off sometimes."

Yohji linked their fingers together and led him down the hall. He would never admit how much he liked that small gesture of affection.

"Thank you for standing by me, Yohji," Aya said. He owed Yohji that much at least. He could see different events enfolding behind his eyes, see his life as it was, and how it had turned out.

Right now he wished that asshole doctor were still alive so he could tear him limb from limb for what he had done to him!

But Yohji had done that for him. In one way it was a relief, in another way it pissed him off to be denied his revenge.

It felt like eons since he'd had any real emotions, and now he wondered how he'd lived the past week without them.

What bothered him the most was that he'd looked at his two girls and had seen strangers. He must've hurt them horribly with his ignorance.

The second he got to the bottom of the stairs all he heard was two little voices scream 'Mommy!'

His tiny redheaded girls raced toward him and wrapped their little arms around his legs.

"Play with me Mommy!" Reina cried, looking up at him with expectant eyes.

Aya knelt down and wrapped his arms around the girls, feeling the tears sting at his eyes. How had he gone without these two beautiful creatures for a whole week?

And then there was Yohji. He was sure he'd hurt the man by not recognizing him, and what little recollection he'd had he'd thought was false. He'd been cruel to his lover.

"Glad to have you back, Aya!" Ken shouted. It was strange how they knew him well enough to know that he'd regained his memories without him saying a word.

"Now the fun really begins!" Schuldig laughed. Aya shuddered. He didn't want Schuldig anywhere near him and his family!

"Now that I have you back, I'll be seeing you. Every time you close your eyes you'll…"

"Get out!" Aya snarled, glaring at him.

"Now now, no need to get pissy, I did help you find yourself again after all!"

"Get out or I'm going to kill you or at least kill the child that grows inside you." Aya warned. And he meant it, too.

"Kill mine and I'll kill yours, just keep that in mind," Schuldig warned as he walked to the door.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 12

Yohji smiled as he watched the girls run wild in the park. Finally, he and Aya had some real time to spend with the girls.

They were sitting together on the benches while watching the girls monkey around. Reina and Kana were getting along again now that Aya was back. He hadn't realized how much Aya brought order to the girls until he had disappeared and the girls had started to act like they hated each other.

With Aya back the girls were happily chasing each other down the slide and up the stairs that led to the landing.

"You were missed, Aya. I missed you like crazy when you disappeared from my life. And then…I can't believe I left you with that doctor! I saw you in that condition and I didn't know what to do! And then he turned you into a doll! How can you still love me?" Yohji asked, turning to face Aya.

"You were right to leave me there, Yohji. I mean, being left there was horrible. I've never experienced anything so…I can't even describe it. I prayed that you would come for me, but I didn't think you would. And if it were reversed I would've done the same. To keep our girls safe I would've done the same," Aya assured, leaning in and kissing him.

Yohji was surprised that Aya would kiss him in a public place. And it wasn't even a chaste kiss, it was an intense kiss, one that made his toes curl. And then Aya was in his lap, straddling him and kissing him harder.

He slid his arms around Aya's back and pulled him in even closer, tangling one hand into Aya's hair. If he didn't think they'd get arrested he'd plant Aya down on the bench and take him right there.

Aya drew back just enough to look him in the eye, their lips bare inches apart. The smouldering look in Aya's eyes told him that they were going to get crazy tonight.

"Goddamn, baby, you know how to drive me wild," Yohji purred against his lips, pulling Aya's hips down harder to press his erection against him, letting Aya feel his excitement.

"That's all for you, baby," Yohji whispered, grinning as he slid a hand between them and cupped Aya's erection through his leather pants.

"Mommy!" Reina shouted.

Blushing, Aya scrambled out of Yohji's lap.

"What is it, Reina?" Aya asked. Yohji had to force himself not to laugh as the redhead squirmed in his seat, looking embarrassed.

"Watch me!" Reina called, going down the slide once she knew she had her mom's undivided attention.

Aya clapped his hands for her, making the little girl squeal with delight before chasing Kana around the swings.

"Our children are insane," Yohji chuckled as he watched Reina pounce on Kana. The two of them rolled through the grass giggling as they tackled each other.

"What did you expect when we started having children of Weiss." Okay, Aya had a point, especially because of the temperament of the parents.

"Speaking of children of Weiss, Omi and Ken are where we started out. Omi's been having crazy morning sickness, and Ken's on for craving runs."

"Good, Omi likes sweets, so we'll have some good snacks in the house," Aya said, nudging him.

"Like you with your cream puffs? I swear I thought my ass was going to weigh a thousand pounds from munching on the stuff you wanted," Yohji could well remember all the cream puff runs. Those had been Aya's favourite when he was pregnant, and lo and behold it was also the girls' favourite treat.

"No one told you that you had to eat them. That's your own fault."

"Could you buy cream puffs and not eat any?" He already knew the answer. There was no way in hell Aya could go and buy any sort of pastry or sweet without eating some himself. Hell, Aya was known to get into Omi's usual candy stashes. No one said a word, though, because they didn't want to piss him off. And he was like a bloodhound when it came to food, he knew what was where even if you tried to hide it from him.

Yohji leaned over and bit lightly at the side of Aya's neck. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you tonight?" He whispered in Aya's ear, feeling the redhead shudder with need.

"I think I might have a few guesses." Aya turned to look at him, their lips close enough to feel each other's breath.

Yohji took his chances and leaned in, catching Aya's lips easily in a passionate kiss.

"We shouldn't be doing this in front of the girls," Aya whispered, pulling away.

"This coming from the sexy kitty that was straddling my lap two seconds ago?" Yohji had to smirk at the blush that stole over Aya's face.

"Wanna go home," Kana giggled as she ran to them and hopped up onto Yohji's lap.

"Home time!" Reina agreed, hopping up into Aya's arms.

"Well, I think the jury has spoken." They got up and carried the girls the entire walk home. What Yohji wanted to do was hold Aya's hand in one and Kana's hand in the other, but the girls insisted on being carried.

It was fine. Tonight he was going to make Aya his again! He was going to drive the man crazy with need. As crazy as he'd been feeling the past week.

He needed Aya badly. He needed to hold him, and he needed to be inside of him. He needed that connection. And he was sure Aya felt it, too.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Yohji leaned over and kissed his cheek while walking.

"Mommy and Daddy love!" Kana squealed, followed by Reina giggling.

"That's right, girls, Mommy and Daddy are in love," Yohji smiled and kissed the top of Kana's head.

"B'out time," Reina said, making both Yohji and Aya laugh with surprise.

"You two are too much."

"Ass!" Kana shouted happily.

"You don't say that word, Kana, remember?" Yohji chided. The girl was randomly shouting swear words more and more often. Yohji had been warning Ken over and over to watch his mouth. He was going to kick the boy's ass!

"Gaybar Clown!" Reina shouted with a shake of her little fist.

"That one's your fault, you know," Aya hadn't really watched what he'd said even a little bit when he'd been nearly emotionless.

"Don't worry, sweety, the gaybar clown won't hurt you. Just punch him in the face. Remember what I taught you? Aim for the nose." Aya kissed her forehead.

"Aya! You're supposed to…"

"Let her think everything's going to be okay and the gaybar clown isn't going to try to mess with her? I'm not going to have them hurt because I let them be ignorant. Do you want them to let him take them somewhere because we told them that he was harmless and wouldn't bother them?"

"Aya, that's not the point!" Aya did have a point, and in one way he was right, but in another way, he couldn't train their girls to be killers! And he knew that Reina was already ready to become one.

"This conversation is over," Aya snapped as he carried Reina into the house.

"Over!" Reina shouted in agreement.

"Okay, Daddy?" Kana asked, kissing him on the nose.

"I'm okay, baby girl," Yohji said, giving her a kiss attack on the cheek that made the little girl squeal with joy.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Aya set Reina down on the ground and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you ask your Uncle Ken if he wants to play soccer with you," Aya chuckled as the two girls squealed happily and raced into the living room shouting 'play soccer!' at Ken, who was always more than willing.

"I guess that leaves you and I alone, doesn't it," Yohji's arms snaked around his waist from behind. That warm body pressed against his back while Yohji trailed kisses down the side of his neck.

Aya turned in his arms and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. One of Yohji's hands was tangled in his hair, and the other one moved down his back to grab at his ass and pull him closer.

Aya was kissing him almost violently. He needed Yohji so badly.

"We need to take this upstairs, baby," Yohji whispered as he broke away from the kiss, panting for his breath.

"We can do it right here! I don't want to move away from you. I like how you feel right now," Aya whispered against his lips. He needed Yohji! Didn't the man get it?

"Okay, then lets compromise," Yohji chuckled. Aya yelped with surprise as Yohji lifted him right up off the ground so that he had to wrap his arms and legs around him to hold on.

"This okay, baby?" Yohji asked, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Yeah," Aya kissed him again, unsatisfied with Yohji's teasing kiss. He knew he was making it harder for Yohji to carry him up the stairs by distracting him, but he didn't give a damn. If they fell it would hurt, but he trusted Yohji to be able to keep them upright.

"You're not making this any easier, baby," Yohji whispered, turning his head for a second to catch his breath.

Aya unwound one of his arms from around Yohji's neck and craned his wrist to grab Yohji's chin and turn his face back for another kiss.

"Stop for a second!" Yohji growled, turning his head again to try to get some air.

"Can't keep up?" Aya asked, kissing the side of his neck. He sucked up a mark there.

"A man's gotta breathe, Aya," Yohji panted, nearly choking for breath. _Oops_.

"You're a beast today, Aya," Yohji chuckled, using his foot to close the door behind him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Aya asked with a wicked grin before biting at the side of Yohji's neck.

Aya yelped with surprise as he was dropped, only to land on the soft bed with Yohji's body crashing down onto his, pushing his legs apart.

"This what you want, baby?" Yohji asked, pulling his legs up to grind down against his ass.

"Almost," Aya panted. Yohji was such a damned tease!

"What do you want, Aya?" Yohji asked against his lips.

"I need you!" Aya hissed, pulling Yohji in for another kiss. He reached inbetween them and grabbed at Yohji's zipper, only to have his wrist grabbed and pinned over his head.

"Leave it there!" Yohji growled, grabbing his other wrist and doing the same.

"I'll leave it there when you get rid of your pants! Mine too! We can't do this without…"

"You're so eager, Aya. I like this side of you. You're like a wild animal!" Yohji grinned.

Not caring about Yohji's command to keep his wrists up, Aya grabbed the hem of Yohji's shirt and shoved it up, forcing Yohji to comply-with a roll of his eyes-.

He wanted to feel every inch of Yohji's body. He didn't want any clothes between them! He didn't even want a sliver of air between them.

He leaned up and wrapped his teeth around Yohji's left nipple and tugged hard.

"Fuck! Damn it, Aya!" Yohji growled, shoving him back down.

"Take your pants off!" Aya growled back, reaching both hands this time and grabbing the top of his pants and his zipper.

Yohji let out an exasperated sound and climbed off him long enough to shed his pants.

Aya shimmied out of his own before pulling his shirt up over his head, setting it gently down on the floor. They would clean it up after.

Right now he needed Yohji. It was all he could think about, getting Yohji as deep inside his body as he would go.

"You okay, Aya?" Yohji asked, cupping his cheek.

"I will be once you get back over here! I don't care if you prep me or not, I need you!" Aya all but whimpered with joy as Yohji pressed down against him again, laying between his legs.

Aya opened his mouth for Yohji's fingers, sucking them in and getting them wet. Then Yohji's fingers were replaced with his mouth, pushing his tongue in deep as he slid a finger inside of him. Okay, so the telltale sting of the intrusion made him glad that Yohji had decided to prep him after all. He could only imagine how much it would've hurt if he hadn't.

One finger was quickly replaced with two, pushing in and scissoring.

"One more, baby, breathe." Aya didn't care about breathing right now, as he pulled Yohji in for another vigorous kiss. He kissed him until his lungs burned and he had to pull away to keep from asphyxiating.

"Calm down, Aya," Yohji whispered, catching his jaw and holding him still when he tried to lean up for another kiss.

Aya winced as the third finger made itself known, pushing in deeper than the other two had. Yohji was pushing all three fingers in knuckle deep now.

"You ready?" Yohji asked. Aya nodded, unable to find his voice as he started to catch his breath.

Yohji reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube, spreading it on his hand and stroking himself before nudging up against him.

Aya looked into Yohji's eyes as he was penetrated slowly. He moaned as Yohji started sucking up marks on the side of his neck, pulling harder than he could remember Yohji doing before.

He clawed deep into Yohji's back.

"Remind me to clip your fingernails," Yohji whispered as he trailed his kisses back up to Aya's mouth, claiming it again.

Aya wrapped his legs tight around Yohji's waist as the blonde began to thrust into him. He felt like he'd gone forever without this connection. He needed to belong to Yohji again.

"Harder," Aya pleaded, looking up into Yohji's eyes. The blonde clasped one hand onto his hip, holding it elevated a bit as he started thrusting so hard that Aya screamed with need, clinging desperately to him.

"That's it, baby, just let go." Aya's eyes widened as Yohji started rubbing against his prostate, pushing and pulling against it.

It didn't take him long before he came. He was just glad that Yohji came soon after. He didn't want Yohji to be stuck with him not as responsive as before.

Yohji hovered above him, still inside him, and looking like he was about to fall asleep from exertion, but unable to move.

"I want to stay inside you, Aya. I don't want to…"

"Then stay inside." Aya didn't mind one bit. I mean once they relaxed Yohji would slide out a bit, but he could still stay inside like that.

Yohji collapsed down onto him. Aya wrapped his arms tight around Yohji and let his eyelids droop. He was exhausted.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!

hope you liked the lemon!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Yohji chuckled as he nudged Aya. The redhead mumbled incoherently and curled into him even tighter.

He was surprised that Aya wasn't awake. Normally he was always on the alert, but Ken and Omi had come right in and Aya hadn't moved.

Yohji nodded at Omi, who had the camera ready.

Omi crept up on the bed, moving dangerously close to Aya. He snapped the picture and jumped back just as Aya kicked at him.

Yohji caught Aya tight around the waist when the redhead made to lunge off the bed.

"Aya, he was doing it so that if something like the bastard doctor happens again and one of us doesn't remember, there will be a picture of us like this!"

"He could've taken a picture of us with the girls!" Aya screamed, struggling for everything he was worth.

"Yeah, but this is a lot more fun. We have lots of pictures of us with the girls, I wanted a picture of us in the morning, all rumpled. I always wanted a picture like that," it was hard to keep hold of Aya when he was thrashing. Truth was, the idea of having a picture like that in his wallet made him feel elated. _This is what I get to wake up next to every morning, you suckers! _And Aya was damned cute in the morning.

"Aya, you're naked. If you get up you're going to give everyone an eyeful," Yohji warned, knowing the effect it would have on the man. Aya blushed bright red and stopped struggling, realizing that he was barely covered at all anymore.

"Yeah, that'll make an even better picture," Ken laughed, obviously not knowing what was good for him.

"You two had better go somewhere that he won't find you, because the second you leave the room he's going to get dressed and come after you." It was all Yohji could do to keep Aya from wrenching the blankets away from him so that he could wrap them around himself and go after them. Yohji didn't care if the boys saw him naked, maybe they could make a few observations of what their bodies could look like in a few years, if they were lucky. But the boys had done this with good intentions, so he told Aya it was his idea so the redhead wouldn't completely murder the boys. Of course that probably meant he wasn't getting any tonight, but it was worth it.

Omi and Ken raced out of the room.

Yohji groaned when he heard Knight's voice talking to the girls. He so didn't want to be home when Aya confronted Knight about putting him in the nuthouse.

"Mommy and Daddy are seeping." Kana still couldn't pronounce the L in sleeping, she had a hard time sometimes putting certain consonants together.

"I wanna see Mommy! Wake Mommy!" Reina shouted.

Yohji was pretty sure Ken and Omi had told the girls to stay out of their bedroom, for fear of what they might see. So Reina was trying to get Knight to go in instead. _Devious little demon child! _

"Aya?" Yohji nearly jumped out of his skin when kissed him. He hadn't been expecting _that_! He'd been expecting to get hit the second Aya had the chance, not to find Aya shoving him down onto his back and climbing on top of him.

"You want me?" Aya asked, grinning at him.

"You can't tell?" Yohji asked with a snort. He grabbed Aya's hips and held him still while he pushed up enough to rub against him. He wasn't going to try to enter him without…

"Good!" Aya growled, climbing off him and getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"That was just mean!" But Yohji did have to appreciate Aya's idea of punishment. The man knew what he was doing. But damned if Yohji wasn't going to get him back later. He'd drive Aya wild and then walk away! Inwardly he was laughing at himself, like hell he'd be able to walk away if he had Aya all hot and ready for him.

Hell, even now he still couldn't believe Aya had gotten up after that. He knew Aya was turned on, he'd seen it when the man had stood up, and yet he still walked away.

Even now all he could think about was throwing on a robe and chasing after Aya to grab onto him and drag him back into the bed to show him how much he wanted him!

Especially after the intensity of last night! He wished he could have Aya like that all the time! Clinging to him and begging for more! Granted he had a few extra bruises on his body from it, but he'd wear them as proud as the bite mark on his neck and the claw marks down his back! Especially to show Ken and Omi that rough can be good! He was pretty sure the boys had head them loud and clear last night.

He wondered what they'd told the girls about the noises! Oh, he was going to have to ask for a good laugh!

Yohji supposed he'd better go and follow Aya. He could take care of his little problem before leaving, but he knew he could make Aya blush if he didn't, so he was going to stay hard and make sure that what he wore would show everyone that he was.

He rifled through his dresser until he found a pair of low rise leather pants that buttoned up just above his erection, making it painfully obvious.

Then he tied his hair back so that the bite marks were clear, and, after quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth, he headed out of the bedroom. He could bet Aya had already gone through his daily routine in his own bathroom so that Yohji couldn't follow him. I mean Yohji didn't have the key to Aya's bedroom.

Yohji grinned as he walked up to Aya and 'accidentally' bumped into him, so that the man could feel it, before walking into the room where everyone was talking.

"Oh my God, Yohji, what happened to your neck?" Omi squawked, looking worried.

"Aya got a little excited last night, that's what happened to my neck," Yohji announced with a wicked grin in Aya's direction.

"He bit you?" Ken asked with a snort.

"And it was nice! Then he did this," Yohji turned his back to make sure the boys got full view of the nasty claw marks down his back that made him looked like he was mauled by a wild animal.

"Holy shit! Aya, do you even cut those fingernails?" Ken asked, receiving a thump on the back of the head from Omi, who had noticed Aya blushing to the ears.

"I'm beginning to think the cat names were a good thing, Ran. You never left claw marks like that on me," Knight joined in, smirking at him.

"Why Mommy hurt Daddy?" Reina asked, confused.

"Because he deserved it!" Aya hissed, glaring at Yohji. But Yohji knew that Aya meant the leaving him high and dry this morning.

Considering it for a second, Reina shrugged and walked over to Yohji, biting him on the kneecap.

"Fuck!" Yohji shouted, prying Reina's little jaws out of his flesh. He could feel where it was bleeding already.

"Fuck?" Kana walked over to him. "No say fuck, Daddy!" Kana pouted up at him.

"That's right, sweety, we don't say fuck," Yohji tried to keep his voice as light as possible.

"Reina, we don't bite!" Yohji warned.

"Mommy bites," she pointed at Aya.

"You can only bite adults, Reina, so no biting Kana, okay?" Aya said to Reina who nodded, smiling as she wrapped her little arms around his leg.

"Don't tell her that, Aya!" Yohji warned.

"Oh please, we live in a houseful of assassins, and you guys can't dodge a well placed bite? God help us if we should encounter a five year old on a mission!"

"Shut up, Aya!" Yohji was about ready to kick his ass! Aya was giving Reina way too many ideas, and mentioning missions in front of them was just wrong.

"Ran, you really shouldn't talk about such things in front of the children," Knight added, backing him for once.

"Oh, and what the hell do you know? Until you pop out a child you can't say anything! I don't see a belly, so you sure as shit are not pregnant!"

"Whats pre..pre…net?" Kana asked, looking from one adult to the next with confusion.

"It means a mommy is going to have a baby. Go touch Omi's belly, he's going to have a baby. But you can't bite Omi, girls, because he's a mommy. Daddy's are fair game."

"fair game?" Reina turned those evil eyes on Yohji again. If Reina bit him again he was going to put her in the corner for the rest of her life!

"Baby!" Kana screeched, running at Omi. Reina quickly followed, and both of them stared at Omi expectantly until he grabbed their little hands and set them on his belly.

"You and I are going to have a long talk later, Aya!"

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

Aya finished off the last target before wiping his sword clean on the man's sleeve. He'd been doing that lately, as he needed to replenish his sword cleaning kit.

Aya startled when Yohji grabbed him from behind.

"We need to talk, Aya. We need to talk about the things you've been teaching Reina."

Aya turned in Yohji's arms and kissed him. _This should shut you up! _He unzipped Yohij's coat and slid his hands down his chest.

"Aya, we shouldn't do this here," Yohji gasped when Aya drew back.

Aya smirked and unzipped Yohji's pants, sliding to his knees. He drew him into his mouth, obliterating any conversation Yohji could try to make.

"Goddamn, baby, you're good at that!" Yohji panted. That coming from Yohji was a huge compliment, knowing how skilful the man was himself!

It didn't take Yohji long to come, which was good, because Aya didn't want to be in this place for very long now that the targets were dead. Aya swallowed down every drop, making sure that nothing was left behind for the police to find.

"If you two are going to do that shit, at least turn off your comm.!" Ken's voice rang in Aya's ear.

Aya hadn't turned his off, and neither had Yohji. Omi and Ken had gotten both of them!

Aya knew his face was bright red, especially because Yohji was laughing. He'd been caught up in the moment, well…caught up in shutting Yohji up was more like it.

But it wasn't a total loss, because Yohji was too busy laughing at how 'classic that was' to remember why he'd pulled him aside in the first place. Besides, he loved the way Yohji tasted, he was just embarrassed that they'd been caught.

"I wonder if there are any security cameras still on?" Yohji asked through his snickering as they went down the stairs.

Aya shoved Yohji toward the door, making him walk out and get into the car.

"You really shouldn't have done that in there, Aya, what were you thinking?" Ken asked, making it quite clear that he knew _exactly_ what he'd been doing.

"Shut up!" Aya growled, glaring at him in the mirror as he drove.

"The baby started kicking while I was killing the guard, I almost stopped to enjoy the moment, so I can see how things can get distracting," Omi added, trying to take Aya's side.

"Yeah, but you didn't. And you didn't start…well, you know. And you're the pregnant one, you're supposed to be all weird, Aya's different, he's more level headed than you." Aya didn't even have to say anything to defend himself, because he knew exactly what was coming.

"Did you just call me weird, you bastard! Oh, and I can't think straight now, either?" Omi demanded, smacking Ken.

"Wow, even I could've told you that was a stupid thing to say to a pregnant man. I never once called Aya weird, and I don't have much tact to begin with."

"That's right, you don't, so instead of saying anything you avoided me, what a better approach," Aya pulled up in the driveway, smiling when he heard Reina scream 'Mommy's home!' followed by Kana's 'Daddy! Daddy!'

They went in through the garage doors and down into the basement. Aya quickly ran the hose over his coat and hung it up. He'd started doing it that way when the girls had gotten impatient screaming for them. So the coat got the hose. It wasn't like it was bloody on the inside, so he just hosed off the outside.

Smirking, Aya pointed the hose at Yohji and sprayed him.

"Oh! Got him!" Ken laughed as he went to the shower. He was covered in blood. Aya only had a little bit on his face, the rest of him had been covered in leather.

"You like how I look when I'm wet?" Yohji asked with a grin as he dropped his coat on the floor.

Aya sprayed him again, soaking him from head to toe. Hell yeah he liked how Yohji looked with his wet clothes clinging to his body.

"Baby, you're going to pay for that one," Yohji grabbed him around the waist and tackled him to the floor, knocking the hose out of his hands.

Aya groaned as Yohji pulled him up onto his knees, pressing up against him from behind.

"How about this? Do you want me like this?" Yohji's voice was husky in his ear, showing that Yohji was as needy as he was making him right now.

"Here they go again. Get a room! God, you'd think they were newlyweds or something!" Ken laughed.

"Can I have you like this, baby? Right here?" Yohji asked. Aya ignored Ken and focused on that voice and how badly it made him burn with need.

Aya didn't say a word, couldn't find his voice even if he wanted to. He reached back and slid his arms around Yohji's neck as the blonde kissed down the side of his neck.

Yohji seemed to understand his need enough to make fast work of prepping him, and then push inside. Later he would have to question Yohji about why he always carried lube on him, even on missions. But then again, Yohji would just say something like 'because you never know when you're gonna need it'.

One of Yohji's arms wrapped around his chest, holding him close while he started thrusting fast. Aya was glad he didn't have to tell Yohji to do this fast. The girls weren't going to behave forever while waiting for mommy and daddy to finish playing in the basement. Especially Reina, she would throw a tantrum if they took too long.

Yohji felt so good inside him, pushing and pulling against is prostate to drive him insane. Aya whimpered as Yohji's hand closed around his member, moving in rhythm to his thrusts.

"You almost there, baby?" Yohji asked against his ear.

Aya mumbled a yes, his head falling back against Yohji's shoulder as it built inside him. He came with a cry, feeling Yohji come shortly after.

"Lets get cleaned up before we go and see the two terrors," Yohji chuckled.

Aya pulled off his pants and headed to the bathroom. They didn't have time for a shower, by the commotion Reina was starting to make upstairs, she would be screaming any second now!

So Aya used a washcloth to clean himself up, and then handed another one to Yohji.

Aya didn't wait for Yohji, he quickly dried off and got himself dressed before running up the stairs to where the girls were.

Reina latched onto his leg immediately, looking up at him with those fierce green eyes.

"Missed Mommy!" Reina said with a huge grin.

"Mommy missed his girls, too!" Aya knelt down and wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Where Daddy?" Kana asked.

"He's coming, Kana, he'll be up here in a minute." he kissed her forehead.

"Me too!" Reina cried, grabbing one of Aya's eartails to get his attention. Aya kissed her forehead.

"Now, what do you girls want for dinner?" he hefted them both up into his arms, walking into the kitchen.

"Pizza!" They both screamed. It was their favourite. Aya rolled his eyes at that. Out of all the gourmet meals he made, none of them made them happy the way ordered out pizza made them.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis for your review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Yohji was sore all over. Aya had been attacking him relentlessly all day. Either the man's sex drive was worse than it was when he was pregnant, or he was trying to make him unable to think.

He was betting it was the latter. So when had it started? He had to smirk when Aya winked at him from the other side of the dinner table.

He was surprised he'd been able to get out of bed to come down for dinner, with his abdominal muscles aching so badly that he wondered if he'd pulled something. There was no way he'd be up for another go, especially with how hard Aya'd liked it lately. He didn't remember giving it to Aya that hard before!

And how in the hell was it that Aya was able to walk downstairs without help? He should've been immobilized by now! But there he was eating as proper as usual, looking out of place next to Ken and Omi who ate like they were starving to death.

"Aya, since when are you two newlyweds?" Ken asked, snickering as he finished the last of his steak.

"What are you referring to?" Aya asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Ignore him!" Omi squeaked, trying to shut Ken up.

"You two have been going at it like crazy! Yohji is actually in pain! Look at him!" Ken pointed at Yohji, who hadn't realized he'd been showing it. He'd been trying really hard to mask it.

"Are you in pain, Yohji?" Aya asked with amusement dripping.

"I'm fine!" but he knew that no one believed him. His eyes widened as he felt a foot tracing up his leg. Aya couldn't possibly be making another play for him! They'd literally just come downstairs to eat!

"Hahaha! That was me! I was just fucking with you!" Ken laughed, getting up and running for his life even though he probably knew that Yohji couldn't really chase him.

"So, Omi, what have you guys been telling the girls while we have our alone time?" Yohji asked. He'd wanted to know this for a while.

"well, we tried to say you two were having a tickle fight, but then they wanted to join, so I said you two were wrestling, so Reina wanted to join, and so I told them that you two were cleaning your rooms. The girls both lost interest after that." Omi shrugged.

Yohji was surprised he himself hadn't thought of that, of course the girls would've given up if they thought mommy and daddy were doing chores! Not even Reina liked doing chores even if mommy was doing them too.

"How are you feeling, Omi?" Aya asked, startling Yohji. Aya had been so adamant about not being asked that question that Yohji was surprised he would ask it.

"I'm okay I guess. I've been a bit queasy, but nothing like what some people get. I haven't actually thrown up because of it."

"The baby is growing fast like ours. We're going to have to get some doctors to look into slowing the aging process for you boys, too," it worried Yohji that Omi and Ken might have to go through what he and Aya had gone through. He didn't ever want to see that hell imprinted on another person.

"Yeah, I've already talked to Manx about it, she said she'd find a doctor that could help."

Yohji winced as twin footsteps pounded down the hall and into the room.

"Whatchyou doing?" Kana asked, wiggling her way up onto Yohji's lap. Damn, it hurt even to hold her.

Reina repeated the action with Aya, only she grabbed one of his ear tails and tugged to get his attention.

"Mom! I want chocolate!" Reina said. Yohji knew that Aya wouldn't give her any this late at night, it would make her bounce off the walls, and she was hard to control on a regular basis. _That's right! I wanted to talk to him about the things he says in front of the girls!_

Yohji kissed Kana on the cheek, making the little girl squeal with delight before turning to sit so that she could look at everyone else. She looked at how Reina had Aya's arms around her and grabbed Yohji's arms, pulling them around herself.

She was so damned cute!

"Oh! Its kicking!" Omi giggled.

"Why baby kick Omi?" Reina asked. _Oh no! Aya you had better not say anything that will get that pint sized terror after Omi!_

"The baby is trying to get comfortable, like how you roll around on the bed to get comfortable."

Yohji was glad they'd dodged a bullet there. Aya could be a real dick sometimes, but other times he knew exactly what to say. Yohji had no idea what his answer would've been if the girls had asked him.

"Daddy, I wanna play!" Kana said happily.

"Kana, its way too late to play, you girls need to go to bed," it was two in the morning. The only reason they were just eating now was because of a mission.

"NO BED!" Reina shrieked at him, shaking her little fist in his direction.

"Reina, behave yourself," Aya warned.

"Kay," Reina said, quieting down. How in the hell was it that when Yohji told her to behave she ignored him and got worse, but when Aya said it she treated it like the gospel?

"No bed, Daddy! Wanna play?"

"Kana, I said no. You need to listen to Daddy," Kana wasn't trying to be difficult, she just had a hard time remembering things sometimes. So Yohji wouldn't hold it against her. Reina, on the other hand, did it on purpose. She was an instigator with the adults. He pitied the first boy she would ever date.

"Wanna see baby," Kana said, looking pointedly at Omi's stomach.

"You can't see the baby until its born, sweety, if we don't wait until its born we could hurt the baby, and we wouldn't want to do that." it was the only way he could think of explaining it to her without mentioning death.

"What baby name?" Reina asked as Aya started to bounce her up and down on his knee like she loved.

"We haven't given it a name yet."

Yohji felt himself harden as Aya gave him an intense stare full of lust. How in the hell did Aya get him hard so easily?

He forgot all thoughts of talking to Aya about the girls and could only think of one thing, ignoring the pain and throwing Aya down somewhere.

"You two can't possibly be ready for another go at it!" Omi squeaked.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBIgSis and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Aya laughed as Reina chased Kana around the table playing tag. They were too cute!

"Aya, can we talk?" Yohji asked, kissing him lightly on the lips. Damnit! He was sure he'd made Yohji forget his own name!

Aya nodded, motioning Ken to watch the girls while he followed Yohji into the kitchen.

"What's on your mind?" Aya asked, wrapping his arms around Yohji's neck and nibbling at the side of his neck.

"First of all, I think you're a master at distracting me," Yohji said with a laugh, gently pushing him back to look him in the eye.

"You make it very easy," Aya admitted, grabbing Omi's bag of pastries and taking one out.

"I need to talk to you about the things you're teaching Reina. You're getting carried away." Even though Yohji was scolding him, the man's eyes were still moving up and down his body, like he was doing everything he can to keep his hands to himself.

He had to keep from grinning at the sight of the bulge in Yohji's pants.

"She's fine, Yohji. She's been behaving," well, she was behaving for him, anyway, it wasn't his fault that Yohji couldn't reign her in.

"You told her its okay to bite people!" Yohji growled at him.

"You deserved it that time." and Yohji had! The man had to know that Aya wasn't going to take that sitting down!

"You used her to get your revenge! Is that how its going to go? You going to send her out on missions, too? Maybe you'll get her to go after Schwartz for us, maybe you'll throw her at Takatori!" Yohji was pissed.

"You know I would never do that. This conversation is over!" he would not be treated like an inadequate father!

"No its not!" Yohji caught him by the arm when he tried to walk away.

"Just because you're too lax as a father doesn't make it my fault!" Aya shoved Yohji into the wall, pinning the man there with his body.

"Lax? I'm lax? Are you fucking kidding me! I'm trying to offer them everything that you aren't! I'm trying to give them normality while you warp them into monsters!"

"Monsters like me? Say it, Yohji! I know that's what you're thinking, and if that's what it boils down to then you and I are finished!" Aya screamed in his face.

"Baby, I love you. You have to know that by now. But we need to be able to have a serious conversation without you freaking out on me. We have two kids and we have to work together to keep them safe and give them the best life we can." Aya already knew that! He was teaching the girls to fight to keep them safe! Why didn't Yohji see that!

Aya raked his hands through his hair with frustration. He didn't know what to do anymore. He knew he still had part of the other Aya in him. It wasn't ever going to go away, and he was having a hell of a time dealing with it. He felt alone all the time. Like he was an outsider looking in on a life that had once been his.

He could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he thought about everything he had lost. The only thing that seemed real anymore was the girls, and he had to keep them safe even if it killed him.

Yohji was already gathering him up in his arms, kissing the top of his head and whispering nonsensical comforting words over and over.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't understand what's going on, and I don't know how to help you," Yohji's voice was filled with tears as Aya sagged against him.

He needed Yohji. The thought of Yohji seeing him as a monster had hurt more than he could ever imagine.

"Why is everything so wrong. Why am I…why am I broken?" Aya sobbed into his chest.

"You're not broken, baby, you've just been through hell. I'm not trying to make things harder on you, I'm trying to help you get through this without endangering the girls."

The truth was, Aya wasn't just attacking Yohji for more sex to distract him, though that was another reason he was doing it. He just needed that connection to who he was if he was ever going to find his way back.

"Why Mommy cry?" Reina asked, running up to them and hugging Aya's leg, followed by Kana, who latched onto Yohji.

"Daddy okay?" Kana asked, looking up at him with precious violet eyes.

"We're okay," Aya said, crouching and gathering both girls into his arms. Reina reached up and touched the tears on his cheek.

"No cry, Mommy." Reina kissed his cheek. "All better!"

"That's right, sweety, all better," Aya had to smile at both girls, they were so cute.

"Daddy hurt Mommy?" Reina asked, glaring at Yohji.

"No, Reina, Daddy didn't hurt Mommy." Aya assured, kissing her forehead, and then kissing Kana's.

"Tag!" Reina slapped her little hand on Aya's arm and then ran like hell. Aya got up and chased her, staying back just enough that he couldn't catch up to her. He turned and chased Kana for a little bit, making sure to include her.

Aya raised an eyebrow as Yohji grabbed his hand and made him slap it on Ken's knee. Then Yohji grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up off the ground, running with him.

_What the hell is he doing? _Aya's eyes widened as Yohji started to carry him up the stairs like that. How in the hell was it that the man didn't fall?

"Mommy and Daddy are going to clean their room, girls!" Yohji shouted down the stairs before carrying Aya into the bedroom.

Aya's body was still sore all over from the last one, but damned if he was going to complain as Yohji threw him down onto the bed.

Yohji kissed him as he climbed ontop of him, and it was gentle.

"How do I know I'm really here, Yohji? What if I wake up and I'm still there? I don't want to be there anymore!" That was his greatest fear, that the doctor was still inside his head, messing with him, tormenting him with what he had lost.

"If I have to keep my arms around you for the rest of my life I'll do it, just to keep you here. I won't let you be anywhere else but in my arms, I promise," Yohji whispered before kissing him again. Aya couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed softly instead of the ravenous kisses he'd been needing lately.

This was nice. And as Yohji helped him out of his shirt Aya didn't feel desperate, he just felt like he needed that comfort, the feeling of flesh on flesh without any worries and doubts getting in the way.

"Can I just hold you like this?" Yohji asked, relaxing against him.

"Yeah," that sounded like a wonderful idea. He didn't want to move out of Yohji's arms. They felt so real, it couldn't be fake, could it?

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews :)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Yohji woke to the sound of Aya's screams. The man was shrieking and thrashing in the bed like he was fighting off an invisible enemy.

Yohji did the only thing he could do, he wrapped his arms around the violent man and held tight until he calmed down.

"Yohji?" Aya asked, like he had to make sure it was him.

"I'm right here, baby," Yohji assured him, kissing him on the lips. Aya nuzzled in close. Yohji tightened his arms around him and pressed kisses to the top of his head.

The door banged open and Ken and Omi were standing there, ready for a fight.

"He had a horrible nightmare," Yohji explained, glad that the boys cared enough to come running when they thought Aya was in danger.

"Omi, Aya is going to kill you if you come running to rescue him and you put your child in danger." and it was true, too. Even thought Aya had been the same when he was pregnant, he wouldn't put up with Omi endangering his baby.

"I'm okay," Aya said very quietly as he drew away from Yohji. He didn't look okay, he still looked like he was having that horrifying dream. His muscles were twitching and his eyes were still wide.

"Why don't we go downstairs and I'll cook breakfast and make you some tea?" He didn't know what else to offer. He didn't cook as well as Aya, but he sure as hell was going to try!

Aya nodded and slid out of the bed, surprising him that Aya didn't care if the boys saw him naked right now. That's how Yohji knew how fucked up Aya was.

The boys were just staring at Aya's sexy lithe form as the man rifled through the dresser for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Yohji got up and did the same, pulling on his clothes. He felt like he was doing a tease as the boys watched them both.

"Pretty sexy, aren't we?" Yohji teased. That made Aya gasp and pull the clothes on as fast as he could.

Omi and Ken scrambled out of the room when Aya fixed them with a warning glare.

Yohji pulled Aya close and kissed him gently, just tasting him and comforting him.

"You feeling any better, baby?" Yohji asked, just holding him close for a moment.

"Yeah, a little bit," Aya whispered as he lay his head on Yohji's shoulder. "Am I a monster, Yohji? Do you think I could kill everyone I love so easily? I see myself going up to Aya-Chan while she's helpless in a coma and driving my sword down into her. And I picture myself coming home only to kill all of you. Its what I was seeing when the doctor had put my mind in my worst fears. Am I a monster?" Aya asked.

"We are all monsters, Aya. But thinking that you would betray our trust isn't even feasible. You're part of our family and that will never change. And you and I belong to each other. Nothing will ever take you away from me!" And he meant it, too. He wasn't going to let anything come between them!

"What about the girls? Are they safe to be around a monster? What if I taint them? What if I spoil their innocence until its gone. I couldn't live with myself if…."

"That's why I'm here, baby. I'll reign you in when you go too far. I'll bring you back to yourself like I did earlier. I won't let you hurt anyone, especially yourself." it was going to be hard, but he had to be Aya's other half, his sensitivity. Just like Kana was Reina's other half, bringing the violent girl back to the cute smiling girl that she was meant to be. He drew back, offering Aya a warm smile.

He lay his hand against Aya's cheek, just wanting to touch him while looking into those expressive violet eyes. Aya kissed his palm, offering a smile in return.

"That's it, baby, I miss that look in your eyes. The calm look that tells me everything is going to be okay."

"As long as you're here with me, I will be fine," Aya turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Food it is," Yohji said with a chuckle. He'd make Latkes this time, as he knew how much Aya loved them. It was one of the things that Aya just couldn't seem to cook right, so whenever he saw Yohji making them he brightened.

Aya pulled him down the stairs by the hand, like he didn't want to go for fear that he'd be back in that place.

"What do you think of Latkes today, Aya?" Yohji grinned, knowing how excited Aya was at the sound of that.

"Please, that would be wonderful," Aya turned and glanced at him before walking into the kitchen.

Yohji hated having to draw his hand out of Aya's, but if he was going to cook then he needed both hands.

He grabbed the potatoes from under the sink and started washing them off. Aya was watching him like a hawk as he started peeling them.

Aya was actually smiling while he watched him, it made Yohji feel elated! He quickly grated the potatoes down with the cheese grater. He wasn't even really paying attention to what he was doing. All he could do was stare at Aya's smiling face as he put the Latkes together.

He took a second to set the kettle to boil for Aya's tea. He slapped the latkes into the oven and started to make some coffee for himself .

"Something smells good," Omi said as he stretched, walking into the room.

"Yohji's making Latkes!" Aya said happily, still watching him with that adorable smile. It reminded him of Reina's smile when Aya gave her chocolate. There was so much of Aya in those two terrors.

"Mmmm, Latkes!" Ken grinned as he walked into the room.

"That's right, so I hope you two haven't eaten anything yet, because I made enough to feed an army!"

"You make them the best, Yohji," Omi praised with a giggle.

"That he does," Aya agreed, reaching across the counter and laying a hand on his cheek, stroking his thumb over Yohji's lips. Damn, the man made him hard so easily!

It didn't take long for them to cook, and as he pulled them out of the oven all three of them were trying to get at it!

"Would you vultures stop! I'll serve it to you, you bastards, now go and sit down!" All three of them pouted and headed to their usual chairs. It was adorable when Aya pouted.

He quickly dished even amounts onto four plates and carried them in, giving Omi and Aya theirs first before grabbing his own and Ken's.

Aya gave him one of those suggestive winks from across the table before digging into his food. He was going to get some tonight!

Author`s notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Aya wanted to kill the girls that swarmed him in the flower shop. They seemed louder and more obnoxious than usual.

"Aya! Let me help you with that!" One of the few fan boys in the group begged, taking the huge pot out of his hands.

The boy knew where it went and put it away. Aya went back to arranging the one bouquet that he'd started an hour ago.

His eyes widened as he felt someone hugging up against him from behind. The person was smaller than Yohji.

"Hey, kid! Keep your hands to yourself! He's already taken!" Ken shouted. The fan boy let go of him and stared at him with watery eyes.

"Is that true, Aya? Did you and Ken hook up?" Aya nearly choked at the idea.

"It wasn't Ken, it was Yohji," Aya admitted. All the fan boys backed off, put out. They quickly moved on to Ken, who was spraying down the floor to get all the dirt cleaned off.

"He's taken, too, boys. He and Omi are partners," Aya warned. He figured he owed Ken one for saving him.

Yohji did a big yawn as he walked into the shop, two hours late for his shift.

"You're beyond late, Yohji!" Omi griped, growling something about schedules and responsibility. Aya tuned him out and continued with the arrangement, adding the baby's breath to it that would finish it off.

"You're so cute, Aya! Can we see you kiss Yohji?" One of the boys asked with hopeful eyes.

"If you're not buying anything then get out!" Aya snarled at the boy.

"Now now, Aya, no need to get angry," Yohji said with a grin, walking into his personal space, pinning Aya to the counter by the hips before kissing him deeply.

Aya melted in his arms. He didn't give a damn who saw right now. He needed Yohji.

Yohji lifted him up and set him on the counter, standing between his thighs while kissing him ravenously. Aya clung to him, groaning into his mouth.

"Goddamn, baby, the things I could do to you right now!" Yohji said before catching Aya's bottom lip in his teeth.

Aya's eyes were glazed over with need as he let Yohji pull his hips forward enough to rub against him.

"Hey! Keep it in the bedroom!" Ken shouted.

Aya blushed bright red, remembering where he was. He blushed even brighter when he saw the camera phones pointed in his direction.

"That was so fucking hot! I'm going to look at this tonight while I…"

"Way too much information!" Aya snapped at the boy. He so didn't want to think about those teenage boys touching themselves to the video of himself and Yohji getting all hot and bothered.

Yohji was steering him toward the supply closet, grinning as he kissed him senseless.

"No! Not in there! We have to work in there!" Ken squawked.

"Mind if we take a break?" Yohji asked, grinning from ear to ear. Aya wanted to be angry at Yohji's assumptions, but he couldn't.

"No! You were already late! You're not getting a break right now!" Omi shouted.

Aya wanted to ignore Omi and drag Yohji upstairs anyway, but he didn't really feel like listening to Omi bitch about it.

Aya moved on to the next arrangement, hoping that the blush would leave his cheeks soon.

The fan girls were moving in on him again with so many 'you're so cute!' and 'let me get that' cries. It was annoying. But at least he wasn't the only one getting that treatment.

The girls and boys were also flocking Yohji, begging him to go and kiss Aya again. Aya spared a glance for Yohji, only to find the man grinning shamelessly at him.

"So, Aya, you're the uke, right?" One of the boys asked.

Okay, that was enough! "Shut up! Buy something or get out!" Aya shouted.

"I'll bet you are. The way he held you like that, with you up on the counter and him standing between your legs. I'll bet you're on the bottom!" Aya punched the boy in the mouth. He didn't need this shit!

"let me make on thing clear! That is none of anyone's damned business! The next person to make a comment like that is going to need dental records to identify them!" Aya warned. And he was serious, too. He would kill them right where they stood! He didn't care who saw!

He couldn't believe the audacity! The girls never would've asked something like that! But where the hell did these fan boys come from? He couldn't remember having any of them before! And he sure as hell would've remembered questions like that!

"Hello there, Kitty, could you help me with some flowers?" Schuldig asked with a grin. _How long has he been in here? I never even noticed him!_ Now it made sense. Schuldig was sending these fan boys in to humiliate him! Regardless, it wasn't as bad as his usual attacks.

"Running out of ideas, are you?" Aya asked with a snort before going back to his arrangement.

"No, I just thought I'd play with you a little bit milder for today, just to remind you that I'm out there waiting for you." Schuldig came closer to him, and Aya couldn't keep himself from backing up nervously.

"You fear me. That's good. Because I plan on having a lot of fun with you." Aya slapped Schuldig's hand away when the man reached for him. He had no idea why Schuldig had reached, but he knew it was a bad idea to let him follow through.

Yohji was suddenly there, grabbing Schuldig's arm and slamming him against the wall.

"Careful!" Schuldig shouted, thinking of the baby.

"I don't want to hurt your baby, but if you keep coming around here to bother Aya then I'll make sure to damage it as much as I can. Do you understand that?"

Aya had to admit that whenever Yohji did the hero act that he was more than turned on! He could climb on Yohji right there in front of everyone and push Yohji into his body. He shook his head at the bad thoughts and focused on what Yohji was doing.

"Have you figured out that you're still with the doctor, Ran?" Schuldig asked with a maniacal laugh.

Aya paused, with wide eyes. Was he really still there. He was, wasn't he! He could feel the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. His nightmare was a reality.

"Don't listen to him! He's a lying bastard and he's just using your fear to get to you!" Yohji shouted, letting go of Schuldig and pulling Aya into his arms.

"I don't want to wake up! I don't want to!" Aya wondered if this was how his sister felt, if maybe she was in a happy dream and knew that if she woke up her world would be torturous.

"You're awake now, Aya! I promise you that you are!"

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews! :)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Schuldig looked down at his stomach, which was getting quite huge. He wanted to go and harass Aya some more, but he couldn't get out of bed. Apparently the doctors had really messed up when they'd given him his last shot, which was supposed to slow down the aging process. Now he was ballooned out in just a day!

"I want to touch it!" Farfarello hissed, staring at him.

"Go fuck yourself! You're not getting anywhere near it!" Schuldig growled, eyeing the dagger that Farfarello held in his hand.

"Killing your baby doesn't hurt God. Because your evil. Let me touch it!" Farfarello snarled, inching toward him.

"Brad! Get him the fuck away from me!" Schuldig shouted. When the child had suddenly grown quickly Schuldig had found it getting increasingly hard to use his telepathy. He could barely use it at all now.

He glared at Farfarello and pushed as hard as he could with his mind, pushed the words 'get out of here!' at Farfarello. He paused when the child shifted uncomfortably inside of him.

"You just did something incredibly stupid, Schuldig," Crawford said as he knelt down beside him.

"Hurts," Schuldig winced at the pain that shot through his body.

"I would imagine so, being that our child is trying to come out." Crawford shook his head at him.

"Why the hell does it want out now?" Schuldig growled, raising an eyebrow as the doorbell rang.

"Because you told it to 'get out of here' so it thinks its time to be born. You really should've thought that command through a bit, after all, you knew about the psychic link between you and the child. You had it imprinted to match the one Abyssinian had with his girls."

"That shit didn't happen when Aya thought stupid ass things!" Schuldig pouted.

"That's because Abyssinian couldn't give mental pushes, so he wasn't pushing words at the bond, you stupid bastard. Now lay back. The doctor is here."

Schuldig was damned glad that Crawford could see the future and call the doctor ahead of time.

"I can get the baby out!" Farfarello announced, coming toward him. He was quickly intercepted by Nagi, who froze him on the spot.

"The doctor can do this just fine, Farfarello," Nagi said in his usual deadpan.

"But I want to help! I can help!" Farfarello yelled, struggling against Nagi's power. There was no point in reminding him that struggling was only going to hurt, being that he lived on pain.

"Give me something for the pain you, fucking dick!" Schuldig snapped at the doctor as the man neared him with a scalpel.

"He hasn't been given anything?" The doctor looked at Crawford, who shook his head.

"Might as well let Farfarello get it out, you stupid bastard! Now give me something!" Schuldig pushed at the man's mind, trying to get the doctor to hurry up as he lay a hand on his forehead. He should've expected another psychic.

He sighed with relief as the pain dissipated. If he didn't think Farfarello would carve his name into him while he was at it, he would let him get the kid out. I mean he'd do it faster than the doc, and then he'd stop screaming and thrashing.

It was hard to stay calm while Farfarello was making such a racket. He watched the doctor near his stomach with the scalpel, waiting for the pain. It didn't come. The doctor's power was strong enough that he didn't feel anything but the pressure.

It was strange, to watch himself cut open and not feel a thing. Inch by painfully slow inch the doctor sliced, making room to fit his hands inside and grab the child. It was the oddest feeling, the connection he felt to the child. He could feel its confusion as the doctor's invasive hand reached inside and grabbed onto it, and he could feel its fear, so he gave it another mental push. _You're okay, little one, you're with me still_. He could feel the baby calm down at his words.

He wanted to hold the baby, but Crawford ran off to clean the screaming child up while the doctor started on his stitches.

"How do you feel, Schuldig?" Nagi asked, looking him over.

"Like I want to hold my baby," he wished he could bathe her himself, but he wasn't going to be able to move around any time soon.

"I want to hold the baby!" Farfarello growled at him. Schuldig wondered what Farfarello was up to. Why did he want to hold the baby so badly?

"Why do you want to hold her so badly," he supposed there was no better way to find out than to ask.

Farfarello paused, mulling that one over. He didn't strike Schuldig as the type to want to coddle a little life.

It seemed to take forever for Crawford to return with the baby. Schuldig smiled and touched her pink cheek as Crawford knelt down beside him.

"What do you want to name her?" Crawford asked.

"Leiko," it felt right. He touched the tiny amount of orange hair that was like peach fuzz on her head.

"She's very beautiful," Nagi said with a warm look on his face.

"I want to see!" Farfarello screamed.

Schuldig nodded at Crawford. They could let Farfarello see Leiko, they just couldn't let him be alone with her, or even be across the room with her.

Author's notes:Thanks JollyBigSis and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews. :)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Reina! Knock it off!" Aya snapped when he saw her push Kana over. She could hurt whoever she wanted, but she had better not ever think that she would get away with hurting her sister.

"You have two seconds to apologise and make it up to her!" Aya warned. Reina pouted at him, but then helped Kana up and hugged her.

"Aya, aren't you being a bit rough?" Yohji asked, wrapping his arms around him from behind. It was strange. He'd seen Aya tell her to behave, but he'd never seen Aya act so stern with her. He thought Aya was always letting her get away with murder. But now he was getting why she respected him. Because she knew he wouldn't put up with any crap from her.

And as much as he and Reina both knew that he would never raise a hand to her, they both knew when Aya was upset.

"No cry, Kana!" Reina kissed her on the cheek. It had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen…well, aside from Kana punching herself in the face. That one took the cake!

He watched Reina clumsily wipe Kana's tears with her dirty fingers, leaving streaks on her face.

"Mommy, I make Kana dirty!" Reina pouted, looking down at her dirty little fingers sadly.

"Come here, you two," Yohji laughed, he always kept packaged moist towelettes in his pocket because of those two.

Reina and Kana ran over to him, giggling. He wiped Kana's face first, while Reina shouted "All better!" Then moved onto Reina's grubby little hands from playing in the dirt.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Aya demanded. Yohji looked up to see Schwarz bringing a car seat holding a baby. They looked so out of place it was ridiculous.

"We're taking the baby to the park," Crawford said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Bullshit. Your baby isn't even old enough to enjoy the park!" Yohji laughed.

"Bullshit!" Kana shouted, pointing at them.

Aya and Yohji quickly picked up the girls. If it came to a fight they would lose. It was four against two and there was no way they could protect the girls.

"How in the hell did you pop one out so quick? You weren't big enough yesterday," Yohji tried to get a good look at Schuldig's stomach.

Rolling his eyes, Schuldig passed the baby over to Nagi and lifted his shirt.

"I wasn't doubting it, so I didn't need to see your chest, you freak," Yohji growled.

"GaybarClown!" Reina shouted, pointing at him.

"I'm really glad we found you here. We checked your home and only the boys were there," Crawford said, like he hadn't any idea that they were out here.

"What did you do!" Aya demanded through clenched teeth.

"What makes you think we would do anything?" Schuldig asked with a wicked little grin.

"Tell them! Tell them!" Farfarello said with a psychotic grin. Yohji wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"We knew that you wouldn't know what was in the cure for your girls, so we gave you incentive to help us find one. And you will find one." Crawford said very matter of factly.

"Might want to run home and call a doctor," Schuldig said as he started to play with his baby's hand.

The hand was way too big to be a newborn. The little fist was almost as big as Kana's had been when she'd grown to being two.

"Can we see baby?" Kana asked, craning her neck to try to see.

"No. Those are bad people. We don't talk to bad people," Yohji said, turning and running to where he parked the car. He and Aya strapped the girls into their car seats and dashed into the front seats.

Yohji floored it out of there while Aya got on his cell phone and called Kritiker for a doctor. Then he called the house.

"Ken, are you two okay?" Aya held the phone away from his ear because Ken was shouting. Yohji could hear him clearly.

"No we are not fucking okay! Goddamned Schwarz was here! Injected Omi with god knows what, and now Omi's stomach is swelling all to hell!" Ken shouted.

"I've called a Kritiker and they're sending a doctor right away. Are you two otherwise injured?"

"Not really. I mean they didn't even beat the shit out of us, Schuldig fucked with Omi's head to get him to stay still, and Nagi froze me! What the hell were they trying to do?" Ken demanded.

"They were trying to make Omi's baby grow even faster than Reina and Kana. That way we would be desperate to find a cure. Has Omi split anywhere?" Aya asked.

Yohji winced at that image. He could only imagine the pain the poor kid must be in.

"We're almost home. Try to keep his mind occupied on something else. Sing to him if you have to, but there isn't anything that can be done until the doctor gets there."

"He's screaming at me to cut it out of him. But I can't do that…can I? Is there anything I can give him for the pain?"

"You are not going to get it out of him yourself!" Yohji shouted loud enough that he was sure Ken heard him.

"Knock him out and move fast," Aya said.

Yohji smacked him in the back of the head.

"Do NOT listen to him, Ken! Aya's being an asshole!" Yohji shouted.

"If it were me I would want him to cut the child out. There's the psychic link, Yohji. The baby knows something's wrong and its struggling to be born. Would you rather it make its own hole?" Aya hissed.

"Its not going to make its own hole, Aya!" Yohji growled. The boys didn't need Aya scaring the shit out of them at a time like this.

Just as Yohji was pulling up in the driveway he saw a woman getting out of a car with Manx.

"Ken, the doctor is here, so don't do anything stupid!" Yohji shouted right before Aya flicked the phone closed.

"I can't believe you told him to knock Omi out and cut the kid out himself! You really are a…"

"Mommy, why everyone so mad?" Reina asked as Aya moved into Yohji's seat.

"Aya, what are you…"

"Do we really want the girls to go in there right now? Do you want them to see Omi getting cut open?"

"Good point, but no disappearing acts, okay," Yohji leaned in and kissed him before running into the house.

Yohji was glad Manx had come with the doctor. He wasn't sure he would've trusted a stranger with Omi if he wasn't one hundred percent sure she was legit.

Omi lay on the ground on his side screaming his head off as he clutched his oversized stomach.

The doctor filled a large needle while asking him to get some clean towels and hot water. Though why the hot water he had no idea, as she had brought sterilized tools with her.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Aya didn't know exactly what he was going to be walking in on when he entered the house with the girls in his arms.

"Hey, baby," Yohji said, smiling at him.

"If you're smiling like that then Omi and his baby must be okay. Is it safe to set the girls down?" Aya didn't want to set them down if there was still blood everywhere.

"Its fine. Ken and I cleaned the mess." Aya set the girls down, smiling as they latched onto Yohji's legs.

"Do you girls want to see a baby?" Yohji asked, grinning at them.

"GaybarClown?" Reina asked, looking up at him with precious green eyes. She was so adorable!

"No, not Gaybarclown, Omi had his baby," Aya explained, smiling as the girls squealed with delight.

Aya followed Yohji up the stairs and into Ken's room. Omi and Ken were sitting with their legs stretched out on the bed. Omi was holding a baby with blonde hair.

"Tell me its not another girl," Aya said, hoping to hell that the female population in the house wasn't going to get even with the male population. If it did then they were screwed,

"it's a boy. Keiji is his name," Omi said, looking heavily sedated as he held the boy in his arms.

"Now you girls be gentle," Aya said as they climbed up the bed and started crawling toward Omi.

"Manx said she should slap you for trying to get me to cut him open myself," Ken snorted.

"I thought that Omi was going to be ripped open. I didn't want him to bleed out." He hadn't meant to be insensitive, he'd just been worried, and he knew that if situations were reversed he would've wanted someone to cut it out of him.

"Baby! Baby!" Kana chirped happily, reaching out and taking one of the baby's hands in her own and holding onto it. She was too cute for words.

Reina leaned in and kissed Keiji on the nose, giggling when the baby looked her in the eye.

"How are you feeling, Omi?" Aya asked, sitting down on the bed beside him. He felt Omi's forehead.

"like I was just dosed with enough drugs that I couldn't feel it when I was cut open," Omi said with dilated pupils.

"But otherwise you're okay?" Omi nodded, looking down at the tiny person in his arms.

"I wanna hold baby," Reina said.

"Can you be careful? You can't move with him, you will hurt him if you move." Omi said.

"Put your arms like this, Reina," Aya held his arms in the position to hold the baby. Reina nodded and copied the gesture. Omi carefully deposited the baby in Reina's hands.

"Reina, say cheese!" Yohji called, taking a picture. Aya hadn't even noticed the man leaving the room.

"Can I hold Ke…Kei…ji?" Kana asked, almost getting the name out.

"Okay, Reina, lets give Kana a try." Reina nodded, not put up a fight when Aya gently took the baby from her and set the child into Kana's waiting arms. Kana hadn't even been told to get her arms ready, she'd just done it as soon as she knew the baby was coming her way.

Aya stepped out of the way so Yohji could get a picture of Kana with the baby.

"He's been taking pictures almost non-stop since Omi was stitched up. I always knew he was _that_ type!" Ken snickered.

"Omi giggled as he carefully took the baby from Kana. It was a good idea to not let the girls get used to holding the baby too much, with how rough they could be.

"They're already growing too fast. Schwarz did this to you so that we would find the cure for their baby. Its stupid, really. As much as we hate them and want them dead, we wouldn't have let an innocent life suffer because of it. I would've at least tried to find a cure for them," Aya said. Everyone stopped and stared at him, including the girls.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? I don't like it!" Aya snapped, turning his glare on each one of them.

"You just didn't sound like yourself. You sounded like someone who gives a damn. I'll bet it is the girls' influence that made you even think that way. There was a time when you wouldn't have given it a thought." Yohji said as he wrapped an arm around him and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Schuldig once said that I'd grown soft. Maybe this is what he means. Regardless, I don't regret a thing. The girls have changed you, too, matured you in some ways." Yohji had been quite responsible lately, all due to the girls' influence.

Aya groaned when Yohji pulled him in tighter against his body and kissed him deeper, clutching him like the world meant to rip him away.

"The doctor is already looking into a cure for Keiji, hopefully it won't be too long before this is over with. No offence, I love the girls and all, but I don't want to go through what you two went through. I want to enjoy every second of it, instead of feeling robbed of so many precious moments." Omi said, kissing the baby on the cheeke.

"I hope the doctor comes up with something soon. Schuldig's kid is fresh out of the oven and looks enormous. But Kritiker already came up with one cure, so it is possible to put things back to normal. I just wished we'd kept the containers with the girls' cure, that way they could read the residue and know what to use." Ken leaned over and kissed Omi on the lips with a smile.

Aya hadn't even thought of that. Hell, he hadn't much thought about anyone but the girls when he'd gone through their growth.

He was just glad that it hadn't sunken in yet, because they should be enjoying the baby's first day alive.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Make her stop!" Nagi begged Schuldig, who was desperately trying to quiet Leiko, who was screaming both out loud and telepathically, burning the sound into their brains.

"She isn't listening!" Schuldig growled, trying to go into her mind again. He'd given her a cookie. What the hell else could she possibly want.

"Do you want Daddy?" Schuldig asked, veering the screaming child toward Crawford.

Rolling his eyes, Crawford took the child from him. The shrieking little girl just kept going.

"Brad, you know the future, so you should know what will shut her up!" Schuldig frowned at him.

"Yes, I know what she wants, and you aren't going to like it."

"I don't care! If it makes her stop screaming then I don't care at all!" Schuldig shouted over her.

"Okay," Crawford walked Leiko over to Farfarello and set her in his arms. Immediately Leiko went quiet and reached up, playing with his eye patch.

"Why the hell does our kid want him more than us?" Schuldig growled.

"Maybe its because Farfarello is very straightforward, whereas you two are manipulative. Just a thought," Nagi said while typing on the computer.

"She's the one being manipulative! She screamed in our brains until we gave her what she wanted!" Schuldig pouted.

"And so he points at the baby and says 'she started it'," Nagi said with a yawn.

"Schuldig goes into other people's brains and does the same thing," Farfarello said, keeping eye contact with Leiko, who looked like she was three years old now, with her orange hair pulled back in pink barrettes.

"Play?" Leiko asked, looking expectantly at Farfarello.

It was strange watching Farfarello get down on the ground with her and pass her the blocks.

They'd been so adamant about keeping Farfarello away from her that they hadn't even considered that Leiko might be taking a liking to him from what she had seen of him.

"If my kid starts cutting herself I'm going to re-write your brain and make you love God, Farfarello," Schuldig warned. He was satisfied with the widening of Farfarello's eyes.

"And now we know why he listens to you most of the time. I can freeze him on the spot, but he likes pain and I can't hold him forever, so he doesn't really listen to me." Nagi said.

Schuldig rolled his eyes. Farfarello had never pushed Nagi around, and hadn't ever needed controlling around the boy. They actually got along famously.

"I've never hurt Nagi," Farfarello said, looking upset that Nagi would even say something like that.

"I was obviously joking, Farfarello. No need to be offended." Nagi said, offering him one of his rarely seen smiles.

"Nagi, come play with Leiko," Farfarello said, handing the girl another block.

Schuldig stared at them. Why hadn't he noticed _that_ before? He'd just assumed that they played videogames and watched horror movies together.

Crawford was staring, too. _So you can't see everything! And I've never been in either one of their heads other than to tell Farfarello to go to hell when I was pregnant with Leiko, so I couldn't see the connection!_

He didn't know what to think about it. Part of him wanted to be happy for them, but another part of him shuddered. He prayed that those two never wanted a kid. That would be a fucking nightmare child!

"Since you and Nagi are here to make sure Farfarello doesn't do anything stupid, I think I'll step out for a bit."

"And visit your favourite kitten? Any other man would be jealous," Crawford said with a smirk.

"Any other man wouldn't have stayed with me regardless," Schuldig kissed him long and deep before heading for the door.

His words were the truth, too. No other man would put up with him desiring another and actually constantly seeing the person. And he never hid his desire for Aya, either.

And when he'd come home from some good Aya torturing he would brag about it. Crawford usually just laughed it off. But he knew that if he took things too far Crawford would kill them both.

It was the only reason he hadn't taken what he wanted from Aya already. Yeah, he loved it when Crawford topped him, but he wanted to feel Aya beneath him, see the terror in his eyes, or passion, either or would be just fine.

He wanted Aya to scream his name, wanted to see the man's eyes darken with lust for him even while being terrified. To see the man's body betray him.

But he wouldn't. He would, however, keep pestering Crawford to come with him to torture Aya. Crawford couldn't be bothered, even if he did admit that Aya was beautiful.

Schuldig found himself outside Aya's bedroom window. He had to keep reminding himself that Aya didn't sleep in there anymore.

He made his way around the fire escape and over to Yohji's window, and grinned at the sight.

He'd been getting to watch this quite a lot lately. It didn't get old. He watched Yohji push into Aya, while the redhead clung to him.

He liked this view much better than when Aya rode Yohji. In this position there was no question who was dominant. He even admitted guilt in putting the suggestion of positions in Aya's head a few time. Yohjii's too.

He liked what he liked. And if he was going to watch he wanted it his way. He grinned as he added a suggestion to Yohji, who, in response, pinned Aya's wrists down above his head. _Much better!_

Aya made a frustrated growl at being pinned, but didn't struggle. He wanted to add something else, but knew that they would know he'd been up to it. He wanted to alert Aya that something was wrong so that he'd tell Yohji to stop, and then have Yohji continue anyway. But being that he enjoyed watching them screw every night he didn't want to make _that_ stop. And also, he wanted answers about the cure.

So he waited, watching them climax, and before Yohji could even pull out Schuldig tapped on the glass with a grin to get their attention.

Yohji cussed and threw a blanket over Aya. The man knew well enough that Schuldig wanted Aya. What he obviously didn't care about was that he was enjoying the view as Yohji pulled on a pair of pants.

"So?"

"You come and watch us have sex and all you have to say is 'so'? What the fuck is wrong with you!" Yohji moved to stand in front of Aya, who hadn't said a word, just kept glaring at him.

"I was nice enough to let you finish." Schuldig slapped Yohji's hand away when the man made to grab him by the neck.

"Oh, well, since _we_ put _you_ out…"

"We have no cure. Now get out!" Aya said, interrupting Yohji's sarcasm.

"Your eyes are so pretty when you're pissed off. Almost as beautiful as when you're getting fucked." Schuldig taunted before hitting Yohji the second he saw the man inching toward his watch.

"Goodnight, kitties."

He was going to have to tell Brad all about it, along with the news about there being no cure.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis, Blackorcid, and ShonenAiSorcerer for your reviews.

and yeah, I think Farfarello x Nagi is kinda creepy, but its supposed to be.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Yohji watched Omi with the baby, who was way too freaking big to have been born just two days ago.

If he'd thought they'd had it bad with the girls, then seeing Omi's baby looking like it was two years old already made him glad they'd had it the way they did.

Aya wouldn't have lasted if this had happened to him. He'd barely been able to handle what had happened, and even then he'd eventually snapped.

Omi was doing his best to be cheerful for the baby's sake. Ken, on the other hand, wasn't able to do that. He was keeping a distance from all of them.

So Aya was up there talking to him, trying to draw him downstairs. He didn't envy Aya that job. He'd rather sit here with Omi and the baby and the girls. He could relate to the pain they were going through, but Aya knew more about the state of mind Ken was in.

"I want another one!" Reina announced, pointing at the baby.

"Reina…"

"Don' wanna share baby with Kana! My baby!" Reina pouted.

"He's not a toy, Reina. He's a person just like you. You and Kana only have one mom, are you saying you want two?" He'd hoped that using Aya as an example would help, as the kid practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

"MY MOM!" Reina screamed at him, pointing in his face. "Kana have Daddy!"

"Reina, you both have both of us." he patted her on the head.

"Baby, Ree!" Kana pointed at the baby while looking obliviously at her sister. Here Kana was trying to get Reina back over to play with the baby and Reina was being a brat.

Yohji quickly caught Reina when she lunged in Kana's direction. If he hadn't grabbed her he was sure she would've hit Kana.

"I think you need a time out."

"Noooo! I Wanna play!" Reina shrieked and bit him as hard as she could. Yohji reflexively dropped her.

Yohji dropped down to kneel beside the screaming Reina, checking her over to make sure she was okay.

"I want mommy!" Reina sobbed, pushing him away when he tried to comfort her.

"Ree?" Kana ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Is okay, Ree. Kana here."

"Daddy hurt me," Reina sobbed into Kana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Reina. It was an accident," Yohji said, hoping the girl would realize that it wasn't his fault. She had been the one that bit him.

He looked down at the bloodied welt on his hand where Reina had latched on. He held up his hand for her to look at. She understood blood.

"That's why we don't hurt grownups, Reina. Because grown ups can accidentally hurt you. I never would've hurt you on purpose."

"Are you insane! Don't teach her that! What if Schuldig came in here! Do you want her to be afraid of him?" Aya barked at him as he walked into the room with Ken in tow.

"Yes! Yes I do! Because then maybe she'll be smart enough to run from him instead of trying to take him on herself!" Yohji shouted at him.

"I don't want our girls to live their lives in fear!"

"So you would rather they act like rabid animals?" Yohji demanded, holding up his hand for Aya to see the wound.

"Stop it, all of you!" Omi snapped. Yohji and Aya both went silent with shock, turning to look at the pissed off blonde.

"Reina, apologise to your father! And Yohji, you and Aya owe each other an apology, and you also owe it to the girls!"

Yohji stared at Omi. It wasn't every day that Omi was shouting orders at them.

"Do it!" Omi warned.

"Sorry Daddy," Reina said, tugging on his pant leg to get his attention.

"Its okay, just no more biting Daddy, okay?" Reina looked from Yohji to Aya, confused.

"No more biting Daddy," Aya assured her. Reina nodded and repeated it.

"I'm sorry, baby," Yohji pulled Aya into his arms and kissed him. Aya mumbled an apology against his lips. It was the best he was going to get, as Aya wasn't likely to go following an order like that out loud.

"What an adorable display," Schuldig's voice rang out, startling them. Yohji was getting damned sick of that freak in their house!

"Funny, one week you're relying on me and the next I'm a freak." Schuldig said with a mock pout.

"You were always a freak, Schuldig, you were just a useful freak before. And don't act like you did it out of the goodness of your heart. You only helped so that you could take advantage of Aya again."

"No, I did it so that I could share that special connection that he and I used to have," Schuldig was grinning at him, the bastard!

"There's no cure yet. So you can leave."

Reina ran at him and kicked him in the shin before running back to Aya.

"I do good? GaybarClown leave now?" Reina asked.

"Your daughter is a bitch!" Schuldig growled.

"Ree no bitch," Kana scolded him. "My Ree!" Kana wrapped her little arms around Reina.

"Well, at least one of your kids is normal…well, she might be a bit slow…"

"Don't call Reina a bitch! And don't you dare ever call Kana slow!" Aya warned, taking a step toward Schuldig. The shit was about to hit the fan even worse.

They had taken Kana in and the doctor had said that the only problems she was having with learning was her speech, which Reina was having the same problems. Their brains had computed what the words meant, but they still had a hard time saying a lot of things, and that was more because of their strange growth. It would be fixed in time. Kana wasn't completely oblivious to everything, she just didn't care about the same things that other people did.

And Reina, well, she'd been through too much, and with Aya's temperament it was hard for her to understand some things. Her biggest problem was that she wasn't afraid of anything but her family being taken away from her.

So unless she understood that Schuldig was a danger to her family, she would never fear him.

"I'll be seeing you all really soon." Schuldig laughed, limping toward the door.

Ken sat down next to Omi and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I've been a dick. I wasn't trying to, I was just…"

"You were having a hard time, I know," Omi said, offering him a smile.

"Dick!" Kana shouted.

"No! You don't say that!" Yohji scolded.

Author's notes: thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Aya stepped out of the way for the doctor to get through. He picked up the girls to keep them from being underfoot.

He hoped to hell that the doctor's cure worked. He didn't like seeing Omi and Ken like this, and Keiji was almost the girls' size now.

"Unfortunately there was no one we could test this on. However, I'm confident that this is the cure you've been waiting for." the doctor said as she administered the needle into Keiji's arm.

In half a day they would know if it worked, and then Aya would give the information to Schuldig if the man promised to not harass him for a couple months. It was the best he was going to get from the man.

Schuldig had disturbed him when he'd walked in on them in bed. He was still nervous about being in the bedroom.

"Baby all better?" Kana asked.

"I don't know, Kana. But I hope so," Aya kissed her forehead, and then copied the gesture on Reina to keep the little hellion from getting jealous.

Yohji smiled as he came toward him. Aya could just melt at the look in his eyes.

"Baby, it looks like the nightmare might be over." Aya nodded. He sure as hell hoped so. He didn't want Omi and Ken to have false hope in this situation.

The doctor let herself out while everyone crowded around Keiji like they would be able to see the results right away.

Aya wished that were the case.

Schuldig winced as Leiko started to shriek again. He was getting tired of this already. He loved her, but he couldn't handle her tantrums.

Farfarello reached for Leiko and drew her down to sit where all of her stuffed animals were piled together.

Immediately Leiko went silent.

Schuldig wondered why Leiko liked him so much. I mean what Nagi said before about them being manipulative was right, but this was ridiculous. It was like Leiko didn't want anything to do with them half the time.

He watched Nagi get down on his knees with Farfarello and start playing with Leiko, all the while stealing adorable glances at Farfarello.

It gave him the creeps. I mean in one way it fit, but in another way, he couldn't think of anyone loving someone as freakish with Farfarello. I mean the guy cut himself all over to hurt God, for Chrissakes.

Schuldig jumped when Crawford embraced him from behind.

"I think we have a built in babysitter or two," Crawford whispered, nipping at his ear.

"Is it safe to let this go on?" He needed to know everything Crawford saw in the relationship between the two members of Schwarz and Leiko.

"Its perfectly safe. Leiko is happy, and she's taking their minds off things."

He hardened when Crawford bit the back of his neck. Damn, the man knew what he liked.

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom. Leiko will be fine. If Farfarello gets out of hand Nagi can hold him in place."

Schuldig turned around and grinned at Crawford before letting the man lead him away.

"The tests came back negative, by the way. You won't be able to have another child without the doctor's help," Crawford shoved him against the wall and pulled his coat open.

"Thank God. At least something went right!" Schuldig gasped as Crawford ripped his shirt open and fastened his mouth on one of his nipples, sucking it in before biting down hard.

He grabbed the bottom of Crawford's crisp dress shirt and tore it upward. If the man was going to ruin his clothes then it was fair game!

Schuldig shoved him toward the bed with a growl. He paused only to remove the rest of his clothes while Crawford did the same.

"See something you like, Brad?" Schuldig teased as he came toward him.

Crawford grabbed him around the waist and threw him down onto the bed hard enough that he was surprised it hadn't broken beneath him.

He was glad that Crawford liked it as rough as he did. He wouldn't be able to handle the foreplay and gentleness that Aya and Yohji sometimes shared. No, he was impatient and wanted Crawford inside of him now!

And Crawford knew it, too. He watched him coat himself in lube, and then he was pushing inside of him without any preparation.

This was what he loved the most, the burn as he was stretched to his limits around Crawford's thick member.

"You ready?" Crawford asked, even thought he was already drawing out to slam back inside.

"Like you even need to ask, you bastard," Schuldig growled, undulating beneath him to try to push and pull him further inside.

"You have no patience," Crawford chuckled before taking him hard, slamming in so much that he could feel where he was starting to bleed.

"Do it like you mean it!" Schuldig goaded. Crawford grinned and bit into his shoulder while driving even deeper into his body.

He came just moments before Crawford.

"Goddamn," Schuldig panted as Crawford pulled out of him.

"It looks like Weiss has a cure. You should pay them a visit tonight."

Schuldig leaned in and kissed Crawford. Damn, he hoped the man was right. He wanted Leiko to be a fairly normal child…well, age and intelligence wise, anyway.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Yohji took a good look at Keiji. The kid hadn't aged today. The cure had worked. Omi was in tears as he held the boy. And Ken was the same.

Yohji just wished that they'd been able to get the cure that fast, maybe then their girls would still be a year old, and Aya wouldn't have had to go through that depression for as long. Maybe then they would've had a stable family and have the girls grow up normal.

"Baby okay?" Kana asked, trying to monkey her way into the chair where Omi held the Keiji.

"He hasn't aged. I'd say he's going to be fine," Yohji said with a grin. He laughed when both girls threw their arms up and screamed happily.

Keiji giggled obliviously. He was still too little to have any clue what was going on. He was just enjoying the attention.

Yohji hoped that with both Keiji and Kana being such gentle children, that maybe they would calm Reina down. He had a feeling that Reina was just going to bully both of them.

Aya came up beside him and leaned into him. Yohji kissed him and put an arm around him. These were the moments that he treasured. When everyone was happy, and Aya was calm and just…just his.

It wasn't a moment where he wanted to drag Aya into the bedroom, it was just a moment of peace where they were enjoying the company of their friends.

"Omi have 'nother baby?" Reina asked hopefully, giving him her best innocent smile.

"No, I'm just going to have one," Omi said, patting her on the head.

"Why? No want baby?" Kana asked, touching Keiji's little hand.

"I love Keiji, but having babies is hard. And we have all the children we need in this house." Omi set Keiji down to let the toddler stumble around with the girls.

"Besides, the more babies we have in this house the less you'll get spoiled," Ken knew just what to say to get the girls to not want another baby. It would stop them from constantly asking Omi to have another one.

"So, I hear you have something for me," Schuldig said as he waltzed into the room.

"How about knocking on the door, you asshole!" Aya snapped, giving Schuldig a hard shove.

"Now now, no need to get violent. Though I don't mind you touching me one bit. But maybe I should give you instruction on how to touch me just right."

Yohji caught Aya around the waist before the redhead could make another go at Schuldig.

"We wanted to test it to make sure it worked before giving you any." Yohji opened the medical kit and took out the needle and little container that held the cure.

"You can have it on two conditions. One is that you never ever bother our children, and you give us a month without the presence of you or your team." Aya said, catching Yohji's wrist before he could hand it over.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I think I will accept, being that my daughter's life is on the line," Schuldig held out his hand to Aya, who smacked it away stepped aside.

Yohji handed it to Schuldig. He just wanted the man out of the house. And although he hated Schuldig with a passion, especially because of how he always tormented Aya, he hoped the child would be okay.

"Good luck," Omi said, startling Schuldig.

"er…thanks," Schuldig practically ran out the door.

Schuldig had no idea how to respond to the blonde's words. He wasn't used to anyone in Weiss being even remotely nice to him. Hell, even when he'd been helping get Aya's memories back they'd mostly treated him like he had the plague.

He shook it off and ran the entire way home. He was desperate to get the cure to his little girl. He didn't want her to get any older before he got there.

By the time he reached the house he was panting for his breath. He knew he should've brought the car, but the night sky had been so beautiful. He'd taken the time to think about Leiko, and how much of her life he felt like he'd already missed.

He supposed that was stupid of him, being that he was missing more of her life just by spending the time walking.

And there were no taxis in sight, so he hadn't even been able to flag one of those down to get a ride.

"You should've told me to drive!" Schuldig growled at Crawford before filling the needle up with the cure.

"If common sense couldn't tell you to drive then what chance did I stand." Crawford pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Leiko," Schuldig shouted through the house, ignoring Crawford's smartass comment.

Farfarello walked into the room carrying Leiko, with Nagi hot on his heels. He set the little girl in Crawford's arms so that Schuldig could administer the needle.

Schuldig noticed Nagi slipping his hand into Farfarello's out of the corner of his eye. _So it really is mutual!_

"This is just going to pinch," Schuldig said to Leiko, who was glaring at him suspiciously. He carefully pushed into her mind, calming down any anxiety that she might be having right now.

He knew he had to be quick at this or Leiko was going to freak out before he could finish.

As gentle as he could be while quickly shoving the needle into Leiko's arm, he pushed the plunger in.

Leiko shrieked immediately, burning the sound into his brain.

Farfarello was quick to grab her, shushing her until she quieted down.

Schuldig felt relieved as he broke the metal needle off before putting it in a jar and setting it in the garbage can. Finally their little girl was cured. Now they could work on really making a good bond with her. He'd been so busy worrying that he hadn't been very nurturing. On top of that was the fact that he didn't have much experience being a nurturing person. He still had a ways to go before he'd be a great parent, but at least now he had time to learn.

"Do you think it will work?" Schuldig asked Crawford, who hugged up against him from behind.

"It will work. I've seen it."

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.

**Ch**


End file.
